I'm Not Your Usual Dumping Ground Resident
by Sky Smith
Summary: TRACY BEAKER RETURNS SERIES. Astra has been a runaway for five years. She is soon sent to Elmtree House where unthinkable relationships are formed - especially with Liam O'Donovan. Suffering from isolation and depression, can he help her overcome her past and finally be happy? OC! WARNING: Not a light-hearted story. That's why it's rated T! COMPLETE! :D
1. Meeting the residents of Elmtree

**A.N: **

**Yeah, like the rest of my stories, this is only for fun.** **The only characters that belong to me are Astra, her deceased family and the police officers** **(Alexis, Jenson & George at the moment.) **

**Swear words are in this fanfiction and maybe a little distressing scene will be featured later on. It depends how I feel.**

**Please PLEASE write a review!**

Chapter 1

"Astra Smith, I am placing you under arrest for wasting valuable police time. You do not have to say anything but if you do, this may be used against you." The police officer said, pinning me to the ground. I squirmed and kicked yet I did not scream.  
>My name is Astra Lyra Smith - I am fourteen years old. And I am a runaway. My family were killed in a car accident 4 years ago. I was sent into care but I ran away so many times that they eventually just gave up.<br>I am lifted from the ground and put in the back of the police car before the officer turns the engine on and drives away. I try the door handles to see if I can unlock the doors. Locked. I try to undo the windows. Jammed on purpose.  
>"You've been on the run for 4 years, haven't you?" He asks, staring at me in the wing mirror. I simply glare at him.<br>"Giving me the death glare there, Missy?"  
>Silence.<br>"Well, your new care worker is waiting for you at the police station."  
>I sigh and stare out at the town.<br>"Finally, a reaction." He laughs.  
>I don't give him the honor of telling him to 'fuck off.'<p>

* * *

><p>I have been ordered to shower and now I have been given care-kid clothes. I'm currently wearing a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, baseball boots and a black hoodie with a skull on it. I look completely different.<p>

"So, where have you been, Astra?" The investigator asks me. Her name is Alexis.

Silence.

"You disappeared from Burnywood for FOUR YEARS. How did you survive? Were you with a friend? Did you have shelter?"

Silence.

Alexis sighs "Jenson, how long have we been at this for?"

"4 hours."

Alexis sighs, rubbing her eyes. A smirk appears on my face but vanishes when her boring grey eyes look at me.

"Alright, we're not going to make any progress."

"So I can leave now?"

"You'll be moving to Elm Tree House. Your care-workers are waiting outside."

_I thought there was only one...?_

I get up from my seat and I am led out into the corridor.

I am un-cuffed as a middle-aged man and a young black-haired woman walk towards me.

I stumble backwards.

"Hello Astra." The man greets me.

I don't answer him.

"We're here to take you to Elm Tree House. I'm Tracy and he's Mike." The woman tells me.

"Go on, Astra." Alexis says in a knowing voice. She hands me a cardboard box - containing my new clothes - and my now-empty rucksack.

We walk out of the police station and towards a black car - probably my death carriage.

"Put the box in the back. And the rucksack." Tracy orders as Mike gets in the car.

I open the boot and then throw my stuff in it before slamming the boot door shut. I consider bolting right there and then but several police officers are standing opposite me, watching my every move.

I recognize Alexis who gives me a sly wave.

"Don't even _think_ about bolting away." She smirks.

I get in the car and slam the door shut.

"I'm telling you, she'll be a rival to Liam and Elektra." Tracy mutters.

Mike laughs "We'll see, Tracy."

* * *

><p>"Hello Astra!" All of the kids greet me. I pull my hood up and take my box and backpack before storming past them.<p>

"I'm Carmen!" A girl says, walking behind me.

I ignore her.

"Astra!" Mike calls.

I stop half-way up the stairs.

"What?" I ask him coldly.

"My office."

"Fine." I push past Carmen and walk past the other kids, hood still up. We walk into his office and he shuts the door behind me.

"This won't take long." He says, sitting at his desk.

I sit opposite him and place the box beside me.

"Astra, I know you're a very isolated child but... Try to get to know these kids. They're good at heart and they want to be friends."

"_Friends_?" I snort, crossing my arms and smirking at him.

"Astra, you've had a hard life, I know that. And so will the others, soon."

"They don't need to know about MY life!" I tell him, crossing my arms.

"Well they're going to find out, anyway."

"There is a thing called _confidentiality_. Do you know what that is, Mr Mike Milligan?"

"It's a policy that was voted on..."

"Well _un_vote on it! Or make an exception!"

"We can't do that."

"Oh I think you find you can, _Head care-worker_."

Mike sighed "Astra, I know you're angry for being here. But there is nothing you can do about it."

_I can run away, old man. And you will never have to see me again._

"Fine. Where's my room?"

"Second door on the left. And by the way, you'll soon have a room-mate. You've both had similar pasts and the staff and I thought it'd be a good idea for you two to share a room."

"OK. Fine." I grab my box and secure my rucksack to my back before I open the door silently to see the other kids standing there, ears pressed against the now-open door.

"Ah! Um... We were..." A ginger boy mumbled as everyone left the scene.

"You know what, I don't care." I walk past him and go up the stairs.

_Second door on the left..._

I go to the appropriate door and kick at it, sending it crashing open.

The room has pink wallpaper with streaks of silver paint on it - as if some idiot tried to paint the wallpaper. There are two beds - one with a black cover and the other is pure white. There is a faint smell - a boyish aroma of aftershave. A boy must've stayed here once before. I briefly wonder who my new room-mate is. But to be honest, I don't care.

I shut the door behind me and chuck the box of new clothes on the floor. I open my rucksack to find the last of my money - £220 - and the picture of me and my family. They are all gone, a distant memory now.

Just like my happiness.

I stare up at the ceiling, ignoring the curtains fluttering in the breeze, and wonder where my life went wrong.

* * *

><p>"Astra?" Tracy knocks on the door.<p>

I stare up at the ceiling, ignoring her.

"Are you awake in there?"

Silence. I clutch the framed photograph of my family, to my chest.

I will not cry. I have not cried for four years. And I'm not going to start now.

Tracy opens the door and I stuff my photograph under my pillow before giving her a glare.

"Dinner is ready, the kids are going to go in about 5 minutes so, just telling you." Tracy tells me, ignoring my trademark glare.

"I'm not hungry." I lie instantly.

"You haven't eaten for 36 hours. I think you would be."

"... What is it?"

"Pizza."

A ghost of a smile crept onto my face but I restrained it "I... I can make an exception."

Tracy smiled at me and I got up and walked past her, ignoring her smile.

The kids began running down the stairs and a small blonde girl waved at me "I'm Tee. Do you want to sit next to me at dinner?"  
><em>If I'm not nice, I'll be the outcast again.<br>_I feigned a smile "Sure. I'm Astra. It's nice to meet you, Tee."  
>She smiled at me and pulled me along the corridor. I abandoned a now-smiling Tracy. I hated that woman with a burning passion.<br>We went into the kitchen and I sat obediently beside Tee. She told me who every resident was, using pictures she somehow had in her possession and pointing at each kid.  
>Liam and Frank were the closest to my age - 15. The pair of them was best friends.<p>

There was also two girls – Elektra and Sapphire – they were 15 too. Apparently, you didn't want to mess with the pair of them – they were stroppy drama queens.

Frank apparently had cerebral palsy - so he wouldn't speak clearly. But apparently he was a sweet boy. Tee said that Liam had been on the run for several days but he'd probably turn up soon.  
>Eventually, the other residents began to file into the kitchen and sit down at the table.<br>2 boxes of pizza were opened and the kids grabbed at least 3-4 slices each.  
>"So, where do you come from?" Toby (ginger boy) asked me.<br>"North London."  
>"That is exactly 263.72 miles away from where we are sitting right now." Gus informed me.<br>"Er... right." I chew on my pizza slice and swallow the amount I have in my mouth. Food tastes great - I have missed having such wonderful food.  
>For the rest of dinner, I totally blank out. I put my clear plate by the sink and walk out of the room, hands in pockets.<br>"Astra!" Tee calls.  
>I stick my head in the door frame "Yeah?"<br>"Don't go upstairs! Go to the lounge!"  
>"Fine."<br>I walk to the lounge and after about 10 minutes of staring out of the window at the passing cars, the other kids file in.  
>"Carmen! Come and say hi to Astra!" Tee pulls a Hispanic-looking girl towards me.<br>"Hello Astra." Carmen smiles shyly at me.  
>"Hi Carmen."<br>"Um... How old are you?"  
>"I'm 14 - 15 next week."<br>"Oh! I'm eleven."

I was introduced to everyone and I gave them all fake smiles. I feigned politeness and enthusiasm. Tracy, Mike and a coloured care-worker were falling for it, clearly. And so were the others.

But there was one girl that couldn't stand the SIGHT of me - her name was Elektra. Apparently, she'd been in a vicious gang called the Cobras. All her mates ended up in prison and she ended up in care.

"You better watch your back, new girl." She hissed at me.

"You better watch yours, whale-girl." I hiss back.

She walks out of the room, muttering curses.

After a few more introductions, I leave.

"Uh... I'm going to bed." I say, walking past the others and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was 12:06am and I was ready. I was ready to leave Elm Tree House. I took my family photograph from under my pillow and stuffed it in my backpack before slinging it on my shoulder. I opened my door and peered out into the gloomy corridor. Good, nobody was awake.<p>

I step onto the landing, avoiding the creaky floorboards that I tested out earlier. I tip-toe down the stairs and walk to the front door. My fingers go to the door handle when a thought crosses my mind.

_Never go out the front door. Go out the back instead. Nobody will suspect that.  
><em>

I walk onwards, along the corridor. I check every room I pass for anybody who is awake. They are all empty and dark. I finally reach the kitchen and I take the three bottles of water that I put in the fridge, earlier. I walk towards the back door and stare out at the darkness, wondering where I will go and how long it will take for the police to find me again. Maybe they'll give up for another four years.

_In four years, I'll be 18/19, I'll be classed as an adult. I'll just be a homeless person that nobody cares about... I guess I can live with that._

I search the almost-pitch-black kitchen for the back door key and find it pretty quickly. With trembling fingers, I unlock the back door. I open the door and a cold gust of wind blows in my face.

_Wow, that was the easiest escapee I've ever had!_

_I need to go. I need to leave now._

I set my foot outside the door but stop as I spot something moving in the darkness of the trees.

_I'm just seeing things. But I need to go, NOW!_ My brain orders me.

But that could be a stalker or a slave-trader. That could be anyone...

The shape is walking towards me slowly.

_They can't see me, it's too dark in here._

I stumble backwards, sending the metal bin crashing against the ground.

"Hello?" Mike calls. The corridor light goes on.

_Shit! It's now or never!_

I run for dear life, straight towards the woods.

"Astra?" Mike yells from the kitchen door.

I plan to jump over the fence and run off into the night but I am stopped. Someone has locked me in their arms. I struggle.

The security light goes on and I know my cover is blown as I shine white.

"Liam! Astra! What the HELL are you doing out at midnight?" Mike yells.

"Hey Mike, just catching our newest resident. How you been?" The boy has a strong Geordie accent.

I pull myself out of Liam's arms and attempt to run past him but he grabs me by my waist.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here!" I hiss, kicking as I am dangled in the air.

"Hey, neither do I. But that's life, you can't always get what you want." He whispers in my ear.

Mike comes out and grabs my wrist. Liam lowers me down onto the ground.

"We're going to have a nice long chat, the pair of you." He looks at both of us, a murderous, enraged look in his eyes.

I sigh as he drags me into the house.

_I better check next time there aren't any residents hiding in the trees..._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know how that went... Review please!<strong>


	2. We met last night

**A.N:**

**Thank-you so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me! :)**

**By the way, Astra has flashbacks when she sleeps. If you see italics and I haven't put her to sleep, that's her thoughts.**

**I hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p>"Firstly, Liam, where have you been for the past 4 days?"<p>

"Around." He shrugs.

"But _where_?"

"Newcastle."

"NEWCASTLE? NEWCASTLE?"  
>"Calm down, Mike! It's only 15 miles away!"<p>

Mike sighs "Liam, we have to notify the police AGAIN, now! And you, Astra, what the HELL were YOU doing?"

Silence.

Tracy walks in with the coloured care-worker - Gina.

"Mike? What's going on?"

"Liam! Where have you been, man?" Gina stares in amazement at Liam.

I haven't even seen him yet.

"Around." Liam puts his feet up on Mike's desk. Mike clenches his teeth yet says nothing.

"Astra, why are you dressed? Did you go out?" Tracy asks.

"She was going to run away again." Mike explains, his eyes now turning to me.

"Astra, running away isn't the solution..." Tracy says.

Silence.

"You were making so much progress with the other kids, earlier. We thought you were happy being here..."

"It's called a _facade_. Who in their right mind would be HAPPY in a CARE HOME?" I snap.

Liam laughs "Feisty!"

"Alright, the pair of you go to bed. We'll talk again in the morning." Mike orders.

I get up and leave the room silently before walking up the stairs.

"Good luck, Liam." Somebody says.

I ignore the gathered kids at the top of the stairs and go into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I chuck my backpack under my bed and then climb onto my bed. I stare up at the ceiling and sigh deeply.

_I was so close! _

I kick my boots off and wiggle my toes then curl up into a comfy position. It's going to be a long night.

_The car was going at the national speed limit. We were driving in the darkness along a forest road._

"_Mom?" I ask Mom._

"_What is it, Astra?" Mom asks, turning to face me._

"_Where are we going?" I ask her._

_She taps her nose and smiles at me "It's a surprise."_

"_Oh __**please**__, Mom!"_

_She shakes her head stubbornly "It's a birthday surprise. You won't find out until we get there."_

_But we never did._

_An animal is running in front of the car headlights. A stag. I can see the fear on its face. Mom, Dad and I are wearing identical masks of horror._

"_PHILLIP!" Mom screams._

_I turn to my oblivious little sister and take her hand. Then I fix my eyes back on the stag, staring into the face of death._

_The car suddenly rolls and I am thrown like a ragdoll before I find myself lying in the middle of another road. I lay there and I wait to die._

* * *

><p>I wake up, gasping for breath. I clutch at my hoodie and try to ignore the fact I am trembling horrifically. I rock on my bed, my head hidden by my knees.<p>

_It was just a dream, calm down, Astra._

I finally pull away when Gina yells "ASTRA? YOU AWAKE?"

"Yeah! I'll be down in 10 minutes!" I yell back.

I crawl under my new bed and pull out the cardboard box of new clothes. I take out a pair of light-blue skinny jeans, a red short-sleeved t-shirt and a light-blue denim jacket. I slip off my old clothes and put on the new ones. I put the worn clothes in the washing basket attached to the end of my bed and pull on my ox-blood-coloured Doc Martens. I brush my silky black hair and tie it up into a simple pony-tail. I tie my Docs laces and then walk down the stairs.

I immediately panic about who I will be forced to be seated with. What if somebody is sitting next to Tee or Carmen? I could be seated with Elektra...

I walk into the kitchen and find all of the other kids seated at the table. Thankfully, there is a spare seat next to Tee. She must've saved it for me.

"Finally!" Elektra mutters. I ignore her and sit down next to Tee.

"Toast, yeah?" Gina hands me a plate of toast.

"Thanks."

I notice Frank and Liam were not here.

"Where's Liam and Frank?" Carmen asks the question that everybody wants to know.

"Liam went to the park with Frank at 7:36am." Gus informs Carmen. She nods slowly and then continues to eat her own toast.

The others chat and I have a polite conversation with Tee and Carmen and even a girl called Lily.

"So, are you any good at football?" Toby asks me.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I say, swallowing a mouthful of orange juice.

"Can you teach me?" He asks shyly.

"Uh... no."

"Oh." His face falls.

I don't like to make others upset but I shrug off the guilt.

"Please, Astra. It'd make his day." Mike says in my ear as he passes by.

"Fine. Come on then, Rooney." I pick up the ball by the back door and shake it "Johnny, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure!" Johnny gets up and follows me out of the door.

At first, I thought they'd be nervous about being around a 14 year old girl. They don't seem like it though.

"Who's in goal, then?" I ask, holding the ball in my hands.

"Not me." Johnny steps backwards.

Toby sighs "Alright. But I'm not good."

"Neither am I, Toby. I bet I'll miss at some point. Anyway, I'll swap with you in a minute." I give him an attempted smirk that probably looks like a grimace.

"Come on then!" Johnny grabs the ball from me and sets it on the ground.

"Feeling scared, Jonno?" I ask him.

"No! You're a girl!"

"I find that rather sexist..."

He gives me a grin and then kicks the ball.

It's a mess, the pair of us tackling and cheating and using appalling tackling that would make any professional footballer cringe. Johnny gets the ball off me and kicks it into the goal. He cheers "Yes!"

"Hey, I was being easy on you. Calm down." I push him gently.

After more terrible tackling methods, Johnny gets the ball towards the goal. Toby dives for it in the wrong direction. He falls face-down in the mud. Johnny bursts into laughter.

"Eurgh! Yuck!"

"Alright Tobes, I'll swap." I slap him on the back and switch places with him. He seems quite relieved with this – and the fact Gus gives him a dishcloth to wipe his face with.

Wait, where did Gus come from?

"I have been writing how good your football skills are." Gus explains to me.

"So then, what did you write?" I ask him, folding my arms and leaning against the goalpost.

He blushes and looks down at his notebook "Let's see... Violent and likes to cheat."

"I do NOT cheat!" I scowl.

Johnny and Toby begin tackling eachother. Toby gets the ball and I ready myself for when he comes to the goal. He kicks the ball and I watch as it goes flying over the goal and disappears into the trees.

"Well done, Toby!" Johnny growls.

"Whoa, calm down Johnny." I order.

"He lost the ball!"

"Relax, it's in the trees. It was an accident."

"Go get it then, Toby." Johnny orders.

"**I'll **go get it." I jog towards the direction where the ball disappeared.

Johnny and Toby are still arguing by the goal posts.

I disappear into the trees and search the area for the ball.

I pass a tree where a make-shift swing is attached to a sturdy branch. I might go sit there sometime -

"Do you think they will notice?" Somebody says from not too far away. It sounds like Frank.

"Nah, they're probably all colouring pictures in or something." Another voice tells him.

I spot the ball and I run towards it. I'll leave here as quickly as I can.

And then I run across dead leaves. And my cover is blown.

I pick up the ball and scan the area. I spot Frank and another boy who I have never seen before.

"Hey Astra." The smaller boy – who is still much taller than me – greets me.

I look up at Frank for an introduction. He shrugs at me.

They walk closer and the boy holds out a hand to me "Liam O'Donovan. We met last night."

I stare at him. He has cropped bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes and a grin on his face. He is wearing light blue jeans like me and a blue hoodie.

I take his hand and almost gasp at how warm it is. He shakes it firmly and gives me a dazzling pearl-white smile. He doesn't seem to break away.

"Can I have my hand back now?" I ask coldly, eyes narrowing.

His smile goes and is replaced with a frown "Sure. Sorry."

"Yeah. I'm going now..." I sprint away from the pair of them, leaving them in the trees before I head back to Toby and Johnny who are yelling at each other.

"Astra!" Carmen yells from a window.

I set the ball on the ground and look up at Carmen.

Tee appears from behind her and waves "Come on up!"

I stare at the two boys and then at Gus who is standing there and writing in his notebook.

"I'm going now. Stop fighting." I separate the two boys and they glare at each other.

I roll my eyes and walk into the house.

"Having fun?" Tracy asks me.

I glare at her and then walk out of the room, past Mike and Gina in the corridor.

I walk up the stairs and find Carmen, Tee and Lily in Carmen's room.

"Hey Astra!" Carmen greets me.

I sit down in their circle and they ask me about my fashion style.

"Well, I like black..."

"You're Goth? Oh that is SO cool!" Carmen beams at me.

"What's a _Goth_?" Tee asks.

"Goths LOVE wearing black all the time, isn't that right, Astra?" Lily asks me.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I'm not Goth... I'm wearing red and blue."

They don't seem to believe me.


	3. Pushing Liam away

**A.N: **

**Wow! I can't believe people are reading this! Thank-you so much! And thank-you for the reviews and the story alerts and people have even clicked 'Favourite story' Oh my DAYS! You people are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!**

**Yeah, some swearwords in here. And of course, I only own the police officers and Astra.  
><strong>

_In this chapter, I feel like I want to slap Astra around the face - repeatedly!_

**Please don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy! :D (Reviews are like Writer Energy Drinks!)**

* * *

><p>I had been reading in the lounge when Liam and Frank had come into the lounge.<p>

"Reading, are we?" Liam took my book off me and studied the front cover.

"_Great Expectations_... Isn't that by Charlie Divens?"

"_Charles__ Dickens_." I correct him, snatching the book back.

"So, you a bookworm then?" He sits himself on the snooker table.

"No, I'm just bored. This place is so dull." I tell him, resuming my page.

"Well why don't you come and play snooker with me and Frank?" He gestures to the table he's sittig on.

I look up at Frank and see him squirming.

_Does he not want me hanging around with him?_

"No, it's fine. I've... got... things I need to do." I lie. Frank relaxes.

I fold my page and then put the battered copy on the couch.

"Alright, see you around, Astra." Liam calls as I walk out of the room.

Before I can respond, Mike walks into me.

"Astra, where do you think you're going?" He asks me.

"To my room?" I fold my arms.

"No you're not. You're going to the office."

"But I have stu-"

"NOW."

I huff deeply and walk into the office.

Two police officers are sitting there. Alexis and George. I know George well – he talked to me after my family were killed in the accident that destroyed my life. Alexis, well, I hate her guts, I talked to her before I came to Elmtree. She's new, she's feisty and she's a bitch to me when nobody is around.

Liam is being pulled along by Mike. He must've tried to bolt.

"In." Mike orders me as I freeze in the doorway.

I glance at the front door and sigh as I count the bolts and padlocks. I sit on one of the two seats opposite Alexis and George.

Liam sits next to me.

"Now THIS, is PRICELESS! TWO of the most troublesome teenagers in the Newcastle region, together in a care home!" Alexis laughs, clasping her hands together.

"Nice to see you again, Alexis." Liam grins cockily at her.

"Hello Mr O'Donovan. It's been a week..."

"A _week_?" I ask Liam.

"Mr O'Donovan and yourself are well acquainted with us officers and spending the night in a police cell. Or in your case, Astra, the streets."

Silence. I fold my arms and glare at her "Shut up. That's private."

"Oh, so you actually _do_ speak! It's always been silence with you, Astra." She ignores my order.

Silence.

"Spoke too soon, Alexis." George mutters.

"I'm presuming you know each other's pasts, right? Isn't that a policy here?" Alexis asks, leaning forward and staring at me in the eyes.

A lump forms in my throat and I feel myself stiffening.

The pair of us are silent.

"Liam wasn't told about Astra's past. None of the kids were." Mike points out.

"Mr Milligan, we need to speak to the children in private. If you would be so kind..." George gestured to the door. Mike nodded and turned to us "Behave."

We didn't answer and he left the room.

"Well, you should find out, Liam."

I close my eyes and focus on my breathing.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. _

"No thanks, Alexis. I don't enjoy nosing into people's lives."

I exhale deeply.

"You seem relieved, Astra. Am I right?" Alexis asks me.

Silence.

"In other news, George and I came here to tell you that the pair of you are incredibly close to being sent to a young offender's institute. And then there is the possibility of jail. How do you feel about that?"

"For _running away_?" I ask her.

"Others have done worse crimes than us. And running away can't be called a crime!" Liam points out.

"Running away is classed as 'wasting valuable police time'. And _stealing_ is one of the worst crimes you can commit, Mr O'Donovan. You've had lots of experience in stealing." Alexis tells him.

She turns to me "And _you_ haven't had such a clean record either, Astra. You used to carry weapons, did you not?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." I fold my arms in an attempt to look calm. Inside, I am panicking.

"You walked the streets with a Swiss Army Knife in your pocket and a _sharpened _kitchen knife."

I shrug, staring down at the pattern on my jeans and trying to block out what she was saying.

"So, we've basically been given a warning. Now can we go?" Liam asks.

"Well th-"

"Can we go or not?"

Alexis sighs "Fine. Go. We'll be checking on you soon – the pair of you.

"Try not to get into trouble." George tells us as we get up and head towards the office door.

"Good luck with _that_." Alexis mutters to herself.

I award her with a glare before I walk out of the door.

"Well, that went well." Liam says, facing me.

I ignore him and head towards the stairs.

"Why do you act all moody and cold, all of the time?" He asks.

I stop "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well you never smile or laugh or anything. You sulk."

"I do NOT sulk!"

"And if you're offended, you storm away and hide from everyone."

"And since when have I _hid_ from anyone here?"

"You ran away from me and Frank..."

"That's because I hate you, Liam!" I snap without thinking.

_Stupid! Why did I say that? _

His face crinkles up with pain for an instant but then his eyes harden "Well I hate you too, Astra. I TRIED to make you feel welcome but you just turned a blind eye to me! You treated me like I was DIRT! You're just as bad as Elektra! Why don't you go and hang out with her? I'm sure you'd be best friends!"

He must've been through a lot of heartbreak and pain if he can recover that quickly.

"Get lost, Liam. I don't need you." I snap again, a reflex.

_Am I asking for a fucking death wish?_

He storms out of the room before I can apologize. I feel guilty about upsetting him.

_Never get attached to anyone. _My brain tells me.

And I listen to it.

I walk up the stairs and I attempt to blank Liam O'Donovan from my mind.

I fail miserably.

_You push everybody away, Astra. Why?_

Because I don't want to get hurt.

_But if you tell them, they can help you cope with your past._

I shake the thought from my head.

_No, I trust nobody. And it's going to stay that way._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Astra you jerk! Go and apologize to him, NOW! (<strong>_She'll apologize if you guys write a_ _review!_**)**

**_Jeez, I got BAD Writer's Block in that chapter. Hopefully I'll recover soon!  
><em>**_  
><em>


	4. Sorry doesn't cover it

**A.N:**

**I'm sorry for the late update! I had SOOOO bad Writer's Block but your reviews helped me through! And it didn't help my electricity was turned off last night so I couldn't post this yesterday. But now it's back! Huzzah!**

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next morning, Liam and I were ignoring eachother. Well, he was glaring at me but when I had eye contact with him, he'd practically stare holes through my skull until I looked away.<p>

"Are we playing footie again, Astra?" Toby asked me.

"Uh... No. I've got stuff to do. Later, OK?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise."

"Come on Frank." Liam orders Frank, glaring at me with his dark eyes. He storms out of the room, Frank following him.

_Ooooh_s fill the room and suddenly everyone is looking at me.

"Did you get into a fight with your boyfriend or something?" Johnny teases.

"I haven't got a boyfriend, Johnny." I tell him, staring at my cereal to try and ignore the looks everyone is giving me.

"Oh Johnny, you should have heard the pair of them yesterday." Elektra smirks at me and then prods her cereal with her spoon.

"And what exactly did you hear, Elektra?" I look up from my cereal.

"_That's because I hate you Liam! Get lost, I don't need you!_ Remember?" Elektra asks me innocently.

"What did he do that made you say that?" Tee asks.

"It must have been bad..." Johnny comments.

"Look, let me sort out my own life, OK?" I snap.

The kids look hurt – except Elektra. But she's a heartless s bitch so I don't' care about her.

"Sorry, I'm stressed. Look, I'm gonna' go sort this out."

"I'm sure if you snog him, he'll forgive you!" Elektra snickers.

I ignore her and head to the lounge. Frank and Liam are nowhere in sight.

I head upstairs and search every room.

_Where's Liam's room? I haven't seen it. He must share with Frank._

I go to Frank's room and knock on the door.

"Come in." Frank calls.

_I need to be on the good side of __**somebody**__. Just go in, apologize and leave. It's not hard._

I open the door and peer in. Frank and Liam are sitting opposite eachother on Frank's bed and they are playing cards. Oh, Liam must have a bedroom somewhere else then – there's only one bed.

"I win, Frankie boy." Liam smirks at Frank, putting the cards down on the duvet.

"Liam..." Frank prods Liam as he collects the cards and begins to put them away.

"What? You want to play AGAIN? I thought we were going to play snooker."

Frank gestures to me.

Liam looks up at me, his eyes going cold "What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"Well I don't."

"Liam, please..."

"Didn't you hate me yesterday? So why would you want to talk to me?" Liam asks, getting up and walking towards me until he is close and more threatening. I press my back against the wall "Liam, it was an accident. I didn't m-"

"How is telling someone you hate them an _accident_?" He demands, folding his arms.

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"Yeah, that's easy to believe."

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm sorry, OK!"

"Y'know, _sorry_ doesn't cover it."

"Well what do you want me to say, Liam?"

"I don't want you to say anything! But do us a favour, why don't you just get lost? I don't need you." He quotes what I said the other day.

"Liam, I'm so so-"

"Spare me the crap and go away."

"Fine."

I walk out of the room silently. To add effect, Liam slams the door behind me.

"Went well, didn't it?" Elektra asks from next to me. She smiles sweetly at me.

I walk away, ignoring her jibes.

***LATER THAT DAY***

I had become incredibly lonely again. I couldn't relate to Tee, Lily and Carmen or Sapphire. And there was no point trying to have a polite conversation with Elektra. Liam and Frank must've said something because all the kids were now ignoring me.

"He's Liam, he'll forgive you." Sapphire told me at lunch. The pair of us was sitting outside – sick of the silence and glares off all the kids.

"I doubt that. He hates my guts."

"Did you apologize?"  
>I nod "He didn't take it well."<p>

She thinks to herself and then looks at me "He's competitive. You can win him back but it'll be difficult. Challenge him to something – a sport perhaps."

"And how does that work?" I ask her, ignoring the _win him back_. That sounds like a broken-up couple thing.

"You make a deal with him. So if you win the game, he forgives you."

"And if I don't...?"

She shrugs "You better win, then."

I finish my lunch and walk into the kitchen.

"Where's Liam?" I ask Johnny.

"Lounge. Playing snooker." He replies.

I walk silently out of the kitchen, ignoring the curious looks I am being given off of Tracy.

"Astra?" She stops me in the hallway.

"What?" I ask her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Well you are anyway."

"I heard you and Liam fighting the other day."

"More like _I was eavesdropping on you and Liam the other day._"

"Astra, hear me out. I'm worried about Liam, he's been really upset."

"Well I'm going to go fix it. So can I go now?"

"Oh. Sure."

I walk away before she can say anything else.

Just as Johnny said, Liam and Frank were in the lounge playing snooker.

I consider turning back and running away but Sapphire and Tracy stand in the doorway. They obviously want me to sort this out.

"Liam..." I whisper.

He looks up as he scores a winning shot.

"Astra." He says calmly – his eyes still cold and unwelcoming.

"Can I talk to you?"

"There's only us. So go ahead."

"In _private_! Just you and me!" I order.

Liam passes Frank the snooker cue and walks to me.

"What?" He asks.

For some reason, I cannot meet his eyes.

"I'm... I'm so sorry. I know sorry doesn't cover it but, I didn't mean what I said yesterday."

"You can't just expect me to forgive you that easily." He turns away.

I grab his wrist "Please Liam!"

He becomes stiff and I cling onto his wrist. The pair of us are silent.

"Can I have my wrist back now?" He finally asks in a cold voice. It reminds me of when he introduced himself the other day.

I release his wrist from my death grip as if I had been touching an open flame.

He walks away from me and towards the snooker table.

"Liam, I'll do anything..." I plead.

He shakes his head stubbornly "Just leave me alone."  
>My shoulders droop in defeat and I nod my head "O-Okay..."<p>

I walk out of the room.

Sapphire and Tracy are still in the doorway and by the expressions on their faces; I must have been close to tears.

But I never cry.

And I will never cry over Liam O'Donovan. Fact.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Trust me Astra, you will. And I'm the author, I know these things!<strong>

**Please keep writing reviews! They make me happy!**


	5. Locked in the Toy Cupboard

**A.N:** **Hi everyone! Just telling you that I will NOT be updating/adding chapters until the 27th! This is because of tomorrow it's Christmas and on the 26th, I'm at my mom's having a late Christmas. This is the shortest chapter I've written so far (lost my laptop charger and it's dying. LOL. I guess I'll have to go find it in a minute!)**

**Once again, thanks for all your reviews and story alerts and favouriting this story - you people are so amazing. It makes me feel so happy to know that I haven't been wasting my time writing endless amounts of Fanfictions.**

**Special thanks to my awesome friend - Teeny! Whenever I got Writer's Block, she'd help me through! Thank-you so much!  
><strong>

**And Merry Christmas to you all! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'd been sitting in my room all day, ignoring Tracy and Sapphire's knocking. I'd told them I didn't feel well and eventually they'd left me alone.<p>

But now, I'd finally had enough of sitting in my room and feeling miserable so I decided to head downstairs. I didn't need Liam's friendship – I could manage without it. I mean, I'd only known the boy for three days. So why did I crave his attention so much? What about him was so special that I desperately desired?

Yeah, he was cute but _still_... If he was going to act like a stroppy drama queen, what was the point of me trying to become friends with him again?

Anyway, it was MY fault that we weren't on good terms anymore – I was the one that had pushed him away. And I regretted it terribly.

I wanted Sapphire to come with me so I wasn't alone. But I knew Sapphire was in her room so I didn't dare enter. I had learnt that whenever Sapphire was in her room, you didn't disturb her. The advice I had been given was right. She seemed like she was in a disturb-me-and-you-die-mood because her music was pulsing through her door and out into the corridor.

I ignored Toby and Johnny on the staircase - who were clearly ignoring me anyway - and I headed towards the garden. The toy cupboard suddenly opened and I was yanked inside.

I struggled violently as the door shut behind me, kicking to try and escape whatever dragged me in. It was pitch black.

"Astra! Ow! Stop kicking!" Liam hissed.

I froze "Liam?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"What do _you_ want? You told me to get lost."

"And so did you." He points out.

I remain silent and he tells me "I wanted to apologize."

"In the TOY cupboard? In complete _darkness_?"

"Er... Well... Yeah..."

"Bit creepy of you. You just _dragged_ me in here."

"Look, just hear me out, OK?"

"Can you at least turn the light on? This is _really _awkward."

"Oh for god's sake."

"Just turn the light on!"

"Alright, calm down."

A small amount of light suddenly fills the cupboard – enough for me to see Liam's face.

I fold my arms and try my best not to give Liam a cold glare.

"Alright then, what did you want to say?" I ask.

"I wanted to say I was sorry."

I bite my tongue in an effort not to say _Sorry doesn't cover it. _Instead, I just stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Look, be grateful I'm apologizing. I don't apologize to many people, Astra."

"Because you're a stubborn bastard."

He stares at me, his eyes widening. A small smile appears on my face.

He eventually rewards me with a grin "Yeah, I guess I am."

We stare at each-other in silence for a few moments before he asks "Well then, are we going to have a girly chat in here or actually get out before someone sees us in here and gets the wrong idea?"

"Yeah, we should go. But you shouldn't have pulled me in here in the first place."

He rolls his eyes

Liam pushes on the door. It doesn't open.

"Well come on then." I tell him.

He presses himself against it and uses force to try and open it.

"I thought you were strong. Clearly, you're not."

"I am! But it's jammed!"

"Oh great! I'm stuck in the toy cupboard with you!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Trust me; I'm finding this just as awkward as you are. And I'm _really_ trying to open this door."

After another unsuccessful attempt, I push him aside.

"Let ME do it. Girl power."

I push at the door with all my might and it groans with effort.

"I thought you were weak. Clearly, you're not."

"Shows you're not bright, Liam." I joke as I push at the door.

A sliver of light appears through the crack.

"I'm doing it!" I hiss triumphantly.

"No you're not. You're not getting anywhere. Why don't we both just do it?"

"Fine."

Liam places his hands on the door and pushes with all his might. I copy him.

Slowly, more slivers of light appear through the cracks of the door frame.

Suddenly, the weight is gone and the door opens. I fall out of the cupboard and onto the ground. A weight falls on top of me and I hiss in pain as I am pinned to the ground. I am reminded of the countless times that police officers would pin me to the ground, face pressed against gravel cutting my face, and then arrest me. The weight is Liam.

Elektra is standing there, grinning at the pair of us.

I notice something flashing in her hand. My eyes widen when I realize what it is - a mobile phone.

"Wait until I show the others! They'll finally know you're a couple!" She grins, sprinting from the room.

_Oh shit!_

I lay against the floor, closing my eyes and sighing in frustration.

_God this is going to be __**so**__ awkward..._

"Want some help?" Liam asks.

I open my eyes and look up to see him in front of me, holding a hand out to me.

"I mean, you obviously can't stand on your own." He grins at me.

I take hold of his hand and he pulls me to my feet.

"Shouldn't we go and stop Elektra?" I ask.

"Who's more trustworthy?"

I shrug.

"Well who do the kids actually _like_?"

"You?"

"Exactly. And they hate Elektra. So they'll believe what I say."

"And what exactly... _are _you going to say?"

He just grins at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Press that review button! And Merry Christmas to you all! :)<strong>


	6. Poisoned Liamade

**A.N: I think I've got a medical condition - Writer's Block. It's deadly to writers and requires serious treatment.**

**Here's my latest chapter. I'm sorry it's late! **

* * *

><p>I never found out what Liam told the others. But they were all talking to me and acknowledging me again - so I didn't mind as much. But Elektra was glancing at me every so often, and whenever we established eye contact, she'd give me a nasty smirk. So obviously something had happened. I soon learned to ignore her.<p>

For the last few days, I'd been trying to figure out who my new room mate was. Obviously they were sleeping in this room (there was always a pair of trainers on the carpet below the black-quilted bed and a pair of jeans strewn loosely on the bed.) I hadn't asked the other kids, and there was no point asking the care workers - I hated them as much as I hated Elektra.

After a long time staring at the ceiling out of boredom, I decided to go downstairs. Maybe Toby and Johnny would want to play football again.  
>The residents hadn't forgotten it was my birthday in less than a week and they were over-excited. I however, was not. Painful memories were brought up whenever somebody mentioned 'birthday'. But I had a perfectly logical reason for hating my birthday.<br>My family were killed on my tenth birthday. And I was the only survivor. As every year passes, I think of it as if it is another year without the people I love, another year of isolation and depression.  
>I collided with something and I was pulled out of my thoughts abruptly.<br>"Head in the clouds, Dolly Daydream?"  
>I stared, dazed at the talking <em>thing<em>.  
>"Oh. Hi Liam." I greeted him.<br>"Where you going?" He asks, folding his arms and staring down at me.  
>"Somewhere."<br>"Where?" He unfolds his arms and blocks my way.  
>"I didn't know you became corridor monitor. Have I got a curfew or something?"<br>"Yeah, got the job today." He jokes "So, where are you going?"  
>"Like I said, <em>somewhere<em>."  
>"Then I'm afraid you can't pass." He folds his arms again.<br>"Guess I'll just have to jump out the window then."  
>"You <em>wouldn't<em>."  
>I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Then quickly, I sprinted under his arms and past him.<br>"Oi! Get back 'ere!"  
>I ran down the corridor and headed towards the stairs, but Liam was faster than me.<p>

He grabbed me by the waist and I shrieked and began laughing.

_Holy shit. I just laughed!_

Sapphire opened her bedroom door and peered out. Her eyes widened when she saw Liam and I.

They returned to their lazy half-open state and she asked "Keep it down. Some of us are trying to listen to music."

"Sorry, just caught a criminal." Liam releases his grip on me. I instantly miss his comforting hold. Yes, it was a lock. But it wasn't like the ones I'm usually held in – by the police.

Sapphire shuts the door. As it closes, a smile appears on her face.

Her eyes spoke three words.

_I knew it._

I sprinted past Liam and another rare laugh escaped my lips as I ran down the stairs, the boy chasing me.

***Later that day***

I could hear laughter from above me.

I frowned, staring at the ceiling. I didn't think there was a fourth story – I thought I was on the top floor of the house. Obviously not.

And I didn't think that mice laughed the same laugh as Liam O'Donovan.

I ignored the laughter, focusing on the destroyed copy of **Great Expectations**.

_Poor Pip... _I thought silently as I read.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

Liam opened the door.

"Hello Liam." I greeted him over "my" novel.

"Hey Bookworm. Reading that _thing_ again?"

I studied the book and stared at him with narrowed eyes "Mr O'Donovan, this is a _classic_!"

"In bad condition and it's **boring**."

I could hardly believe my ears.

"You're not a bookworm, are you?"

"'Fraid not. Anyway, me and Frank need you."

"Why?" I ask, folding my book and putting it on the duvet.

"Surprise."

"Will you go away if I come with you?"

"Yeah."

"OK, I'm coming."

I get up and follow Liam along the corridor before we turn another corner.

"Thought there would be an attic."

"Huh?"

"I heard laughing from upstairs and thought I was mad."

"You are."

I elbow him in the ribs "Not."

He just grins at me "Sure."

"This better be good, or I'm going."

"What are you planning to happen?" He asks as we climb the stairs.

"You'll die up here and I'll be free of you."

"Ouch." He replies.

I laugh again – a rare thing.

"Hey, you're laughing."

I haven't laughed for a long time.

"So?"

"I was just saying..."

"Well, whatever."

"You excited about your birthday?" He asks me.

"Yeah, thrilled." I mutter.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"I'm not."

"You hate birthdays?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I want to tell him. I feel the strangest urge for him to hug me and for me to cry my worries and tell him everything and not have to hold back. But I can't. My brain is telling me not to – I don't trust him.

_I am falling for Liam O'Donovan._

Impossible.

"Cos' I do."

"Why?"

"Cos' you _age_."

"Means you get closer to adulthood."

"I'd rather be a kid."

_I want to reverse time. I want to be with my family._

"Why?"

"Cos' childhood is easier."

"What age would you be?"

"9." I tell him.

_9 years old because my family would still be alive. _

"I'd want to be 18."

"Why?"

"Cos' I could drive a car."  
>"That's not a major achievement."<p>

"You must be crazy. Driving a car would be _awesome_!"

I shake my head, knowing he can't see me behind him.

We walk up the rest of the steps silently.

Frank is sitting on a beanbag and reading a Beano comic.

"Oh! It's a den!" I exclaim, looking around the attic. Only half of it has been converted in a den. The other is buried by board games.

"A h_alf_-done den." Liam shrugs.

We walk towards Frank and I sit on the swing opposite two beanbags.

Frank looks up at me, his eyes widening.

"Hello Frank." I greet him.

"Hello."

"Frank's gone shy. Ain't you Frank?" Liam laughs as he sits opposite me on the beanbag beside Frank.

Frank stares at Liam and then at me, not speaking, before going back to his comic.

"Not." Frank mumbles, turning the page of his comic.

"Sure." Liam grins.

"Thought you weren't bookworms."

"Huh?"

I point to the opened cardboard boxes labelled 'BEANO COMICS'

"_Frank_ reads." Liam tells me.

"So do you." Frank says, his eyes scanning the comic.

"Do not!"

"Looks like you've been telling some lies, Liam."

He shrugs and gets up "Want some Liamade, Frank?"

"_Liamade_?" I ask.

He shoots me a dark grin "My special drink."

"_Ours_." Frank shoots him daggers.

"Sorry, _our _special drink."

Liam lifts a floorboard and pulls out a bottle of blue liquid.

"What the HELL is that?"

"_Liamade_. Duh."

Liam takes three plastic cups out of the floorboard and sets them on the floor.

He unscrews the Liamade and it hisses, bubbling and fizzing. It looks... _dangerous_. Like it's going to explode.

Liam typically serves himself first, Frank second and the guest last. (Me.)

Before he drinks, he tells me "It takes getting used to."

"Looks toxic."

He laughs and tells me "It is. It blew up my foster parents' house."

"What an accomplishment."

He grins "It was."

I raise the cup and his smile grows.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting the impression it's poisoned." I put the cup down.

"As _if_ I'd poison the Liamade!"

"I bet the actual _Liamade _is poisonous..."

"Look, me and Frank will drink it. Right, Frank?"

Frank sets his comic aside and picks up his cup.

"To Liamade, Frankie-boy." Liam hits Frank's cup with his own and downs it in five seconds flat.

He gives me a sparkly smile.

"It's good." Frank tells me.

"Alright. If I'm poisoned, I'm suing you both." I tell the pair, downing it in one.

A moment of silence passes.

"Holy shit, she downed it." Liam mutters, stunned.

I lick my lips "Bit sweet."

And then the flavour hits me. I bring my hands to my mouth as if I was going to be sick. My nose is burning and my mouth feels like it's on fire.

Liam's face lights up and he grins "Tasting it?"

"Ah shit! Water!" I cry out, jumping from the swing.

"We've only got more Liamade." Liam chuckles.

"Fuck you!"

The pair laugh.

I hurry down the attic staircase and run to the girl's bathroom down the corridor. I turn on the taps and swallow the cold water. Immediately, the burning stops.

I keep my tongue under the tap, unaware of the girl standing at the doorway.

"You look like a weirdo."

Elektra.

I look in the mirror and my eyes are puffy and my mouth is swollen up. I look really weird – as if I've been in a fight and got my face beaten to a pulp.

_Fucking bastards poisoned me!_

She laughs at my face.

"Liamade." I explain.

"Hah! You fell for it! Bet you downed it."

"Please, how do you stop the fucking pain?"

"Not telling."

I sink on the ground and moan "It hurts."

"Like fire?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Smile!" She pulls out her phone.

I hide my face in my hoodie and get up before hurrying past her.

_I'm going to kill that boy._

"Let's have a look!" The dreaded boy says, coming down the attic staircase with Frank in hot pursuit.

"Fuck off Liam!"

He laughs.

"Her face has swollen up. I think she's had an allergic reaction." Elektra says, appearing from the bathroom.

He laughs "Let's see!"

_This is proving I shouldn't trust him. So I won't tell him._

"You could have fucking KILLED me!" I shriek at Liam.

"It's harmless!"

"It's burned me! Did you heat it or something?"

"You need to get used to the taste." He tells me, a smirk on his _unswollen _face.

I walk down the stairs, Liam and Frank following.

"No hoodies." Tracy tells me as I walk into the deserted kitchen, putting the hood down.

She shrieks and my face burns crimson in embarrassment.

_Must be getting worse._

"Liam." I explain to her as she stumbles backwards.

"Shit! Get an icepack for her, Liam!" Tracy orders.

He just laughs.

"TRACY! DID YOU SWEAR?" Gina yells, coming in the room.

She looks down at me, her eyes pleading _no_.

"No." I lie.

Gina screams when she sees me, running from the room.

"Thanks." Tracy tells me.

"If you want to repay me, get me an icepack."

Somebody pulls me roughly by the shoulders and I am turned to where Liam and Frank are standing.

Liam begins laughing hysterically.

I push him away weakly.

"I'll get revenge." I tell him.

_Revenge. _The very word makes my swollen lips turn upwards and into as smile as I turn away.

***A while later***

****I am sitting at the counter in the kitchen when Liam and Frank enter again.

"We know why your face swelled." Liam tells me.

"Right then, why?"

He puts the bottle of Liamade on the table.

I stare at it and then up at him.

"Ours is dark blue usually. This is a different colour."

"Meaning...?"

"Somebody's either switched it or they've added something to it."

"Then why haven't you both got swollen faces and stuff?"

"They've drank insane amounts of Liamade over the past year - they're quite immune to it." Tracy tells me.

"But who would do such a thing?"

_Elektra._

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. Clashing with Elektra

**A.N: ****Oh yeah! It's 2012! Happy New Year to you all! :D**

Special thanks to my friend 'Anonymous 22'. I know her in real life and she's so amazing! She's been helping me a LOT with this story!

**And a special thanks to all you people who take the time to read/review/story alert/favourite this story!**

**26** reviews! YAY! :') :D :) Please help that number rise! And I love you all for encouraging me to write this! I was so scared to publish the first chapter but now I love posting them! Your praise inspires me to write!

**By the way, the characters are going to seem a bit O.O.C in this chapter (rushed because of no laptop charger, I'm sorry, I lose it all the time!) And I'm also going to be a little random when updating, because I'm waiting for the next series to come out for inspiration. 5 days to go, I can't wait! Ahaha! :)**

**And there's a FAIL fight scene in here. Believe me, I am NOT a person who can write fight scenes! I struggled immensely in this chapter!**

**It'll become more interesting soon. I've got a few twists coming for Astra. Poor girl, constantly tortured in my Fanfiction.**

**Always open for tips! :)**

* * *

><p>"Why were you wearing a mask at dinner last night?" Gus asks me at breakfast.<p>

I look up from my bowl of slushy bowl of Weetaabix "What?"

"Why were you wearing a mask at dinner last night?" Gus repeats.

"Er... Felt like it." I lie.

"You were _hiding _your face. Why?"

"Wasn't. Just felt like wearing a mask."

Liam smirks down at his cereal, trying not to laugh.

"I'm _sure_ that wasn't the reason, Astra." Elektra teases.

My eyes flicker to her, two pairs locking and hatred burning in both.

"Are you telling them or shall I?" She challenges.

"S'not a big deal. What's the point?" I frown. For some reason, inside, I am panicking.

"Her face ballooned up." Elektra shoots a grin in my direction.

"Are you being serious? Why?" Carmen tries not to laugh.

"Allergic reaction." I say as casually as possible, aware of the smirks and smiles the kids are now wearing.

Liam brings his hand to his mouth and hides his smile behind it. I fight the urge to choke both him and Elektra to death.

"From what?" Carmen asks, drinking up the information eagerly.

"Liamade." Elektra tells her.

"_Poisoned _Liamade." I point out.

"To be honest, it was the prettiest you looked." Elektra snickers.

"Yet I'm still prettier than you."

"That's a _joke_!" Elektra laughs.

"I was being serious." I say, my voice calm.

She shoots daggers at me. I feel tempted to glare back at her. But I instead choose to torment her with a pleasant smile.

"See you later, _friend_." I tell her as I get up and walk expertly out of the room.

Despite my cool and collected facade, I am enraged.

_Soon... _I think darkly.

***Later that day***

I stared out the window at the car that pulled up outside the front door. Toby hurried towards the car, yanked the door open and leapt inside before slamming the door shut. He looked excited, a big smile on his face.

I stared after the car as it drove out of the grounds and sped away down the main road.

He was lucky – he had people who loved him. I knew about his past – his parents were killed in a car crash like mine were. It looked as if he was going to pretend these foster parents were his true parents – I would.

Actually, I wouldn't. I'd run away. Typical me.

"Waving your boyfriend off?" Liam asked from behind me. I wasn't startled – I was used to his stalking.

"As if." I smirk, watching random cars speed along the main road.

"Come on, you can tell me. How long has it been?"

"Liam, that's gross. He's like 11?"

"So?"

"I'm nearly 15; think about how gross that is."

"He can be your toyboy."

I turn away from the window and walk to him "That is _disgusting_, Liam! Me dating Toby is as realistic as you dating _Elektra_."

"As if _that'd_ happen."

"Bet you're wishing it would."

Sapphire appears on the staircase "Can you two stop flirting and let me pass?"

"We're not flirting!" The pair of us reply, disgusted looks on our faces. Well, mine's fake. I'm not sure about Liam's.

"Just let me pass, ok? You're blocking the landing."

We separate and she walks past before turning the corner to her bedroom and disappearing.

I begin walking down the corridor, away from Liam.

"Going to the Toby shrine?" Liam asks.

"No, I'm going to ask Elektra out for you."

I hear his intake of breath and a wide smirk appears on my face.

"I'll kill you." He warns me.

"You seem a little scared, O'Donovan." I tell him, edging closer to Elektra's bedroom. I can see it in the distance.

"If you do, I'll go find Toby and ask him to go out with you – I'll tell him that you're _madly_ in love with him."

"It's quicker asking Elektra out."

"Or what about Gus? Would you like to date him?"

"Liam, he's ten. TEN." I turn to him.

"Gus!" Liam's eyes sparkle and he grins at me.

"Shut up. Don't you _dare_."

Gus appears "Liam, you called me."

"Do you want to go o-"

I reached up and put my hand over Liam's mouth and lied "He was just checking you er... were on time for piano lessons."

"Piano lessons finished an hour ago..." Gus told Liam.

Liam shrugged my lock off.

"Astra _really _likes you." Liam began.

"Liam, shut up! Gus, listen to me, I'm _so_ much more trustworthy than Liam."

"What was you saying, Liam?" Gus asks, ignoring me.

"She's got a crush on you. And she hasn't got the guts to ask you out herself, so here I am."

Gus' face becomes flushed pink "Er... Um..."

"You idiot!" I hiss to Liam, tugging at his shirt.

"I... Er... I have to leave now..." Gus said, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Oh Gus! Don't leave without giving your girlfriend a _hug_!"

"Go." I ordered Gus.

He left instantly.

I was aware of myself twitching with silent fury.

Liam turned to me, an impish grin on his face "I _think_ you got rejected."

**Later***

Liam had been stalking me all day, always in my sight. I found it quite irritating but also quite comforting. He had some kind of calming aura around him. I'd eventually managed to lose him and now he was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Astra." Elektra greeted me in a mocking voice.

"Get lost." I replied crankily, knowing she was just going to wind me up.

"That's not nice. I just want to be _friends_."

"I'm not in the mood." I attempt to step past her but she blocks the staircase.

"Did you get into another fight with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a b-"

"Don't give me that shit." She snaps, stepping towards me.

"Elektra, why are you doing this?" I can't help but stumble backwards.

A smile appears on her face "You have no idea, do you? You're not very bright."

I contain my anger "No, I don't. So why not tell me?"

"Fine. I'm sick of you! You're an annoying, pathetic, weedy _brat_!"

I mentally cringe at the words but I continue to stare at her with a dead, unresponsive face.

"And what made you come to this? What's the point of telling me?"

"Urgh! You're just so annoying! You mope around all the time and expect everyone to be sorry for you! I mean, your family got killed in a car crash, so what?"

The words are cold and deliberate.

I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I clutch at my hoodie.

_No, no, no. They said that nobody would find out..._

"I... I don't know what yo-"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. Do I have to bring it up? Do I have to tell you how your family died, on your tenth birthday?"

"Elektra... shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, shut... up."

"YOU are telling ME to _shut up_?" She asks.

I can feel myself shaking in my shoes, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.

_I haven't cried for so long..._

"Aw, are you going to cry?"

"Elektra, please..." I plead.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" She sneers.

Before I can reply, my fist automatically goes forward and slams into her stomach.

She gasps, sinking onto her knees in front of me.

I am too horrified to move, or to block the rough kick that swipes at my ankles, knocking me onto the ground. I fall on the floor, hitting my chin hard. I lay, stunned, as she gets up and begins to beat me.

She works over my body, targeting every single area. She begins by kicking me hard in the ribs and oxygen is stolen from me, lost in a single breath. Her heavy boot then presses down into my stomach and I fight to contain the vomit rising in my throat. I am rolled over and she sends endless fists into my back. The feeling... is excruciating. It feels as if a thousand daggers are piercing my skin and cutting deep. She delivers a few powerful kicks to my head, causing my vision to blur and for me to drift in and out of consciousness. But she will not let me sleep, she will not let me escape the pain. She keeps me awake, allowing me to feel her hatred.

At first I wonder why I'm not screaming, crying and pleading for her to stop – I'm practically _letting_ her beat me.

People say that when you're in so much pain, you're silent. You accept the pain, allowing it to overcome you. I must be experiencing that.

After what seems hours, she stops.

I remain on the ground, silent, hoping she'll leave me to die in peace.

"Astra?" A little voice asks from up the stairs.

"Harry! Go to bed!" Elektra orders.

"Is she dead?" Harry asks as Elektra kicks me again, watching in delight as my body jerks.

"No. Now go to bed or I'll rip up Jeff!" Elektra snaps.

"Go... bed..." I tell him weakly.

He nods at me and runs down the corridor and out of sight.

Elektra pins my arms and legs behind me and grabs me by the collar "Come on, fight me."

My limbs feel numb and weakened and I know I don't have a chance of defeating her. Despite this, my foot goes up and slams into her chest. She groans in pain.

"Get away... from me..." I tell her, not moving.

She scrambles back upright "No."

I close my eyes and allow the first tears to stream down my cheeks.

"Please, I'll... never... bother you... again..."

"You've made it to the top of my hate list. I'm going to finish you. And then you can be with your pathetic family." A fist slams into my cheek and I can't contain the shriek of new pain.

"Girls! Stop being silly and go to bed!" Tracy calls from the comfort of the warm kitchen. She's sitting there, with not a clue what's happening, sipping hot tea and eating biscuits. SHE isn't being beaten the shit out of.

"Yes Tracy!" Elektra calls sweetly.

She turns to me and I stare up at her, eyes desperate.

She smiles cruelly at me "See you tomorrow, _friend_."

I don't respond as she turns her heel on me and walks away.

I lay on the bottom of the stairs, staring blankly at the racks of shoes.

I wonder who will find me first.

It probably isn't that bad, anyway.

With trembling knees, I turn my weak body and begin to _crawl_ up the stairs like a dying creature.

I make it to the top and halfway through the corridor before I have to sit against the wall and bite back the pain rippling inside me.

"Astra?" Frank asks.

My head snaps to the right where Frank is standing anxiously on the second flight of stairs, unsure whether to walk to me and help me or to go to bed.

I just stare at him, breathing heavily.

"Do you need help?"

I nod "...Help.."

He walks towards me and then bends beside. I grab onto his dressing gown and he pulls me up.

"Thanks..." I say as he helps me limp towards the bathroom.

"I'll get Liam."

"Frank, do-"

But he's already gone.

I go in the bathroom and limp to the sink, turning the cold water tap on. My face is red and bruising quickly.

I grab a flannel and rinse it under the water before sitting on the basket and pressing the flannel to my face.

I stare at my tearful reflection.

_I don't cry. Get a hold of yourself!_

I put my hands on the side of the sink and tears fall from my eyes, onto the water surface, causing the water to ripple.

_What has crying ever achieved? Get a grip! Dry your eyes and get out of here! _

I dab the tear-stained flannel on my bruised face and then empty the sink, chucking the flannel into the sink and limping to the doorway.

Liam and Frank are standing outside in the hallway.

"Astra?" Liam asks as I stumble along the corridor.

"I'm fine. Promise." I lie.

"Liar. Frank saw it all. And Harry. Come on, go to bed."

He puts his arm around me and helps me limp to my bedroom. The heat radiating off him comforts me and I resist the urge to turn around and hug him.

"Frank, we're fine. Go get some rest."

Frank leaves instantly, not speaking a word.

Liam leads me steadily to my room, not even noticing that I've fallen against him. I'm so close to him that I can feel his heart fluttering under his shirt.

He helps me to my bed in silence.

"Do you need help getting changed?" He asks.

"Pervert." I whisper weakly, a tiny smile on my face.

"Am not!"

"I'm fine... Just... gonna' sleep... OK?"

"Sure. I'll go talk to Frank. I'll talk to you in the morning, OK?"

"Yeah, whatever." I sink onto my bed and close my eyes.

"Try not to get killed or anything."

"I'll try not to."

I wait a few moments but the door doesn't open and shut.

I open my eyes and Liam is standing there awkwardly.

When I catch him staring at me, his face reddens just like Gus' did earlier today "Uh sorry... I'm going. Bye."

"Bye, Liam. T-Thanks..."

The door opens and shuts quickly.

The light goes off and I am alone in the darkness.

I breathe in and out, playing tonight's events over and over in my mind. I remember every single fatal blow Elektra gave me, wondering how I miraculously didn't break any bones. But I know for certain I'm going to have many bruises - ribs, stomach, face.

My hand slithers under my pillow for my photograph. I clutch blindly at the cotton.

I find nothing.

My heart rate quickens. I sit upright quickly, cursing at the sudden pain. I ignore it and focus on finding it.

_No, please. It can't be gone! **Anything** but this!_

I yank the pillow out of its original place and search the bed in the darkness, my heart rate continuing to speed.

I check down the side of the bed, the cardboard box, my rucksack and even my pockets. Nothing.

The photograph is gone - the remains of my broken family.

The bed suddenly becomes cold and I feel my eyes water.

_Everything has been taken from me..._

The tears freely fall, and a part of me dies inside.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I HATE you, Elektra! You're a meanie for beating up Astra! (I had to let Astra experience pain to show that not all OCs are perfect and super and conquer all!) God Liam, Astra likes you! Like her back and give her a hug already!<strong>

**Rushed chapter, I'm so sorry! :'( Forgive me people and PLEASE review! **


	8. Defender and the Tormentor

**A.N: I'm sorry it's late! I've had PRETTY bad Writer's Block! Anybody know the cure? :) **

**Urgh, I'm so tired. It's past 5:30am! -_- I WAS hoping to fall asleep at 10pm but, I felt so bad not writing another chapter, so I had to stay up! It's worth it though! :D**

**Guess this means a lie in! :D**

**Yeah, there's ANOTHER fail (I even underlined 'fail' because it's THAT bad! Ahaha!) fight scene *HITS HEAD AGAINST LAPTOP AND SCREAMS IN FURY* I wanted Astra to get a few punches at Elektra. She deserves it because she's been such a ... Y'know. LOL.**

**My chapters will gradually get more and more interesting, so bear with me!**

**There's a LOT (And I mean a LOT) of swearing, and fighting in this chapter, by the way. That's why this is rated Teen! (My characters have dirty mouths!)**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**Of course, italics when Astra is awake, is her thoughts. The first bit of this chapter is a nightmare (which is sadly true, a memory of Astra's) so she's obviously asleep.**

* * *

><p>"<em>We are gathered here today to pay our final respects to Phillip, Lisa and Lily Smith." Somebody from the church announced. But I didn't care. I wasn't listening. I was staring, stone-faced at the largest coffin being slowly lowered into the ground.<em>

_People had been hugging me and apologizing to me for the past hour. I didn't know who any of them were. I accepted their hugs and greeted them when they introduced themselves. Now I had forgotten their names. I knew nobody here. It felt as if I was now alone in this world._

"_Astra?" Somebody put a hand on my shoulder._

_I looked up at the person. It was a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin – a double of my mother._

"_Mum?" I asked her._

_Her eyes went glassy "N-No... I'm not..."_

_I stared up at her "Where's Dad? Where's Lily?"_

_She stared at me, horror on her face. Her hand was gone from my shoulder immediately, as if she'd been touching an open flame._

"_Claire, are you alright?" A man came and stood beside her._

"_S-She said... I was... Lisa."_

_The man looked down at me, pity in his eyes._

"_The little girl is delirious. Your presence is upsetting her. We should go."_

"_Oh my god. What do I do? I'm so sorry, Astra!" The woman wailed._

"_Mum, where are Dad and Lily?" I asked her again._

"_I'm sorry, Astra." The man apologized as the woman broke down into tears. He took hold of her shoulder and steered her away from me. The pair began to speed-walk away._

_I noticed that everyone here spoke delicately and lightly towards me, as if afraid I would cry._

_I wasn't sure I had any tears left._

"_No! Mum!" I screamed, running after her._

"_Somebody grab her!" Hands roughly grabbed me, restraining me as I tried to reach her._

_She hurried away with the man, her sobs filling the cemetery._

"_MUM!" I cried._

I opened my eyes and screamed. The sound was truly terrifying and sounded as if somebody was being tortured. It was a desperate wail, a cry. It sounded like a child screaming. It was me, and I was crying for my family.

I could never have them.

"Astra? Astra, what's wrong?" Hands were on my face but I could not see, my vision was blurred.

There was an over-whelming smell of aftershave, I nearly gagged. But it didn't stop me screaming.

I continued to scream and wail, tears rolling down my face.

Grief, fear, pain, loneliness, heartache, these were the emotions I felt tearing huge chunks out of my heart. I had never screamed and cried so desperately. I was _mourning_ again.

But in a way, I had never really _stopped_.

"Liam, what happened?" Somebody else yelled over my screaming.

"I don't know! She just started screaming!" The first voice shouts over my screaming.

"Astra! Please, stop yelling!"

"I'll try and calm her."

I sit there, shaking and shivering, tears streaming down my face. All my energy is suddenly drained and I cannot scream anymore.

"Astra?" The voice asks, their tone cautious. Something hot grabs my hand and keeps hold of it.

"They're _gone_." I tell the voice.

"Who?"

"It was my fault... I distracted them...!" I sob, bringing my knees up to my chin.

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed... my _family_. I'm a... MONSTER!" I wailed.

"Come with me." The female voice ordered.

My eyes became a little clearer as I looked up at my visitors. It was Tracy and Liam.

The hot burning _thing_ releases my hand.

I physically couldn't say anything as Tracy helped me up from the bed and led me out of the room.

"Liam, wait here." Tracy ordered as Liam followed us.

"Forget it, Tracy. I'm coming with her." Liam shook his head defiantly.

Maybe he cared about me. I doubted it though.

***The Kitchen***

"Astra, how long have you been having nightmares?" Tracy asks me in the kitchen.

I shrugged my shoulders weakly, staring into my hot chocolate and at the floating pink marshmallow as if it held the answer to all my problems and my worries. Fat chance.

"Years." I told her slowly, my voice weak and trembling.

"And they were about your parents and your sister, right?"

I clenched my fists under the table and willed myself not to cry. I didn't want to look like a blubbering baby.

I manage a nod.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asks.

_She doesn't understand. None of them do. And stop crying! You look like an idiot! Show them you're not a coward! Be brave!_

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a runaway. I stay in homes for up to two weeks maximum and then I'm gone." I tell her, my voice stronger and fiercer.

That's what I do. When I'm upset, I get angry and pretend I'm fine. But it makes me feel even worse inside. But if they fall for it, I'm willing to feel bad about being a bitch to everyone.

"Why run away? You can't run away from your problems."

"Because I do. Because _nobody_ understands. And I can _try_."

"But you've never told anyone, you don't know if they can't help you or not." Liam points out.

"I do, Liam. Nobody would understand." I turn my gaze to him.

"But you've never told anyone. How do you know for _certain_?" He asks me again, pressing at me.

Damn. It's almost as if he **saw** that coming.

"Astra, you could try telling me, I could help you." Tracy tells me softly.

"No you couldn't." My gaze turns to her.

"And why not?"

"You're not a runaway."

"I am." Liam says.

"For _four _days." I mutter in a bitter tone.

"I'm still a runaway!"

"But I _don't_ trust you." I tell him.

"How can I get you to trust me, Astra?" He asks desperately.

It's the first time I've seen Liam O'Donovan look truly desperate. He _**wants**_ to help me... I think. No, I'm not sure.

I experience the feeling of wanting to tell him my troubles again. I shake it off, including all of the guilt of making everybody worried for me.

Then again, the care-workers are _paid_ to care. But realistically, they don't.

And Liam, like I said, he's probably being nosy – he probably doesn't care. He's just listening for the gossip so he can run off and tell Frank.

I'm not going to feel sorry for some boy who has me practically wrapped around his finger. _**Practically**, not completely._

I give him a cold reply "You have to earn it."

Before I leave the room, Tracy calls "Astra?"

"What?" I reply, frozen.

"How did you get those bruises on your face? And why are you limping? Did something happen last night?"

"I fell down the stairs." I reply, the lie instant. Liam sees straight through my lie and raises an eyebrow, waiting for the proper explanation. He doesn't get one.

I may hate Elektra, but I'm not a snitch. Fact.

***Later that day - In the lounge***

Liam had been around me all day, as if checking I was alright. He never said anything though. At all meals, he sat next to me and if anybody said anything to me about the bruises, he'd tell them to drop the subject and the table would fall silent. I no longer sat next to Tee, I sat next to Liam. She didn't seem to mind. But it was a _little_ annoying that he was treating me as if I was a fragile object that he needed to treat and handle with care.

Tee, Lily and Carmen noticed my fragile state too and stuck to me as closely as Liam did – like they were practically _glued _onto me. I found it annoying that they were all hovering around me like flies on sticky sweet foods, but I also found it comforting, people being there. But I didn't know whether to trust them or not. They _seemed_ nice, but I couldn't be completely sure.

The three girls had asked me if I wanted a make-over but I had politely refused. They'd tried to make conversation but I wasn't up to it – I just stared out of the window, my thoughts far away from here, as far away as London... Where my family were buried in the ground.

Elektra had tried to torment me earlier, when Liam wasn't around.

"Enjoy your screaming?" She teased.

I stared up at her, stone-faced, and not up for arguing.

"Go away." I told her.

Lily, Carmen and Tee exchanged nervous glances as the older girl walked towards me, a smirk all over her face.

"I'm surprised you weren't calling out for your boyfriend!"

"Elektra, shut up."

"Or were you crying for your _family_?" She taunted, hitting my weak spot.

I don't usually rise to the bait when people talk of families – kids at Burnywood knew about my past and took the piss out of me BAD, but I kept calm and I ignored them. But even the very _sight_ of Elektra makes my blood boil and makes me see red.

I lunged at her instantly, cries of outrage escaping my mouth.

_How DARE she!_

I pulled her onto the ground and I begin choking her.

"TRACY!" Carmen yells. Everyone in the room has froze, unsure whether to help or stay out of it. They decide to stay out of it. I don't blame them, really. I would too. But at this current moment, I don't have that option.

I released one hand and punched my fist into her face.

Tracy ran in the room, Liam and Frank in hot pursuit.

I screamed streams of swearwords at her and punched her repeatedly until my vision blurred. She seized her opportunity and rolls so she had the upper hand and **I** am the one struggling for air. Her sweaty hands closed around my throat, tight. I kicked and clawed at her, ripping chunks of her hair out.

_Go for the eyes! _

I clawed at her eyes and she released me, rolling away and cradling her face.

"You bitch!" She screamed.

I punch fists into her back, watching as her frame jolts at every time my fist connects with her flesh.

"ASTRA! WHAT ARE YOU **DOING**?" It's Mike.

I turned my back on Elektra and stared up at him. He must've seen only _me_ attack.

Big mistake.

She grabbed onto me, her fingernails raking against my skin and then she set her claws in me, cutting my arm open. I cursed as streams of blood appeared all over my arm.

Another fist slammed into my face, causing my head to jerk backwards and hit the ground painfully.

"Stop fighting!" Tee pleaded.

I sat back upright and kick Elektra away from me as she goes to attack me again.

Tracy dragged me away and Mike grabs Elektra.

"Go and die, Astra! Or go and live with that perfect family of yours! Oh wait, they're DEAD!"

I couldn't contain the shriek building up in my throat and I struggle in Tracy's lock.

"I'm going to kill you!" I screamed.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Astra, STOP it!" Tracy pleaded. But I wasn't listening, I didn't care. I didn't give a damn about Tracy Beaker, or anyone here. The only people I ever loved had cruelly been taken from me, ripped from my arms and from my heart.

I broke free of Tracy's lock and charged at Elektra like a crazed, charging bull.

"Liam! Get her!" Tracy orders.

Nobody moved aside from the wriggling girl in Mike's grip and of course, Mike himself. So I thought I'd be able to slap her and give her a good beating.

Wrong again.

Something collided with me and I was knocked to the ground. I struggled as my shoulders were pinned down and I flailed around like a fish out of water.

I WANT to kill her, I WANT to finish her. She's even worse than the kids at Burnywood!

_I'll finish her myself if I have to! __Fucking bastard! _My mental voice screams.

"Stop fighting. She's not worth it, Astra!" Liam pleaded with me.

He was so close to me that I could feel his hot breath hitting my cheek – mint. And I could smell the overpowering smell of aftershave once more.

"I'm gonna' kill you!" I screamed past Liam, my eyes filled with hot, angry, hate-filled tears.

"Not if I kill you first!" She yelled back, clinging onto the door-frame as Mike drags her away.

Liam kept me restrained until Mike comes back.

Mike made me stand and grabbed a firm hold of my shoulders.

"My office." He ordered me.

I am steered out of the room, Tracy grabbing my other arm to prevent my next escape.

"Looks like Elektra's met her match." Somebody comments.

_"I'm telling you, she'll be a rival to Liam and Elektra." _Tracy had said when I first met her. And for once, she was right, partly.

***The Garden***

I'd been screamed at by Mike, Tracy and Gina. Elektra had claimed that I'd attacked her for entirely NO reason – this infuriated me. But I knew that if I snitched on her, she'd get worse. So I stayed quiet, I didn't tell them about everything she'd done. I knew I'd regret not telling on her, but at that moment, it felt like the right thing to do. But anyway, I hated these people and it wasn't as if they could actually HELP me. They didn't actually care, they're _paid_ to care. And I didn't trust them with ANYTHING, let alone dealing with Elektra.

We had to apologize to each-other and I was solely lectured for half an hour and told that I had to do the washing up for a week. It didn't matter really; I might not be here by the end of today. If I want to run, I will. I'm a wild horse, unable to be tamed. Still, I pretended to act annoyed with this punishment – it worked.

"Enjoy your punch up with Elektra?" Liam asked from behind me.

Typical of the boy, sneaking up on me.

"Oh yeah, best fun I've had in ages." I mutter sarcastically.

"I'd have hit her but, she's a girl. I don't hit girls. And I don't get involved in bitch fights."

"She's an exception."

"You was doing pretty good." He commented, basically saying he couldn't hit her, despite the circumstances.

I sighed.

"Was it Elektra who hurt you last night?"

"No." I lie.

"Seriously? Who was it then? Nobody else hates you."

"I don't snitch on people, Liam."

"Neither do I."

"Then why are you so keen on finding out who hurt me? What are you gonna' do, Liam? You won't hurt her and it's not like you're gonna' go snitch to the care-workers. And besides, I _deserved_ it!" I didn't mean to sound so snappy. I push away the growing guilt and wait for him to move either towards me or away from me.

He came and sat beside me and immediately, a weird feeling grew in my stomach. I chose to ignore it. I felt it when he restrained me earlier.

"Because kids in care look out for eachother. We're practically flesh and blood. And I bet you didn't."

"I'm sure Elektra would _love_ to hear you say that you're willing to look out for her." I use up my last happiness by teasing him a little.

"You're not telling her, or I'll arrange a _date_ with Gus for you."

"Does he actually think he got asked out?"

"Yeah."

"Poor boy."

He laughs.

We sit in silence, watching the younger kids play football.

Liam doesn't say anything for a few minutes and so I turn to him. He's staring at me.

"What?" I ask him. He's probably waiting for me to say something.

He looks away "Nothing."

"Right..." I say awkwardly, staring at my jeans.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Liam, what _did_ Frank tell you?" I ask, turning to him once more.

"He said you got hurt and you needed my help."

"I didn't need YOUR help specifically."

"Would you have rather limped to your room by _yourself_?"

"Well, no I guess... Wait, Frank didn't say _who_ hit me?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing."

Silence again.

"Can you at least tell me _why_ they hurt you? You don't need to tell me _who_, just why."

"Why's it so important?"

He shrugs "Just want to know."

_What a liar this boy is. _

I knew what he was thinking. He'd piece together the information I'd give him and then he'd figure out who it was. Well, he didn't need much to figure this out. Then again, he's a boy.

"Will it shut you up?" I ask after a long pause.

"Yeah."

"And you'll stop stalking me?"

"I don't stalk you!"

"Sure."

"C'mon, tell me."

"Fine. They hate me, and I don't know why."

"Ele-"

"Shut up, I'm talking."

"You sound like Gus saying that."

I give him a look which wipes the smile off his face.

"As I was _saying_, I annoy this person by just being in the same room as them. I'd annoyed them yesterday at breakfast and they'd finally had enough. I was heading up to bed and they stopped me. It got a little... violent. Harry saw the fight and he got sent away."

"The bruises on your face... That was Elektra? You said it wasn't!"

"I don't snitch – if you want answers, you need to figure things out yourself." I tell him.

I sigh, my eyes going back to the game of football. Toby scores a rare goal and runs around the grass, screaming he's the champion at football.

Liam grabs me roughly by the shoulders like he did when wanting to see my face after the Liamade incident. Except this time, he's not looking too pleased or happy and he isn't checking my face over for swollen lips or swollen eyes. His usually calm chocolate eyes are fierce and deadly serious.

"Tell me, Astra, was that Elektra? Definitely?"

"Yeah, it was..." I mutter, eyes not meeting his.

He gets up suddenly and sprints into the house.

And I realise what he's going to do.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Oh no! Liam you fool! Oh who am I kidding? I'll come help! XD<strong>

**Quick! Everybody grab a baseball bat! I'll get a crowbar! XD**

**!**


	9. Guilt

**A.N: Sorry it's late! I've had a 4-day-long Writer's Block illness. I'm recovering (SLOWLY)! But god, this chapter is rushed (even though it may look long. LOL)**

**Now, I need your advice, reviewers, shall I include the Burnywood kids in my story? Yes or no?**

**Also, I'm back at school on the 9th of January, so my updates are going to get a _little_ less frequent (every 2 days or even every day if I'm lucky)**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Mixed thoughts on the first TBR episode - but loving Richard's acting. (No change there!) Hahaha. :)**

**'Writingissocoollike', oh yes, a chainsaw! XD**

**Jess, thanks for the tips.**

**And also, my thanks to you reviewers, each and every one of you! I LOVE your reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>I couldn't move for a few seconds, I could only watch as he ran into the house and disappeared from my vision.<p>

_He's going to kill her. _I mentally face palmed at the fact I'd snitched on Elektra. I _didn't_ snitch, no matter what the circumstances.

There was no way I could outrun Liam, let alone catch up with him.

And even if I did miraculously catch up with him, I knew there wasn't a chance of _me_ stopping Liam; I was just the new kid, the depressed and pathetic kid who everybody would soon start to hate. My touch wouldn't make him stop, neither my pleading.

I needed to calm him down; I needed to make him see sense.

But how?

The only thought in my head was _beg him_.

So my only option was to go and plead with him. I knew it was hopeless, but it would give me enough time for somebody to notice and come help.

I got to my feet and ran into the house, searching for Liam.

Tracy appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

_What perfect timing! _I mentally thought.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

_Not now...!_

"Just going to my room." I lied casually.

"So you won't mind me coming with you then?"

If Liam was beating the shit out of Elektra, and Tracy saw him, he'd get into trouble – I didn't want that.

"I'm... getting a shower."

"Really?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, clearly seeing through my lie.

I'd had enough, so I bolted past her and to the stairs.

"ASTRA! Come back here!" She yelled.

I ran up the stairs, ignoring her.

_Please, Liam, don't kill Elektra. _I prayed mentally as I searched the rooms for Liam.

I heard yelling down the end of the corridor and my head automatically snapped up towards it as if I had built-in radar for arguments.

I could see the blue hood of Elektra's jacket but she was hidden around the corner so I couldn't see her face.

I peered down the stairs behind me to see Tracy jogging up them.

_For god's sake! Get lost, Tracy!_

"AS IF I'D DO THAT, LIAM!" Elektra screamed.

I cursed _He found her._

"Astra! What's happening?" Tracy ordered.

"Go _away_!" I hissed.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE HER ALONE!" Liam's unmistakable voice rang out through the corridor. I briefly wondered why the other kids didn't gather around and chant 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' like they did in Burnywood. Actually, in Burnywood, the other kids _joined in_.

Liam was clearly well respected here; maybe the other kids just hid in their rooms and waited until the fighting stopped.

Of course, I wanted Elektra dead, but not on my account. And I didn't want _Liam_ responsible for her beating. As much as I hated to admit it, I'd created a bond with him. He may not have thought me as a best mate, or even a friend, but to me, he was my best friend, my _only_ friend.

"OR **WHAT**?" Elektra challenged him, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Is that Liam and Elektra?" Tracy questioned me.

"What do you _think_?" I hissed.

"Go get Mike!" She ordered.

_Since when did I take orders from care-workers?_

I ignored her and followed her as she ran towards the direction of the enraged teenagers, screaming their lungs out at each-other.

Elektra was shoving Liam, challenging him to punch her. He was standing there, allowing her to shove him. I stared down at his whitened knuckles, each one pressed tightly into a ball.

"_I'd have hit her but, she's a girl. I don't hit girls."_

I wondered how long he'd keep to that promise.

As Liam's fist swung out to punch her, I cried "No! Don't!"

The pair turned to me and Elektra's face lit up whereas Liam's became expressionless. His fist stopped in mid-air.

"Oh look, it's your little _girlfriend_, Liam! Come for another beating, Astra?" She goaded the pair of us.

"Liam, please don't." I pleaded.

"Are you going to listen to your owner, puppy?" Elektra asked him, a sneer growing on her face.

I swallowed, my eyes flickering to the fist frozen in time.

I looked to Tracy who'd said nothing. She was just staring at me, no words leaving her mouth.

_Shit. They're all expecting __**me**__ to say something._

"Look, she's not worth it. Don't attack her."

"Yeah Liam, listen to Astra." Elektra teased.

Liam's gaze turned to me and his shoulders sunk before he stepped away from Elektra.

"A'right. She ain't worth it anyway." He said as casually as possible.

"Oh! So you think you can come challenge me then back out like a coward?" Elektra hisses at Liam.

"I ain't a coward!" He yelled back, threatening her by stepping closer to her

"Come on then! Fight me!" She challenged, shoving him again.

"Liam, no! Don't hit her!" I pleaded him again, sounding rather childish and desperate.

"Thought you were a scammer, not a love-bird." Elektra laughed.

Liam gritted his teeth and I knew it was hard for him to control the urge to hit her "Shut UP."

"Or what?" She taunted, a big smile on her face.

"Just fucking shut it!"

Tracy FINALLY intervened with "Alright, stop it!"

Of course, the two teens weren't listening.

When Liam didn't punch her, Elektra made the first move.

_OOMF!_

I stared in horror at Liam who was clutching his stomach, sinking to his knees.

"MIKE!" Tracy yelled.

I turned back to Liam and Elektra and watched as Elektra kicked him in the chin, causing him to fall backwards and hit the ground ungracefully just like I did in my fight earlier.

"STOP IT!" Tracy tried to separate the two but they both swatted her away.

"Don't do anything!" I told her.

"ELEKTRA! STOP HITTING HIM!" Tracy yelled, ignored again.

I knew that Tracy couldn't push Elektra away, it was against the rules. But a kid couldn't get evicted if _they_ pushed another kid. They'd just be punished. I could live with that.

I pushed Elektra with as much force as I could, giving Liam a chance to get away.

"You fucking bitch! Have you come back for more or something? Cos' I've got plenty to dish out!"

Elektra punches me in the rib and I drop her.

"Stop it!" Liam yells as Tracy holds him back. He struggles in her grip, writhing and wiggling like a worm, or an enraged care-kid.

As Elektra goes to beat me, Mike comes up the stairs.

"ELEKTRA!" He screams.

She becomes completely still.

"ELEKTRA, LIAM, MY OFFICE NOW!" He yells.

Liam roughly shrugs himself out of Tracy's hold and storms down the stairs.

"Moody!" Elektra jeers.

He doesn't turn around.

When Elektra has left, Tracy helps me to my feet.

"Thanks for helping." She thanks me.

"I'd make a better care-worker than you, Beaker." I tell her, walking away.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I was sitting on the stairs, waiting for Liam and Elektra to come out of the office. They'd been in there for over thirty minutes and all I could hear was the muffled sound of Mike's yelling. I didn't want to be either one of them, listening to the punishments being dished out to me. I felt guilty for getting Liam into trouble, he was helping me out. I wanted to go in there and tell Mike it was MY fault, but I was a coward. I didn't want any more punishments. So I sat like a selfish, cowardly bugger on the stairs, blanking out Mike's yelling and trying to ignore the guilt swelling up in my stomach and chest.

Finally, the pair came out. Elektra looked enraged and Liam just looked... utterly _mad_.

I could only watch as they went separate ways.

I sat on the stairs and soon Tee and Carmen came to me.

"Hi Astra!" Tee greeted me.

"Hi." I greeted them, staring at my hands.

"Are you alright?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, we heard you and Liam and Elektra earlier."

_More like 'we were eavesdropping on you three, earlier'_

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Why were you arguing?"

I shrug to avoid telling them anything.

"Oh please, Astra."

"Ask Liam or Elektra. It's up to them if they want to tell you or not."

"ASTRA!" Gina yelled from the office.

I jumped in shock.

Gina stuck her head out of the door "ASTRA?"

"She's here, Gina!" Carmen shouted.

Gina stared at me.

"You have a call." She told me in a calmer, quieter voice.

I got to my feet and walked robotically into the office.

The door shut behind me and I was facing Tracy, Mike and Gina.

"Who called me?" I asked.

None of my relatives were still alive. Both sets of my grandparents died before I was born and I didn't have any aunts or uncles.

"I'd just answer the phone if I was you." Mike told me, holding out the office phone to me.

"Just tell me."

"They didn't leave a name. They just said they needed to speak with you."

I picked it up and pressed it against my ear.

I could hear the light breathing on the other end, the person felt nervous and worried.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Astra?"

I stood, frozen.

It was the voice of my mother.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. Oh god, I feel sick. I can't do this. No, she's dead.

I felt a lump rise in my throat, unsure if I was scared or if I felt like I was going to be sick.

_No. _I thought that one word over and over in my head.

This was hell, torture.

"N-No." I choked.

"Astra, please."

"Y-You're... d-dead..." I told the voice on the phone, my own voice wavering. My vision was becoming blurred and I could barely see Mike in front of me.

She was haunting me. My own mother was _haunting_ me. No. This wasn't possible. I had seen her body lay so perfectly still and white in the church. She was dressed in a lace dress, clutching a photograph, the identical photograph that I had stolen from me. She had been dead, quite dead for five years.

But now, she was speaking to me on the phone. She was SPEAKING to me.

The phone slipped from my now-sweaty hands and hit the floor hard with a _CLACK!_

I breathed in and out in ragged breaths, my whole frame shaking with silent fury. This must be a trick. It HAS to be.

Every time I blinked, I saw flickers of the accident that claimed _their_ lives.

_No, no, no._

"Astra?" Mike asked me, his voice soft but also wary.

I stumbled past Tracy and Gina and towards the door, fumbling with the handle. I got out of the office and ignored Tee and Carmen on the stairs.

"Astra? Come back here!" Mike called.

I was crying again. And I didn't cry.

_God damn it._

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

This _place_ alone was bringing me out of my shell, out of the protective area. It was destroying the mental wall I had built up for myself, protecting myself from the hurt that had took over my life. And the residents here, god, they were practically running through the wall as if it was never there. They were finding out about the pain that I had managed to bottle up. And now I was having a meltdown every five minutes.

"Astra, wait up!" Tracy yelled.

I walked into the lounge and stood there.

"_PHILLIP!" _I memorised my mother's dying words and it sent another fresh wave of pain, destroying the remains of my heart.

I couldn't move now. I could only stand, rooted to the carpet.

Tracy put her arm around me "Do you know who that was?"

I couldn't look her in the eye. I felt so weak, so vulnerable. I wanted the ground to swallow me up and kill me. I didn't want to be here.

I felt the urge to run away.

I shrugged her arm off, my gaze turning to my shoes (which I could barely make out due to blubbering like an idiot)

"Astra, want to come play footie?" Toby asked from the doorway.

"Toby, not right now." Tracy told him.

"Oh, OK. Er... Is she _crying_?"

"Toby, go." Tracy ordered.

Tracy steered me towards the sofa and I obediently sat.

"Toby's parents died in a car crash too. He'd understand if you told him." She told me.

I couldn't answer her as my body made strange sobbing, gasping sounds.

"Astra, do you know who the person on the phone was?" She finally asked.

"Tracy, leave me alone."

"B-"

"Go _away_." I ordered.

She got up "I'll um... keep the other kids away."

"Just leave me alone." I told her, bringing my knees up and sitting in a huddled ball.

I didn't want to think about the past, but I didn't have an option.

"_Astra, you need to tell me everything. I know it hurts, but you need to tell me what you're going through so I can help you."_

_I stared up at the counsellor, her eyes careful. She was being careful to avoid an outburst of anger._

"_Haven't you read my file?" I hissed._

_Her eyes widened at my attitude "Yes, but files are wrong sometimes, aren't they? Tell me, and I'll help you."_

_I squirmed in the hard orange plastic chair, staring down at my shoes._

"_I'm..." I couldn't continue._

_She waited patiently for a few minutes._

"_I'm being... bullied." I lied._

I didn't value the therapy that I needed so badly, it would have helped me cope with the... _loss_. But I pushed it away like a child pushing away something on their plate that they didn't like, and I lied about some random girl I had made up, how she would steal my pencils and hit me and call me names. In my last session, the woman had told me that she knew I was lying. And I would never recover unless I told somebody. She said that she knew I didn't trust her, she said that I needed to find somebody to trust.

I stood up, shaking.

I needed to leave. I needed to leave **right now**. There wasn't enough time to pack. I just needed to get out of here and get away from _everything_.

I walked out of the lounge and walked towards the front door, not caring if anybody could see me. If they asked, I was going into town.

Slowly, my defence wall built up again and I numbed my emotions.

I began unbolting the front door when Tracy Beaker came towards me.

"Astra, running away isn't the solution..."

I remembered that she'd used that excuse before. But I didn't give a damn about who she was, or what she said. I had felt the urge to leave, so I would. And I was going _now_.

"Why are you running away?" She asked, her hand coming on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I warned her.

Her hand was gone from my shoulder.

"Please, explain." She begged as I continued to unbolt the door at top speed.

"Because this place is... _killing_ me. It's _changing_ me."

"How is it changing you? In the week you've been here, you're building relationships with people, you're _recovering_, Astra. I even heard you _laugh_ the other day!"  
>"I'm fine, Beaker. But this place... It reminds me... of <em>stuff<em>." The last word made me wince.

"But you've got friends here! Lily, Carmen, Tee, Sapphire, Harry, Toby, Gus, Johnny, Frank, _Liam_."

The last name made me almost do a double-take on running away.

"Don't get close to people; they just betray you in the end." I told her, ignoring what she'd just said.

_No, I do NOT get attached to people. Even Liam._

"Well what have they done to you that's upset you so badly? They've _accepted_ you, is there anything wrong with _accepting_ you?"

I unbolt the door.

"They can accept me if they want, but I don't care." I tell her.

"Astra, if you run, we'll have to call the police. You'll just get brought back here."

"Last time, I hid for four years. I can do that again." I pull the door open.

"Astra! If you DARE run out that door... I swear..." Tracy warns me.

"What, you'll _come after me_? Don't waste your time, Beaker." I told her, a cruel, unfeeling smile appearing on my tear-stained face.

I turn away from her and run out of the door.

"MIKE!" Tracy yells.

I run down the driveway, ignoring the yelling from the front door.

It feels good to be free.

Tracy is running after me, I know it. But she's not the fastest runner and I've already made it out of the gate and onto a street before she reaches the gate.

"ASTRA! GET BACK HERE!" She screams.

I run faster, my breathing controlled. I've done this hundreds of times, I can do it again.

And the police are pretty shit at finding runaways; you only go back to wherever you come from if you practically _hand_ yourself in to them. And I'm not gonna' do that any time soon.

As I run, I feel my worries leaving my mind. I can leave my past behind as I escape. It's just me and the streets. I'm okay with that. I'm okay with just being the _homeless girl_. It's better than being called _care-home kid_.

"Steady on!" Somebody says as I run into them.

I ignore them and push them aside before continuing to run.

"OI! GET BACK 'ERE!"

_Fuck. I forgot the streets were dangerous._

I ignore their screams of fury and conjure up a plan. If I get to the station, I can get away from here. There's always a pensioner who gives money to the poor homeless kids at the station. Then if I get enough, I can get the train across the country and back to London. Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do when I get back to London, but getting back to my home is the thing I'm desperate for at the moment. I'll decide what to do with my life on the way there.

Somebody grabs me from behind and I scream "LET ME GO! GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!"

"Where you going, Astra?"

Take a wild guess who's asking me that.

Liam. This just proves my theory that he's a stalker.

"I'm going into town. Now put me DOWN!"

"You're going the _wrong_ way. The town is back the way where _Elmtree_ is."

Silence.

"You're heading to the station, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Thought so. Why are you running away now?"

"Liam, I told you, let _go_ of me!"

"Tell me and I'll consider it."

"Because... I am!"  
>"Liam! Oh thank GOD you caught her!" Tracy wheezes.<p>

"Just _catching_ up." He jokes.

He puts me on the ground and Tracy grabs me roughly be the arm.

"You've been sanctioned." She hisses in my ear.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Again, Astra?" Mike says in an exasperated voice.

"Astra, why do you run away?" Gina asks me.

I shrug "I don't know."

"She was heading to the station." Tracy tells the pair.

"Were you planning on going to London?" Mike asks.

I shrug again.

"Mike, what should we do?" Tracy asks.

"Should we sanction her, Mike?" Gina asks.

I look up at Mike, waiting for his answer.

"No."

"_No_?" Tracy asks, astonished.

"No, we're not going to sanction her. We're not going to punish her."

Tracy and Gina exchange eye contact, not believing their ears.

"If Astra is restrained, of course she'll want to run. So let her."

I exhale deeply.

"Can I... go... now?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. But tell people before you go out, okay?" Mike tells me.

I don't give him an answer.

I walk past Tracy, aware she's giving me a strange look.

"Astra?" Mike calls.

I half-turn; hand on the door-knob.

"What?" I ask.

"I could... get some counselling sessions for you, if you _wanted_."

"No, no thank-you." I said instantly.

"The offer is always there if you need them." He tells me.

"Sure. Whatever."

I leave the office, the door shutting behind me with a satisfying slam.

I breathe deeply again and head up the stairs, away from the noises of the kids arguing in the lounge.

I go upstairs with slow, heavy feet.

I feel empty and hollow as if I have no heart inside of me.

Then again, I've always felt like that.

My feet robotically move against the floor and I head up the next two flights of stairs before I reach the attic.

I can see Liam and Frank sitting there, talking and laughing together, drinking Liamade.

Frank sees me first.

"Er... Liam?"

"Yeah?"

He points behind him and straight at me.

Liam turns and his eyes widen as he sees me.

"Hi." I say as casually as possible.

"Hey..."

There is a brief silence.

"We've altered the Liamade recipe." He tells me.

"Cool."

He shakes the blue bottle of Liamade at me "It needs testing."

A grin spreads across his face and it feels as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Liam! He can just make everybody happy! <span>So, tell me if you think the Burnywood kids should be added to this or not. And leave a review!<span>**


	10. The Burnywood Arrivals

** A.N: FIFTY ONE REVIEWS! O-M-G! YAY! You people are amazing! :D**

**I've read the reviews and taken into consideration what you guys have said. And I have decided to include the Burnywood kids - WOOT! Tyler is easily my favourite Burnywood kid. Who puts fireworks in their backpack? XD**

**Oh yeah, just found out the episodes are only once a week so my chapters will have to be short so I have plenty to write about for the 7 days before the next episode.**

**Please keep reviewing! *Hands out e-cookies* Enjoy!**

**P.S Ms. Teri, you're absolutely right, Liam has a cockney accent. Sadly, I can't write accents. *Bows head in shame* So please forgive me!**

**To all of my lovely reviewers, I'm considering whether to keep Sapphire and Toby in the Dumping Ground or not. I'm not sure, so I am asking for YOUR help again! :D What do you think? :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! Sorry, but it's gonna' be short!**

* * *

><p>I woke up late, at least an hour late for breakfast. I briefly wondered why nobody had woke me up; then again, they were probably giving me some space.<p>

_3 days until hell begins, three days until the anniversary._

I changed into new clothes and brushed my hair before heading down the stairs. Maybe they're would be some burnt toast left behind.

I walked into the kitchen.

"You're up late, Astra!" Tracy scolded me.

"Mental alarm clock wasn't working." I told her sarcastically.

She eyed me suspiciously.

"Want some toast?" She waved some half-burnt toast in my face.

"Yeah, thanks." I took the plate off her and went to sit at the table when I did a double take.

Two kids were sitting there, staring at me.

The first was a boy probably my age, with mud-brown hair and blue eyes. A smaller girl was sitting beside him, her hair a more mousy-brown than his, she was sticking close to him. I wondered if they were brother and sister.

"Who are you lot?" I asked them.

"These two are Rick and Kitty. They'll be staying with us." Mike told me.

"What, _permanently_?"

"No, just until Burnywood is rebuilt."

"Wait, they're from _Burnywood_?"

"Yeah, what about it?" The boy asked.

"It's a hell-hole!" I laughed. "Give the person who burnt the place down a medal. Well done to them!"

"Astra, that's not the behaviour expected of you!" Mike shakes his head.

I sit opposite the pair and start peeling off the burnt crust from my toast as if it was a scab.

"Have you got something personal against Burnywood?" The boy asks.

I look up at him "What?"

"Do you hate Burnywood or something?" He asks again.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I used to _live_ there."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I ran away for four years. Then I got sent here."

"_Four_ years? Are you being serious?"

I answered him with a smirk.

"Astra, that's not something to be proud of!" Tracy scolded me again. I shrugged.

I stared at the girl called Kitty, who was just staring blankly at her cereal.

"Does she talk?" I asked Rick.

"If she needs to." He answered almost robotically.

"Hi, I'm Astra." I told her.

She didn't respond so I gave a shrug and continued to eat my breakfast.

A middle-aged man walked in the kitchen and I felt my eyes narrowing suspiciously at him. I knew him.

"Didn't know you still got Goths." He smirks at me.

"Dennis, this is Astra Smith."

"I know, I remember her. She's from Burnywood – ran away several times and once even knifed a kid."

I feel the two other kids at the table cringe away from me.

"They had it coming." I replied as calmly as possible.

"It's not something to be proud of, you little delinquent!" Dennis hissed.

"You haven't had such a clean record either, Dennis!" I sneered, watching his knuckles whiten after what I'd just said. I was in a foul mood, and making him angry just made me feel even better.

"Dennis, we need to talk about the _room arrangements_." Mike told him.

"Right." He unclenched his fists and turned to Mike.

"We only have two spare rooms. Some of yours'll have to share." Mike told him.

Dennis gestured to Kitty "She has to be on her own."

"Wouldn't she prefer some company?" Tracy asks.

"Not if I say she has to be alone."

"Yeah, but..."

"So that leaves Rick, Tyler and Lizanne. Can we mix them with our lot, or do you want to keep them separate?"

"Well, wherever you stick them, care kids are trouble."

A boy with a small afro walked in and stared around in awe "Check out the room! No padlocks!"

"Yeah, they'll be getting some now _you're_ here."

"We prefer to trust our young people, Dennis. Here, Tyler, help yourself." Tracy offered afro-kid a plate of new UNBURNT toast and I scowled at my own blackened breakfast.

"Cheers." The boy answered before coming to sit beside me.

Dennis laughed "I wouldn't tell him to help himself. There speaks the voice of inexperience."

Tracy put her mug of tea down and glared Dennis in the eyes "I've got _plenty_ of experience of the care system."

"Ah, ex-care kid." Dennis smirked.

"Yeah, and proud of it." She answered back.

"Well, I wouldn't risk employing her, but good for you for giving her a chance. Let's crack on with the paperwork, shall we?" Dennis slapped Mike on the arm before getting up and walking to the office.

I gave Dennis a mocking wave before turning to my burnt breakfast.

"Welcome to the world of pain that is Dennisville." Rick told me.

"Don't even go there; I know what you're talking about." I smirked.

I swallowed the orange juice in the glass placed in front of me and got up.

"You gonna' eat that?" Tyler asked me.

I passed him the plate of toast and he began to eat the contents.

I got up and put my glass by the sink, knowing I'd have to wash it up later. Just like the other mountains of unclean dishes on the side.

"Astra?" Tracy asked.

"What?"

"Um... Who was on the phone, the other day?"

I stared out at the trees in the garden.

"Oh. Um. My friend Tia." I lied.

"Don't forget, you're washing the dishes this week."

"Yeah, whatever."

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I sat on the sofa in the lounge, watching Liam, Frank and Rick play snooker.

Rick scored and gave a satisfied smirk.

"Nice!" Johnny commented.

"Can I play?"

I knew that voice.

My head snapped up to see the Ultimate-Bitch-Queen-of-Players. Also known as Lizanne.

Johnny and Frank did a double take and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I have Tyler, Rick and Kitty's name. I NEED to know yours." Gus got up and clicked his pen.

"Why?" She asked in her stupidly high-pitched voice.

"I want to add you to my list in my notebook." Gus explained.

"What if I don't want you to?" She asked him.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Maybe I'm a spy."

"You'd still have a name."

"What's _your_ name?"

"Gus Carmichael. What's yours?"

"He won't give up until he's got it." Johnny told her, his eyes sparkling.

_Stupid boy, he's fallen for Ultimate-Bitch-Queen-of-Players._

She smiled at him and turned to Gus again "It's Lizanne, with a L I Z A, two N's and an E."

"And what's your last name?" He asked, but she had already walked past him, already bored of him.

"RIGHT! Which one of you SKANKY Burnywoodies has stolen half of my shampoo?" Carmen stormed in the room, shaking a half-empty shampoo bottle at us.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She pointed at Tyler.

"Catch ME smelling like a girl!" He protested.

"Calm down, Carmen." Frank told her.

"Erm, you don't know what it was like, _you_ weren't there!" Carmen yelled in his face.

"Starting to feel like I was, the way you keep going on about it." Liam joked.

Rick laughed, causing Carmen to give the pair a glare before she left.

"GINA! You're never going to guess what they've done!" She yelled to Gina from down the corridor.

"Oops, I didn't know it was _hers_! Did I get the smell of smoke out?" Lizanne put her hair by Johnny and he sniffed it. I felt a bit creeped out by this gesture.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

I squirmed on the sofa, shuffling away from Johnny.

Lizanne noticed me and her icy-blue careless eyes scanned me, looking me up and down.

"Well, well, well! It's _Astra Smith_! Last time I saw you, you knifed Ashley!"

I felt everyone's gaze turn to me.

"What a lovely memory." I smiled innocently at her, imagining punching her in the face. At that moment, I was deciding who I hated more – Elektra or Lizanne. It was a hard decision.

"You _knifed_ somebody?" Johnny asked me.

"You've got a criminal in your midst." Rick joked.

I looked up at Rick, my eyes narrowing.

"I'm not a criminal."

"But you _knifed_ somebody. Why didn't you go to jail?" Tyler asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you, alright?"

"She got annoyed; Ashley was taking the mickey out of her."

Johnny shuffles away from me as if I'm going to attack him.

"Is she... violent?" Tyler asked, eying me warily.

"No, I'm not. And look, I don't have any weapons on me. Besides, that's the past; I don't do that stuff anymore."

"That's good to know. How long have you been sticking to that, Astra?" Lizanne asks me, a big feigned smile on her face.

"A long time."

"You'll do it again, I tell you." She promises.

"Want to bet on that?" I asked her.

She was bored of that discussion, so she decided to nose into another part of my life.

"So, Astra, what've you actually done in your life? Last I _heard_ of you, you'd made it back to London." Lizanne asks me, clearly wanting some gossip to spread to the other Burnywood kids.

"I thought I'd got away from you, Liz. Clearly, I was wrong."

"Call me _Lizanne_."

"Sure, _Liz_."

"How long did you manage to keep on the run before you turned yourself in?" She asks, her smile faltering at my name for her.

"I got snitched on _actually_ and it's none of your business."

"Four years." Tyler answered.

I give him a glare.

"Careful Tyler, or she'll knife you." Rick joked.

Lizanne came and sat next to me and gave me a forced smile.

"I know we'll be _great _friends, Astra." She told me.

"Sadly for you, Liz, I'm not willing to be friends. I can deal with _enemies_, how about that?"

"Don't be so silly, Astra." She laughed.

I sighed "Go and annoy somebody else."

"Astra, don't be mean!" Johnny told me.

I stared at him, not believing he was saying this "Alright, keep your hair on, Johnny."

"Don't worry about it, Johnny, Astra's always like this; once you get to know her, you'll see the _real_ bitch inside." Lizanne told him sweetly.

I get up and face her "Do you have a death wish?"

"What are you gonna' do, knife her?" Tyler snickered.

"The next Elektra in the making." Liam joked.

I glowered at him but he just grinned at me.

"Astra cut it out." Frank ordered.

I sat on the sofa opposite Lizanne and Johnny, next to Gus.

"Astra, did you hear?"

"Hear _what_?"

"I'm sharing a room with you."

I felt my face go pale and she smiled.

"I'd rather die." I blurted out.

Johnny and Frank both glared at me. I ignored them.

"No, she can't. She's already sh-" Liam began but Lizanne interrupted.

"I was _joking_, silly!"

"Good. I'd rather turn you onto the street than share with you, Liz."

Liam laughed at Lizanne's stunned face. She covered her tracks with a smile "Just like old times, Astra."

"_Exactly_ like old times." I promised.

I'd practically promised her hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :)<strong>


	11. Accused

**A.N: Yeah, not much of Liam in the previous chapter.**

**Sorry this is late! I've been doing my French homework (And I FAIL at French, just as much as Google Translate does! Haha!)**

**Review!**

**(This is LOOSELY based on the Slow Burn episode/episodes)**

* * *

><p>"What are you <em>doing<em>?" I asked Liam who had walked into the bathroom with Tyler and Frank. I personally didn't find it _normal_ for three boys to go to the bathroom at the same time.

"Nothin'." Liam replied, half-turning to me.

"Oh really? Why's he putting bleach down the toilet then?" I gestured to Tyler who was emptying bleach down the toilet.

"No, no. No-one's gonna' believe us if they see that lot down the bog. Come on." Liam stopped Tyler and gestured for Frank to open the top of the toilet.

"In there. You've got to learn from the masters, boy."

Frank did as told and Tyler began to empty the bleach down the tank.

"Sorry, what's gonna' happen by putting bleach down a toilet?" I asked.

"A foam volcano!" Tyler grinned at me.

"Right. And who's the intended victim?" I ask, folding my arms and leaning against the door-frame.

"The poor person who next uses the bathroom." Liam grinned at me.

Once emptied, Tyler put the bleach bottles in the bathroom bin.

"Isn't it going to be a bit obvious that somebody sabotaged the bathroom if you put the bottles in the bin?" I ask, taking them out again.

"Good thinking. Now, c'mon!" Liam orders.

The four of us hurry out of the bathroom at the sound of somebody coming up the stairs.

We run up the next flight of stairs and hide around the corner, peering out from our hiding places as if we were small children.

Elektra walks into the bathroom and I feel my jaw drop. If she ever finds out I was involved, I'll be slaughtered.

"Result!" Tyler grins.

Frank and Liam both grin back and I swear I feel myself shudder.

"Looks like you're gonna' get your revenge." Liam nudges me gently in the rib.

"Shit." I whisper as the bathroom door shuts.

After a few terrifying moments of silence, my hand is grabbed and I am yanked away from the corner and into a room, dropping the bleach bottles all over the floor. The door shuts in front of me.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask, turning to the obvious culprit, Liam.

"Do you want to be out there when Elektra realises it was us four?"  
>"It was you <em>three<em>. _I'm_ not involved."

"_Sure."_

"I swear, if you bring me into this, you'll regret it."

"Oh, you'll knife _me_ too?"

"ARGH! What... the... FOAM?" Elektra's screaming echoes throughout the building and I swear I feel myself shudder again.

I hear Tyler's muted laughter and I close my eyes "He's dead."

"Come back here! Tyler!"

I hear running feet and I know that Tyler is either gonna' end up missing a leg or two, or in a box.

"You idiot! Open up!"

I can hear Sapphire's door being kicked in. He must've hid in there.

"You are seriously making it worse for yourself!"

The screaming goes onwards.

"Open up! I'm gonna' break this down!" She screams.

"Maybe we should help him." Frank suggests.

"How's he going to learn if we do everything for him?" Liam shakes his head and grins impishly.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Open up!" Elektra yells.

The banging stops. I hold my breath.

"This is your _last_ chance. Open up, you idiot!"

Silence.

"Ok, fine!"

I hear screaming and then the sound of light feet running through the corridor – Tyler.

"I'm going to kill you! Argh!"

I open the door and peer out.

"She's gone." I tell the pair, gathering up the bleach bottles.

"Nicely handled, Frank." Liam pats Frank on the back and walks past me.

"Aren't you going to help?" I ask him.

"Cleaning up is a woman's job." He tells me.

I launch a bleach bottle at his face and hit him in the cheek. He laughs and runs off like a child.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

Rick came and sat next to me, I pretended that I hadn't seen him sit beside me.

"What you reading?" He asked, peering over my shoulder.

"A book." I replied modestly.

"_Great Expectations_. Liam said you read that all the time. I tried reading it, it sucks, no offense."

"None taken." I reply, turning to the next page.

"How can you understand all of that old people writing?"

I roll my eyes and I don't bother to answer his question.

After a few more seconds, I close the book and slam it on the coffee table.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks.

"I don't like having people reading over my shoulder. Go and find Liam or something, OK?"

Lizanne entered the room and Rick got up.

"Sure, bye Astra."

Once he'd left and the pair of us was alone, she sat beside me.

"Flirting with Rick?" She asked.

"Please, Liz, get real."

"Oh come _on_, Astra! He's hitting on you, _hard_!"

"Well I don't return his feelings. I'm sure he'd rather date _you_, Liz."

"It's _Lizanne_."

"I don't care, Liz."

"If you're going to call me that, I'll think of a name for you, Astra."

"Might take you a while, with a brain that small."

Tracy walked in the room, a feigned smile on her face "Alright girls?"

"Yeah, course." We said together.

"Oh good! You two are getting along well!"

"Yeah, well." I reply sarcastically, making my voice sound bright and cheery.

"I'm glad you found a friend, Astra!"

"Are you saying I have no friends?"

Lizanne hid the smile on her face by turning away from me. I fought back the urge to punch her stupid bitchy-smug-smile face. Miraculously, she didn't get injured.

"God no! I mean, you've got Liam. You and Liam are really close."

"_Only_ Liam?"

"Well, uh, Frank, Johnny, Toby, Rick, _Lizanne_... Y'know."

"Right..."

Tracy quickly escaped from the room and Lizanne turned to me, a smile playing on her face.

"_You and Liam are really close._ Oooh, no wonder you turned Rick down!"

I sigh and roll my eyes "Don't get the wrong idea, Liz."

"Alright Liz? Oh, and the Housewife too." Liam said, coming into the lounge.

I sighed "I clean up mess, you create it. It doesn't make me a housewife, it makes me a tidy person."

Lizanne goes to say something but I grab her arm and pull her up.

"Where are you going? The toilets to go and scrub them with a toothbrush?" Liam jeers as Frank and Tyler come into the room.

"No, we're going to take a _walk_, aren't we?" I say, dragging Lizanne away.

"Liam! Ast-" Lizanne begins but I clamp my hand over her mouth and drag her away.

"You're dead." I hiss.

Lizanne takes my hand off her mouth when she sees Johnny in the corridor.

"See you later, Mrs O'Donovan, I'm going to get my own room now." She waves slyly at me.

_Mrs O'Donovan._

_Fucking BITCH!_

_**X x X x X x X x X x X**_

"Nobody has anything to say? Fine. You don't want to own up in public. Do you know what? I get that. But one of you has Johnny's money. And if it's not on my desk in the next 10 minutes..." Mike begins to lecture us, to try and make us feel guilty.

"No, no. You don't give them 10 minutes to hide it somewhere else. We're searching your rooms. Now!" Dennis interrupts him.

"Everybody go to your rooms and Dennis will begin searching, yeah?" Gina orders.

"But what if we don't want him going through our stuff?" Elektra protests.

"Got something to _hide_, bluey?" Dennis asks.

"No! But I don't want some creep going through my stuff!"

"It's just because we're looking for the money, OK?" Tracy tells her.

Elektra storms past and I am the last kid to head out of the lounge. Apart from Johnny.

"I'll be searching yours first, bluey!" Dennis yells.

"Don't worry; you'll get your money back." I tell him.

"You think?" He asks me.

I nod, a small smile on my face.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I push my door open and I am surprised to see Liam leaning against the wall, hands in pockets, talking to Dennis who is rummaging through the other set of draws in the room.

"Look, we all know Johnny keeps his money behind the fireplace. If we were going to nick it, we would have done it months ago."

"Or wait until a convenient scapegoat turned up." Dennis mutters, lifting up the black bed. The door slams loudly behind me and the pair turn to stare at me.

"Go to your own room, Astra." Dennis orders.

"This is _my_ room."

"No, this is Liam's room." He tells me in a slow voice, as if I'm a simpleton.

"Well, I sleep in this room. And I even sleep in THAT bed." I gesture to the plain bed.

Dennis' beady eyes turn to Liam who is now staring at the carpet.

"Wait, two teenagers share a room?" He asks.

"This is _Liam's _room?" I ask.

"Yeah." Liam replies, his eyes still fixed into the carpet.

"Then why the hell was I put in here?"

"We can argue another time. But I need to search through your things."

"Fine, I've got nothing to hide."

Maybe he'll even come across my photograph. If he does, I won't hate him as much.

A wry smile appears on his face and I sit stubbornly on the ground as he rips my bed apart, searching through the covers and duvets. He goes to my draws and I shudder as he searches through my things. It's wrong, a grown middle-aged man going through MY draws. Liam's eyes turn up towards the draws and I ball my hands up into fists, ready to punch him in the face.

Thankfully, Dennis isn't in there for long. He pulls out the cardboard box from my bed and searches through the clothes in there.

"Looks like this room is clear. I'll be back, though." He warns, putting the box back.

He suddenly becomes stiff.

"What?" I ask him.

He pulls out something big and bloated and red.

My backpack. My guide to surviving on the streets. It has practically everything I need in it.

I swallow difficultly.

"Would you mind if I searched through this?" He asks.

I feel the colour from my face drain instantly.

His eyes turn to me, like Liam's, and he awaits an answer, knowing I won't be able to refuse. I try anyway.

"No, you can't go through that." I tell him.

"Well I don't care." He rips it open and tips it upside down.

Clothes and a toothbrush and wads of creased notes fall out.

"I knew it." Dennis grins at me, waving the notes at me.

"No, that's mine." I tell him.

"Liar. Oh, and what's _this_?"

His hand reaches into my sweater pocket and pulls out the bulging item cutting through the fabric.

He pulls out a kitchen knife and holds it up to me as if knowing it's been there all this time.

And predictably, my penknife falls out of the side pocket. I keep my eyes fixed on it.

"You've been carrying dangerous weapons." He tells me.

I can't breathe again. A feeling of nausea swells up in my stomach, ballooning to an incredible size.

_Shit. This is going to look **so** bad on my file!_

"Look, it's not what you think..." I begin to explain but he's not having any of it.

"Get up."

"But it's not my fault! I didn't mean it!"

"Get up!" Dennis grabs me roughly by the shoulder and dangles me in the air as if I'm a kitten being held by the scruff of its neck.

He points the kitchen knife in my face "Where did you get this?"

"It's none of your business!"

He drops it to the floor and opens the penknife lock. The blade is caked in blackened blood.

"Did you stab anyone here at Elmtree?"

"No! I swear to god, I didn't touch them!"

"I bet you were planning to threaten them with it." He sneers, shaking me.

Liam only watches, unable to do anything.

"Is this _Ashley's_ blood?" He asks.

I consider lying so I won't get into even **more** trouble, but I'll probably get found out. Then again, it would be weird if I never cleaned off Ashley's blood and I kept it coating the blade as if it was some kind of precious memory. 'My first stabbing'. They'd think I had an obsession with her or something.

When I don't respond, he takes it that it _is_ Ashley's blood.

"I'll go and get Mike to call the police." Dennis tells me, dropping me onto the floor hard.

"I suggest you don't keep such sick trophies. Maybe then, you won't be caught and sent to prison." He advises me.

He grabs the kitchen knife off the floor and walks out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

I sink in a pile on the ground, staring at my dirty clothes and wondering why I don't just bolt now.

"You've been lying to us all." Liam states, his voice full of disgust.

I cannot meet his eyes as I am filled with guilt, for once, that I cannot push away or numb.

"I didn't hurt anybody... It was for self defence, when I went to run again. Please, you have to believe me, Liam. I'd never hurt anybody here."

He goes to say something but the door opens and Dennis grabs me and pulls me uptight, hurting me. I don't give him the satisfaction of crying in pain and complaining it hurts. I've been through worse than being dragged upright roughly by a middle-aged careworker, god damn it.

I am dragged down the stairs and the other kids stare at me, thinking **I'M** the thief, but I'm not. I **only** steal to save my life. And I don't need Johnny's money to live... Yet.

The office door is opened and Mike is standing there.

"We have the culprit. And she's had sharp, threatening weapons in her possession."

Mike stares down at me with a sad expression, as if he's ashamed of me.

"I guess we'll have to call the police." He says quietly.

"Quite right, Mike!" Dennis laughs in my ear.

I turn my head to see Kitty standing there, staring at me, her mouth open in surprise. The door slams behind me and I can no longer see her.

"You better sit down, and we'll decide what happens next in your life, Astra Smith." Mike tells me, his voice robotic and with no hint of caring in his voice.

Dennis drags me to a chair and forces me to sit down.

* * *

><p><strong>Dennis you dummy! I hate you! I might kill you off if you're not careful! MUWHAAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry.<span> REVIEW PLEASE! <span>(Sorry's it's rushed! I have to go to bed. Dammit! I hate it when the router is turned off!)**


	12. Damn Flashbacks

**A.N: SEVENTY FIVE reviews! Oh-my-Fudge! WOW! Thanks so much! Please help me raise that number (REVIEW please!)**

**Any reference to any person in real life is entirely coincidental, both living or dead.**

**Rushed again (I have too much homework, blame my school!)**

_"If you see stuff like this, in brackets where it's obviously a scene, it's a flashback" Got it? Good! :)_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Whilst I sat in the hard plastic chair, I found myself trembling. The police had been called and the kids were ordered to stay upstairs.<p>

The phone rang and Mike picked it up and spoke a few quiet words. He looked up at Dennis and nodded. It was all the confirmation I needed. The police had came for me.

"Right then, Missy." Dennis pulled me away from the chair but Mike held a hand up in the air.

"Dennis, I'll take her out the front." Mike told him.

Dennis' rough hands were removed from my shoulders and I was gently (but still firmly) forced out of the office and out of the now-open front door. I saw Kitty sitting on the stairs, watching with interested eyes as I was taken away.

I was taken away from Mike and a police officer pushed me to the ground, I fell onto the gravel, cutting my cheek as I did so. Grit went into the newly-created wound and I hissed in pain.

"Astra Smith, I am arresting you on suspicion of possessing illegal weapons and for stealing over £200 in notes." The police officer tells me, cuffing me.

I am dragged back to my feet and roughly pushed into the awaiting police car.

The door is slammed shut and I sigh as the locks automatically come on.

The officer gets in the front of the car and then pulls out of the driveway.

Good-bye Elmtree House.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Astra, can you tell me where you got these things?" The investigator asked me, pushing the kitchen knife and the penknife (both in concealed bags) towards me. I stared hard at the blood, as if it would give me an answer. I looked up at her.

Silence.

I stubbornly folded my arms.

"Look, by giving me the cold shoulder, you're not making yourself look tough. You look like a terrified thirteen year old."

"I'm fourteen, actually. And I'm going to be _fifteen_ soon. Read my file." I slap my hand on the huge file with my photograph on it. The photograph is of an eleven year old girl who looks incredibly pale, sick and tired. I'm surprised they haven't updated it yet.

"Where'd you get these?" She tried, gesturing to the "weapons" again.

I shrugged but didn't answer her.

"Astra, have you _murdered_ anyone?"

My head snaps up "You're calling me a _murderer_? I haven't hurt anyone!"

She pointed to the blackened blood.

"That could be ketchup." I shrugged a shoulder lazily.

It was the worst, most childish and pathetic excuse I'd ever thought of. I mentally slapped myself.

"Astra, that's not ketchup. It's blood."

"Blackened ketchup?" I tried.

She shook her head "No, Astra. It's blood. We ran tests and the blood is from a middle-aged male from Nottingham. It's about a month old. Is this knife yours?"

"No. I found it." I lie desperately.

"But you didn't clean the blood off?"

"I... have a phobia of blood."

"Yet you picked up the knife and kept it in your pocket for a month?"

"I was going to clean it at a later date, it was to protect myself."

"Did you ever need to use it?"

Silence.

"It's quite dangerous, a fourteen year old girl on the run who is alone, cold, weak and defenceless. I can see where you're coming from, Astra."

Silence.

"Cold shoulder again?" A knowing smile appears on her face. I compare her to Alexis – she's not as bad, YET. But if she keeps this up, she'll be Alexis' double.

Silence.

"Astra, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. You're going to go back to Elmtree but this time, with _nothing_. All of your past possessions will be taken from you and not returned. You will begin to receive sessions with a psychiatric. Tomorrow, you will appear in court before a judge and _they_ will decide whether you are guilty or innocent and what will happen next in your life. If you are found innocent, you will be allowed to continue living at Elmtree. If found guilty, you will be sent to a juvenile prison for three years. And if guilty, this will go on your criminal record."

_Three years in a juvenile prison..._

I wouldn't last. The kids there commit murder and rape and other much MUCH worse crimes than stealing and knifing.

"You are free to leave." She tells me, uncuffing me and leading me out of the door.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

Tension was high back at Elmtree. Johnny kept on glaring at me, as if trying to contain his anger by just staring at me. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, that I didn't steal his money. But I knew there was no point trying to reason with him, he hated me. Just like the others.

_I don't need them. _

"The criminal has returned." Tyler muttered as I walked into the kitchen for dinner.

I rubbed my wrists where the handcuffs had dug into my skin.

"How was it?" Tracy asked.

"I'm appearing in court soon." I told her.

The kids looked up, stunned.

Tracy's eyes widened "Are you being serious?"

"It's just a court hearing, it'll be fine."

It doesn't assure her, she just bites her lip and stares at me.

"Very serious. Astra, you're being punished. You'll be weeding the garden tomorrow and you'll be cleaning the bathroom all week." Mike tells me.

"Can't wait." I replied, grabbing some garlic bread and chewing on it absent-mindedly.

Mike slammed his fist on the counter "You're not taking this _seriously_! You're at risk of going to _prison_, Astra!"

"Drop the act, Mike. Stop pretending you care." I told him.

"Astra, don't you realise how serious this is?"

"Take a wild guess, Mike!"  
>"Bed!" Mike ordered.<p>

I threw the garlic bread on the floor and stormed out of the room, ignoring the _oooh_s sounding at the table full of kids.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I was sitting on the couch by the stairs, staring at the blue converses on my feet.

"What's with the blue converses?" Tracy asked me.

I shrugged a shoulder lazily, a habit I'd got into recently.

"Change them." Mike ordered.

"I don't have any other shoes; my stuff got taken off me. Including all the clothes the police gave me."

"Blue converses with a blue dress?" Tracy frowned.

"Go and complain to somebody else, okay? This is all that's left!"

Tracy sighed and headed out of the room.

Mike sat beside me and I cringed away from him.

"You're lucky I'm even talking to you, Astra. The kids are pretending you don't exist. And Johnny's not liking you at the moment."

"I didn't take his money! That was MY money! God damn it! You believe _Dennis_?"

"Dennis is a trusted colleague."

I turn away from Mike, my eyes far away.

"Astra, please."

"Get lost." I order.

He sighs and gets up "This is entirely your fault, Astra."

I shrug.

"You won't be acting like that when you end up in a juvenile prison."

To annoy him even more, I shrug AGAIN.

He walks out of the room, silently fuming.

I sigh and bury my face in my hands, taking deep breaths.

"_LET GO OF ME!" I screamed and writhed like a fish out of water, as I was brought into the police station. The other accused kids stared at me as if I was an idiot or as if I was brain dead._

"_Shut up!" An officer yelled in my face._

_I fell silent immediately._

_The adults talked and I stared at all of the accused, their eyes full of hatred._

"_Sit." I was pushed into a seat next to a boy._

_I brought my knees up to my chin and rocked in my seat like a lunatic, the metal cold against the thin fabric of my oversized red sweater._

"_You escape the loony bin?"_

_I looked up, tears streaming down my face._

"_I'm quite sane, actually."_

"_It's not bad, they just call up whoever looks after you. You'll be with your family soon."_

"_I don't plan to die."_

_It takes him a few moments to figure out what I've said._

"_I ain't got family, I live in a care-home."_

"_Don't you... miss them?"_

"_Nah. Family are a waste of time."_

"_You don't miss them? Not at all?"_

_He shook his head, a grin on his face, he didn't look worried. He looked happy despite having no parents. Maybe I could be like that too. Someday..._

"_What's your name, loony?" He asks, snapping me out of my deep thoughts._

"_I'm not a loony!" I protest childishly.  
>"Alright, calm down, loony!"<em>

"_I'm Astra Smith and I am NOT a loony. Get it right!"_

_He drops the 'loony' comment and introduces himself._

"_Liam. Liam O'Donovan. You ain't got an accent. You from down south?"_

"_London."_

_Before he can say anything, we are interrupted._

"_Liam..." An Irish man spoke the word coldly as if it was a curse and Liam looked up at the slowly-balding man._

" '_Ello Mike! Come to take me back to the home? Knew you missed me!" Liam grins cheekily._

"_Yes. Don't think you've got off too lightly either." The man replies._

_Liam gets up "Bye Astra."_

"_Bye, Liam."_

"Thought it was _just a court hearing, it'll be fine_. You're not looking very calm." A voice says from next to me.

I jump up and my head turns to the person sitting next to me. It's Liam himself. I can't believe that I knew him from 3 years ago. He probably doesn't remember me. Boys have bad memories.

"I'm fine." I lie, tapping my foot against the carpet in an effort to calm myself. It doesn't work too well.

"Not many people cry when they're _fine_."

I wipe self consciously at my face, finding streams of tears running down my face.

"Fine, I admit it, I'm scared."

I want him to tell me that it'll be fine, I'll prove them all wrong, and that I'll be back at Elmtree soon. But he doesn't.

"Converses and a blue dress are a bad choice, no offense. You usually have better taste." He tells me instead. I feel my heart drop but I shrug the feeling off.

"My stuff got taken from me; I'm not allowed it back."

"They could've at least let you pick out an outfit."

"They're bastards, Liam."

"Clearly. Well, uh, who's taking you to this hearing?"

"My social worker, Tom. I haven't seen him for a few years, so it should be a good time to catch up with him."

"So not Mike or Tracy?"

"Obviously not."

Rick sticks his head out through a baluster in the staircase.

"Astra?"

I look up at him "What?"

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll need it." I reply, crossing my leg over the other and folding my arms stubbornly.

A few minutes later, Liam replies "He likes you."

"Shut up." I warn him.

"Well, after being refused by Gus, I'm sure you want somebody to like you, even if they don't have a brain. It'll make you feel better about yourself."

I sigh, not up to arguing with him.

"You'll be fine." He promises.

I don't believe him.

My care-worker appears at the front door and stares me up and down.

"It's been a while, Astra. In trouble again?"

"Rebel's blood."

"There must be a criminal gene in your family, Astra."

I ignore the word that brings back pain and instead shrug "Probably."

"Enjoy it." Liam calls.

"How can I enjoy a _court hearing_?" I ask.

He shrugs.

We walk towards the front door and I grab my coat before slipping it on. Mike gives me another painful-and-completely-pointless lecture before wishing me luck. Tracy just gives me a forced smile.

"Bye loony." I hear Liam call, his voice strangely quiet.

I turn around but the door slams in my face.

"Let's go." Tom orders.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Are you ready?" Tom asks as we stand outside the courtroom.

"No." I reply.

"Good."

He opens the door and I am led by Tom to stand before a judge.

I got away with stabbing Ashley, claiming it was self defence. But now that they have evidence I've knifed another person, I'm probably going to end up in prison.

I am seated next to a woman.

"I'm your lawyer, Sandra." She tells me.

"Hi." I greet her as I slip in the seat beside her.

"Are you new to the courtroom?" She asks.

"No. I've been here before."

"Innocent or guilty?"

"Claimed it was self defence – which it was, obviously."

"And this time?"

"Self defence."

A middle-aged man walks in, with tanned skin and dark hair. He gives me a glare and stands behind the other table not too far away from mine. It's the man I stabbed.

"Astra, look at me."

My head snaps forwards where the judge is sitting.

Everyone else in the room is standing. I get up "Sorry."

"Now that everyone is present and _standing_, we shall begin the hearing at 11:37am on Tuesday October 11th. The accused is Miss Astra Lyra Smith and the prosecutor is Mr Andrew John Clarke."

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

_The little girl sat curled up in the darkness of the alley, shivering. The train rattled precariously on the rails above, causing a cold gust of wind to blow her hood down. _

_He saw her._

"_Come 'ere!" He ordered, stumbling drunkly towards her._

_Her blue eyes glinted in the dying sunlight and she backed up into a corner, her hand reaching into her pocket. He was pleased she wasn't running anymore. She had got tired; he'd watched her walk for two days, not stopping for long, as if sensing he was watching her._

"_Mister, stay away from me." She warned him, her beautiful London accent clearly heard whenever she spoke._

"_I ain't gonna' hurt you. Come 'ere."_

_She got to her feet, swaying slightly. She was tired, underneath her eyes, there were dark rings._

_She was fighting to stay awake and soon, she would be fighting for her life._

_She got away from the corner._

"_Smart girl. But I ain't gonna' hurt you, I told you that."_

"_I'm telling you, stay away from me."_

_He knew what he was going to do, and it would be wrong, very wrong. If he was caught, he'd have to strangle her. He didn't want to kill her. He just wanted to touch her, to feel her under his rough hands._

"_Just do what I say." He told her._

_She walked towards him, as if staring into the face of death. Most of his victims backed away and pleaded with him, they begged him to leave them be. But he never listened, and he continued towards them._

_He stumbled towards her but she was ready. A glint of silver distracted him and quickly, his left arm had been sliced from shoulder blade to armpit. He screamed, dropping to his knees. She ran out of the alleyway, leaving him to die in the growing pool of his own blood._

_But she'd dropped something. An article of a newspaper._

_Cursing whilst gritting his teeth, his beady eyes skimmed over the blood-covered article, searching for clues. Searching for anything that would show her identity._

'_ASTRA SMITH, MISSING' _

_There was a photo of an unsmiling dark-haired girl, the double of the escapee, as the main picture._

"_Astra Smith." The words rolled off his tongue and he found his mouth curving upwards into a smile._

_She may have escaped with her life, but he swore revenge._

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

Andrew Clarke spoke first, accusing me of dragging him into an alleyway and attacking him, claiming I was trying to mug him.

"I found this on her." He pointed to a blood-stained article of a newspaper long ago.

The article was taken from him and held in front of me.

"Did you own this page?"

"He could've found that anywhere." I pointed out.

"You little bugger!"

"Mr Clarke!" The judge yelled.

He shrunk in his seat and glared at me just like Johnny did.

"Did you own this page, Astra? Was it in your possession when the... _incident_... occurred?"

"Probably, yes."

"Would you like to tell us what happened on the night of the _incident_?"

I turned to Tom who was watching my every move. He nodded for me to go on.

I pointed a finger at Andrew Clarke "I want him out whilst I explain."

"Permission granted."

Andrew Clarke was led out of the room, cursing me and swearing revenge.

"Astra, before we begin, would you answer a question for me?"

"Depends what it is."

The lawyer elbowed me.

The judge raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sure. Sorry."

"Would you explain to us, why would we choose to trust _you_ instead of Mr Clarke?"

"Aren't children more innocent than fully-grown men?"

"Astra, you're not a very truthful person and you clearly are a skilled liar."

"I bet I'm more truthful than that _thing_!"

"Please do not refer to Mr Clarke as a _thing_, Miss Smith."

"Allow me to correct myself, Your Honour. I _know_ that I am more truthful than _Mr Clarke_. I'll tell you what happened that night."

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"A verdict will be decided and told to you both on the 13th of October." The judge explained when Andrew Clarke was let back into the room. I'd been trying my hardest to ignore the glares he'd been giving me, and I was struggling. Being in the same room as such a dangerous man terrified me, knowing he wanted to hurt me. He'd been questioned after my statement but I didn't know of the outcome. Hopefully, the court would rule in _my_ favour and get this bastard locked up.

"Wait, can't we change the date?" I asked.

"Is there something happening on that day?" The judge asks.

"It's my birthday."

"I'm afraid that changes nothing, Astra." The judge refuses my request.

Andrew sneers "Found guilty on her 15th birthday. I'll get you a _card_."

"Mr Clarke, silence!" The judge orders.

He grows silent, glaring at me. I ignored him, angering him further, causing a smirk to appear on my face.

"Good luck." Sandra shakes my hand.

"Thanks."

I left the room first, leaving Sandra behind and heading to Tom's car with my social worker.

"How was that?" I asked.

He shrugged "It's if the judge will believe you or not."

"Do _you_ think it was good enough, Tom?"

He didn't answer me.

"Hello?" I asked, waving a hand in his face.

"You better start praying." He muttered, starting the car engine up.

That made me feel a _lot_ better. **Not**.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! It may seem a bit plain at the moment but I'm running out of inspiration! Come on, Friday! I need you to come quicker so I have more inspiration! <span>Review! Review! Review! :)<span>**


	13. Immature

**A.N: Gah! I am SOOO sorry that this chapter is like SIX days late - I've been having HORRIFIC Writer's Block, seriously! Here, have an e-cookie so I can make it up to you guys! *Gives e-cookies* Friends? Yay, good! Blame my school (so much homework!), bad internet, and of course, being sent to bed. God damn it! I hate bed times!**

**As promised, shout-outs to writingissocoollike, Anonymous22 (Teeny) and N4F!**

**Right, here's some explanations to reviewers!**

**Theblackparade123: Haha, of course! I love the name Astra. I wish that was my name. :'(**

**Danielle Glover: Yeah, I ended up confusing _myself_. Haha! Okay, basically, she forgot Liam because it was like 3-4 years ago and he didn't have a major impact in her life. Liam didn't forget her, but he could tell that when they first met, she didn't remember him. Hope I helped (Bet I just confused everyone there. Oh well, LOL.)**

_**By the way, just because I haven't wrote out the other wonderful reviewers' names, doesn't mean you people aren't as awesome as this lot! YOU'RE ALL EQUALLY SUPER FANTASTIC! :D And I continue to dedicate every single chapter to you guys! :)**_

**Sorry, here's the latest chapter! Number 13!**

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Tracy asked as I leant against the kitchen counter and drank some lemonade.<p>

"Tom thinks it went badly." I tell her, taking a break from my lemonade.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He thinks I'm going to be found _guilty_."

"I'm sure you won't, Astra. You're a good kid."

"That's a lie." I mutter, too quietly for her to hear.

She turns back to the spaghetti being cooked and stirs absent-mindedly.

"Where's Dennis and Lizanne?" I ask her.

She looks up, blinking "Sorry?"

"Dennis? Lizanne? Where are they?"

"Oh. Lizanne went back with her mother and Dennis resigned."

A grin spreaded across my face.

"_Really_?"

"You seem quite pleased, Astra."

"Aren't you?"

She falls silent.

"Please, they're both jerks. And now they're gone, in the _same_ day! And so _quickly_! I only had to suffer them for a day! You've got to be pleased with that!"

"I'm not pleased."

I stare at her, surprised.

Then she smiles "I'm overjoyed."

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

Johnny still hates me. I think the kids are creating a _We-Hate-Astra _club – with Elektra as their leader. Mike's advised me to stay away from them all.

"How was it?" Liam asked, silently stepping behind me and following me to my... _our_ room.

"Bad." I tell him, stopping and turning to face him. I lean against our bedroom door and stare at him.

"Clearly, the hearing took so long that you didn't have time to go and get a decent outfit."

My face burned red "Shut up."

He grinned at me and shrugged "Well, you can't wear a blue dress and converses forever, thankfully."

I sigh "Well unless you're going to buy me a new wardrobe of clothes, shut up. Do you _think_ I usually dress like this?"

"Yes." He said with a smirk.

Then he bolted as my hands curled into fists. I ran after him, screaming abuse.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I was reading Great Expectations when the lights suddenly turned off.  
>I pressed the off switch for the lamp and then switched it on again. Nothing happened.<br>_Must be a power cut. _I sighed mentally.  
>I headed downstairs, hoping Tracy had a torch on her – I was getting to an interesting part in the book and I wasn't waiting until morning for an electrician to turn up.<br>The kids were in the lounge – I could hear them from my room.  
>Quietly, I walked past the lounge and into the kitchen where Tracy, Gus and Carmen were standing.<br>"Got a torch?" I asked Tracy.  
>"What?" She asked, looking up at me.<br>"In case you haven't noticed, we're experiencing a power cut. And I need to continue reading, so I need a torch."  
>"I think we only have one... And that's for emergencies. Sorry." Tracy shakes her head, refusing.<br>I huff deeply and turn away.  
>Carmen is twitching – an obvious sign that she's nervous.<br>"What's up?" I ask her.  
>"A prisoner named Henry Lewis escaped from prison and Carmen thinks that he is coming to Elmtree." Gus told me.<br>"Which he is _not_." Tracy assured Carmen.  
>"I... I don't know..." She mumbled, fidgeting.<br>Tracy looked helplessly to me and I knew that I had to do something.  
>"Um... Do you want to... paint each-other's nails?"<br>She looked up at me, her eyes brightening.  
>"But we don't have any power. We can't see!" Carmen's eyes became sad and gloomy in the weak light.<br>"Er... Hairstyles?"  
>She shook her head. Thankfully, Tee walked into the room.<br>"Carmen! Come on!" Tee ordered.  
>Carmen got up and left the room quickly.<br>I went to the fridge and took out the orange juice carton. I poured myself a glass of juice and drank it, leaning against the counter.  
>"You need some new clothes, don't you?" Tracy frowned at my blue dress.<br>"Yeah. I haven't got any money though."  
>"Is that why you stole Johnny's?" Gus asked.<br>"Gus, I _didn't_ steal Johnny's money!" I sighed, exasperated.  
>"Are you willing to appear in court?" Gus asks, taking out his notebook.<br>"What?" I exchange a confused look with Tracy and she shrugs.  
>"A court session will be held in the Dumping Ground and you will be found either innocent or guilty of stealing Johnny Taylor's money."<br>Tracy pulled me aside "Play along with it."  
>"Sorry?"<br>"Astra, I believe you – you didn't steal the money. The kids don't – you need to prove you're innocent. This'll help Johnny forgive you."  
>I sigh "Fine."<br>I turn to Johnny "I accept."  
>"I'll call you when the court hearing is beginning." Gus tells me, scribbling frantically in his notebook before walking out of the room.<p>

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

Liam had persuaded me to come and sit in the lounge with the other kids. It was awkward because they were all trying to blank me out, trying to pretend I didn't exist. But Liam and Frank were talking to me – and I was glad for that.

"When's Mike getting back?" Johnny asked Tracy.  
>"He said he wouldn't be too long." Tracy told him.<br>"He's been gone for... one hour, 14 minutes. Does that count as _long_?" Gus asked, checking his watch with his small torch he carried around all the time.  
>"Maybe something bad's happened." Carmen whispered frantically.<br>"I'm more worried about the pizzas. The delivery guy's never late." Liam grinned, earning an eye roll from me.  
>"The escaped prisoner might have got him. It was on the radio - he's somewhere on the run near here." Carmen began fidgeting again.<br>"He could be outside now! What if he got hungry so he attacked the pizza delivery boy and got our pizzas?" Johnny intervened.  
>"Don't worry, Johnny. I'll protect you!" Tyler promised, putting a protective arm around Johnny.<br>"I'm not scared, you idiot!" Johnny shrugged off the arm and turned away, sulking.  
>"Look, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Mike'll be back soon. Meanwhile, we can have ice cream." Tracy promised the younger kids.<br>"Then what we gonna' do? Sit here in the dark?" Liam asked.  
>"Er, no. Use your imagination. Power cut, stormy night. Perfect time to tell ghost stories. Oo-ooh!" She teased.<br>This earned another eye roll.  
>"Hey, Miss Eye Roller, come help me dish out the ice cream." Tracy ordered me.<br>I got up and followed her out of the door.  
>"We better be careful, she'll probably spit in it." Johnny muttered.<p>

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

Shouting erupted from the lounge. I ignored it, but Tracy looked up and around as if she had a built in radar for arguments and shouting.  
>"What on earth?" Tracy muttered, running out of the kitchen. I decided to follow her, bored of filling bowls up with ice cream and strawberry or chocolate sauce.<br>"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"  
>Tracy ran into the lounge but I took my time. I'd seen plenty of fights between care-kids – at least thirty seven on the same day when I was locked up in Burnywood.<br>It was Johnny and Tyler, with Liam trying to break up the fight.  
>"My money's on Tyler!" Elektra laughed, filming the fight with her phone.<br>This enraged Johnny further by making him think that everyone thought he was weak. He wriggled in Liam's grip and Liam had to pick him up and pull him away from Tyler.  
>"Stop it! Johnny! What are you doing?" Tracy yelled, grabbing Johnny as he struggled further.<br>"What have _I_ been doing? He keeps talking, interrupting my story, making lame jokes!" Johnny tried to lunge for Tyler again but was restrained.  
>"All I said, was we've heard it all before! Woman alone in the car, blah blah. Stranger bangs on her window, blah blah. But he's only trying to warn her about the escaped lunatic hiding on her back seat."<br>"Now you've totally _ruined_ it!" Johnny screamed.  
>"<strong>I<strong> don't have a story that everyone knows!" Tyler yelled back.  
>"Yeah? Go on, then if you think you're so clever! Tell us a scary story! Bet you haven't got one!"<br>Tyler folded his arms "Actually, I have, and it's _all_ true. Though, it's still difficult to talk about... the night... the night the electrician came to my house."  
>An eerie silence filled the room and I somehow contained the laughter threatening to escape my mouth.<br>"We had a power cut – total darkness. Before we had a chance to call anyone, there was a knock at the door. And a voice said, 'It's the electrician.'. And laughed. A nasty, evil laugh. Mwah-ha-ha-haaa!"  
>I looked around the lounge at the now-frightened kids and my eyes met Liam's. He just stared at me and I looked away quickly, allowing my hair to fall in my face, obscuring my vision of him.<br>"The door opened, and then... he said... 'Gotcha!'" Tyler jumped out at the younger kids and they screamed, whereas Elektra just snorted with laughter.  
>"Sorry Johnny, if it's a bit too scary for you down here, maybe you should go to bed." Tyler snickered as Johnny jumped.<br>"I weren't scared! I wasn't!" Johnny cried in protest, lunging for him again. Tracy pulled him back.  
>"Out." She ordered both Tyler and Johnny. They left the room, muttering curses.<br>The kids turned to each-other and began having conversations with each-other. I got up and left the room, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes creating holes in my back.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I walked out of the kitchen and along the corridor, holding my glass of milk.  
>"TRACY! TRACY!"<br>I dropped the glass in shock and it hit the floor, its white contents spilling all over the ground.  
>Two figures stood at the open front door and I screamed, falling backwards and into the milk.<br>A white light illuminated my face and I protected my eyes from it, squinting.  
>"Astra?" He lowered the light, allowing me to regain my sight.<br>Oh joy, it had to be Liam, didn't it?  
>"Thanks for that." I gestured to the spilt milk in front of me.<br>"Not planned." He responded, not moving.  
>Someone ran down the stairs. Tracy.<br>She ran past me as if I wasn't even there, hurrying to Liam's side.  
>I got to my feet, stepped past the milk and walked to Liam before standing behind him.<br>"It was like this when we found it." Liam shone the torch light on the open front door.  
>"But I locked this before we went to sleep!" Tracy said to herself, locking the door.<br>"Who did this? Has someone gone out?" Tracy asked as the kids gathered at the bottom of the stairs.  
>"If no-one got out, who got in?" Johnny asked.<br>Nobody responded so he turned to Tyler.  
>"Perhaps the electrician came back for you!" Johnny taunted.<br>"That was just a made-up story!" Tyler shook his head.  
>"I <em>know<em> that. I was just..."  
>"Mike forgot to close the door?" Tee asks, wondering if anything else is thinking the same thing.<br>"He wouldn't do that." Tracy shook her head.  
>"Someone's broken in." Lily whispered.<br>"The prisoner!" Carmen whispered, trembling.  
>"No. Look, the door hasn't been forced, see? So who did it?" Tracy asked.<br>Half of the kids turned to look at me, the others looked at Elektra.  
>"Wow, what a shock! Something happens and <em>everybody<em> blames _me_!"  
>"Cos' it usually <em>is<em> you."  
>"Cheers." Elektra snaps.<br>"Well what about Astra?" Johnny points at me as if I'm a _thing_.  
>"Oh yeah, pick on me because I'm one of the new kids." I retort.<br>"Well you stole my money!"  
>"I did NOT!" I hiss.<br>"Shut up! The pair of you!" Tracy orders.  
>I cringe away from the kids now all looking at me with murderous eyes.<br>"I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know we're the only people in this house!" Carmen cries, breaking the silence.  
>"No-one is in the house." Frank assures her.<br>Liam looks down the corridor for any moving figures. I stare too but see nothing.  
>"Erm, you don't know that." Carmen snaps.<br>" We can only be _sure_ if we do a search..." Gus tells us.  
>Everyone exchanges looks, knowing what we have to do.<br>Everybody splits up, searching the house. I go on my own but Liam grabs me roughly.  
>"I'm not letting you go by yourself." He tells me.<br>"Fine. I'm not protesting." I shrug as we head off in a different direction.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

Liam, Tyler, Tee and I head up the attic stairs.  
>"Did you open the door as a joke?" Tee asks Tyler.<br>"I thought _you_ did, to try and solve that joke, that riddle."  
>"Don't you think I'd have said something?"<br>Tyler doesn't respond so I presume that he's gave her a shrug. I don't have a clue what they're talking about, but I decide not to interfere.  
>"You see anything, Liam?" Tyler asks as Liam searches the attic.<br>"Nah. It's empty up here since the fire." He responds.  
>"Fire? What fire?"<br>Liam turns to me and gives me a grin "I'll tell you when we're not hunting down a murderer. But I just want to let you know, that fire meant that your favourite social worker resigned."  
>"Ah, let's go back downstairs, then." Tyler says, obviously eager to leave the attic.<br>"Yeah, looks like there's nothing up here." I tell Liam.  
>"Not scared, are yous?" Liam smirks darkly.<br>"No! 'Course not!" Tyler lies. Tee shakes her head weakly.  
>"Not at all." I say as casually as I can.<br>"There's _nothing_ to be scared of. OH! A-ARGH!" He suddenly screams and I jump in shock.  
>"Something just touched my head! Go! Get down, get down!"<br>Tyler and Tee immediately turn and bolt down the stairs. I'm frozen in shock, so I remain at the side of the stairs, staring up at the _thing_ flying around.  
>Liam grabs my arm and drags me out.<p>

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I head down the stairs, hearing whispering voices.  
>"We can't! No phone!" I hear Elektra hiss.<br>I slip silently beside Liam and ask "What's going on?"  
>Everybody jumps and turns to me.<br>"What?"  
>"Thief's back from the room raids." Johnny snaps.<br>I know not to fight him, to fuel the argument he is practically _begging_ for, so I ignore him.  
>"We found footprints of an unidentified person." Gus tells me.<br>"Right, everyone go upstairs while I check this out." Tracy orders.  
>"No, not on your own. Johnny'll go with you." Tee protests.<br>"Well, Tracy's in charge, it's up to her!" Johnny tells his sister.  
>"No way is she facing an escaped prisoner on her own!" Liam shakes his head at the thought.<br>"I'll go with you." Elektra says.  
>"What? I'm not going to sit back while some loser's robbing us!" Elektra shakes off the looks she's being given.<br>"OK, thanks. Everyone else, take Tee upstairs."  
>"No, I'll come too."<br>"Tee! With me!" Johnny orders.  
>The younger kids hurry up to bed and I grab the baseball bat under the big couch. I hold it in my hands and wait for the order to attack.<br>Tracy is staring at me, as well as Liam.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>"You're not coming, Astra."  
>"That is <em>so<em> unfair!"  
>"This isn't a joke – some bastard's gonna' come steal my stuff – I need to protect it." Elektra snaps.<br>"Well **I'm** clearing my name – I'm innocent!" I pleaded.  
>"Go to bed." Liam ordered.<br>"I'm not a kid, Liam!" I hiss.  
>"You're <em>14<em>."  
>"And guess what, I'm 15 in less than two days – the same age as you!"<br>"Astra, go." Tracy ordered.  
>"Nope."<br>"If you don't go, I'll pick you up and take you to your bedroom myself. Believe me when I say that, Astra Smith." Liam threatens darkly.  
>I stand awkwardly, hoping Tracy'll change her mind and let me come. She doesn't.<br>"Fine!" I scowl, dropping the bat and storming up the staircase with heavy footsteps.  
>I go to my bedroom door and open it before slamming it. That should fool them.<br>I hear their footsteps on the landing and I quietly walk to the stairs, avoiding the creaky floorboards.  
>I sit on the stairs, watching as their three figures leave the room. I get up and head down a step when Liam suddenly looks around. I hide against the railing, hoping I won't be spotted. The torch light goes over the step below me but not over me.<br>Then it is gone and he is walking away.  
>I head down the stairs cautiously and then hurry to the sofa where my baseball bat is waiting for me. I pick it up and walk silently through the house, in the footsteps of Liam, Elektra and Tracy. I know they turned left towards the spare room, so I turn right.<br>My first mistake. Never search for a criminal when you're alone and most-vulnerable.  
>I head into the kitchen, blindly stumbling through the corridor. My left hand is patting the wall so I can see.<br>But I don't need to a torch to be able to see the figure standing, staring around the kitchen in awe.  
>Then their head turns to me, and I know they can see me.<br>"Hello, Astra Smith."  
>I drop my baseball bat, frozen with fear.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes! Who is this strange person who Astra is scared of? Ideas are welcome, as well as reviews. Come on people, I want 100! We're so close! Pleeeease? :)<strong>


	14. Scarred

**A.N: Yes! 112 reviews! Woo hoo! Keep reviewing, it's Writer's Energy Juice!**

**Lots of people have been asking me when/if Liam and Astra are going to get together. Haha! You'll just have to wait and see! :)**

**Special thanks to N4F, Anonymous 22 (Teeny) and Loveisonlythestart! In the famous words of Loveisonlythestart, I have a few words for the haters!**

**"Your insults fuel my ambition!" and also, if you don't have any constructive criticism, don't waste your time writing out the review! If you don't like my story, press the 'Back' button! **

**Watched the 'Big Brother' episode and I was like "NOOOO!" When Liam went with his brother. Damn! They took Liam! Gah! *STEALS HIM BACK* MUWHAAHAHA! But I've gotta' admit, he looks good on a motorbike. Heh. :D**

**Sorry, ahem. Chapter 14!**

**Contains swearwords.**

* * *

><p>The baseball bat hit the ground with a satisfying <em>THUMP! <em>before it rolled away from me.

I backed away from the archway, into the corridor, and away from the unwanted guest.

"It's been a while, three or four years, right? How've you been?" _She_ asks me.

It's Ashley, the girl I knifed in Burnywood.

"L-Leave me alone..."

"Didn't you used to be one of the _hard_ kids? Looks like the tables have turned... Now you're a quivering wreck!"

"What are you _doing_ here, Ashley?"

"Just decided to pop in for a visit." She smiles, her tone sarcastic.

"Ashley, I don't want to fight you. And... there are kids in this house!"

"Translation, _I'm too cowardly to fight you_. Well guess what, I hope you have that blade on you, cos' you'll need it. I've got _this_." She holds up an object which shines in the weak moonlight. Obviously a blade.

"How long've you been wielding that... _thing_?" I ask, my voice wavering as I study the blade. It has blood on it, meaning it's been used recently.

"Four years – since the night you stabbed me and ran away. I use it to protect myself, usually. But for others, I use it to kill." She tells me, studying the blade and then looking up to study my reaction.

I don't want to look weak, so I attempt to control my voice and look smug.

"You h-haven't got the... guts to kill somebody, Ashley."

"And you have?" She hisses in defence.

"I don't carry blades... anymore. They got confiscated. I'm in court because of it."

"I haven't came here to listen to your shitty and depressing life story, you idiot."

"Care to... _explain_?" I say as calmly as I can, swallowing deeply and trying to think of an escape route which doesn't involve running into the other kids and getting them hurt. This is between me and Ashley, nobody else.

"I've lived in Burnywood for five years of my life. And you have to admit it; it's a shitty place pull of shitty people. But the worst night, was the night you knifed me."

"You had it... coming." I whispered in defence.

"No! No I did NOT!" She steps threateningly towards me and I press my back against the wall. She stops and I can see her face in the dim light. Her face is scarred.

"You did this." She pointed to a huge, ugly scar running from hairline to chin, and a smile grew on her face.

"My god..."

"You ruined my life." She tells me.

I momentarily feel guilty, sorry for her almost. But the feeling only lasts a few seconds and anger ripples inside of me.

"No, Ashley. You ruined mine."

**X x X x X x X x X x X (Flashback time!)**

_Ten year old Astra was sitting on the destroyed, burnt couch, remembering the bruises Ashley had gave her last night._

"_Where'd you get the burns?" Lewis asked Astra as she traced her finger over the black circles all over her arms – cigarette burns._

_Astra wasn't a snitch – she'd learnt that a while back. Never snitch, not even if your life depends on it._

"_I... I don't know."_

_Lewis didn't question her anymore._

_And predictably, Ashley walked into the room, tossing her blonde hair behind her and giving everyone a smile._

"_Hi Lewis, Hannah, Callie." She greets them._

"_Hello little shit." She sneers at Astra._

_The other kids don't care – they're only concerned when there's stuff to be nicked or there's some good gossip. Astra was just a weedy little kid who always cried when somebody said 'family' or the names 'Phillip' 'Lisa' or 'Lily'_

_Ashley grabbed Astra by the shoulders and threw her to the floor, causing her to hit her head hard. The little girl's vision blurred, but she did not dare scream or cry in protest. In Burnywood, you didn't act like a wimp, unless you were asking for a death wish._

_Astra's hand reached into her left pocket, feeling the new sensation of cold metal against her fingers. The object bulged in her pocket, yet nobody had questioned her about it._

"_Look what I __**found**__." Ashley held up a tiny stuffed pink teddy-bear with a pink ribbon around its neck._

"_Isn't that Astra's?" Lewis asked, looking up from his video game._

"_Is it? Aw, little Astra still sleeps with teddies! How sad!" Ashley grins cruelly at the now-trembling little girl._

"_P-Please... g-give her... back." Astra whispered._

_Ashley took a lighter from her pocket and held it against the teddy-bear._

"_Beg." She ordered._

_Lewis turned to his video game again, his interest gone, knowing the fate of the teddy bear. He had seen these scenes played out so many times that he honestly didn't care anymore._

_Astra got to her knees, whimpering._

"_P-Please... don't... burn her." Astra pleaded, choking on her own words._

"_Or what?"_

"_Ashley, please! I'll do anything!"_

_But Ashley had pressed the button on the lighter and the teddy-bear went up in flames._

_Astra watched, frozen in horror, as the teddy-bear burned before her very eyes. And her childhood innocence died with it._

"_Looks like Miss Teddy-Bear died. Boo hoo." Ashley smirked._

_Astra got to her feet, her hand robotically going to her pocket. She felt the cold metal again and a weird sensation grew in her stomach._

_She needed to teach Ashley a lesson – one she'd never forget._

_**SLASH!**_

_Gasps filled the room and Astra was covered in blood. Ashley was gasping, blood all over her face._

_And then she screamed "SHE STABBED ME! ASTRA SMITH STABBED ME!"_

_The little girl bolted from the room and ran out of the open front door._

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"And how'd you figure that out?" Ashley asked, stepping closer to me.

I now had my back pressed firmly against the wall, terrified as she walked towards me.

"You killed a part of me. Just like the others did. You taunted me, you scarred me. You may not be able to see the scars, but they're there. They're inside of me."

"What a heart-wrenching speech." She smirks.

"Shut up."

"Or _what_? What are you going to do to me, Astra? Fight me?"

"No. I'm not fighting you."

"Fine, just stand still and it'll be over soon."

She ran at me and I bolted away, towards the spare room where Tracy, Liam and Elektra had gone into. If I could get to them, I'd be safe for a while. She only wanted to hurt me.

_But she could change her mind, or she could hurt them accidentally._

"COME BACK HERE!" She ordered.

And I did the most stupid thing I could ever do. I changed course. I ran up the stairs, leading her to the other kids.

"Oh no you don't!"

_SMACK!_

I fell down the stairs, tumbling backwards and hitting the ground with a _THUD!_

Ashley stood towering above me, a smirk on her face.

"Always works. The amount of times I've grabbed your ankle and dragged you down the stairs, honestly, you should know better, Astra."

I stared up at her, my heart thudding in my chest unsteadily.

"Please..." I whispered.

"Revenge." She promises.

_SLASH!_

And then all I could see was red. Blood red.

**X x X x X x X x X x X (Unconscious state)**

"_We're losing her!" A ghostly voice echoed._

_**Where am I?**_

_I could only see my parents' faces flashing beneath my closed eye lids. I could hear the screech of tires and my mother's final screams as the car was spun over repeatedly and then tossed like a ragdoll._

_**No, don't die. **_

"_Breathing is subsiding. Heart is slowing!" Somebody else yelled._

"_Give her oxygen!"_

_Hands were on my chest, pressing against my now-still body._

"_Hurry! She hasn't got long left!"_

_My sister's face appeared, smiling at me. She was waving her pink teddy bear at me._

_**Lily?**_

_My mother appeared, picking up my little sister and holding her in her arms._

'_**You'll be okay, Astra.'**_

_My mother was staring at me, saying nothing, yet I heard her voice. The voice I had so longed for._

_**Stay with me. **__I pleaded._

_She smiled at me and joined my father who was standing there, staring at me._

_And then they walked away, leaving me behind in the newly-created darkness._

_They left me behind so that I could live._

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned as the light behind my eyelids exploded, causing a burning sensation. It was the kind of sensation where you play computer games at night with the screen light burning your eyes.

"Astra?" I heard a voice.

_Open your eyes._

I groaned again, groggily. Ignoring the mental order.

"Where... am... I?"

"The 'ospital."

That had to be Liam. He was the one kid in Elmtree with an accent.

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" He asks.

"Not really." I mumbled.

"Me, Tracy and Elektra were searching the house for the _murderer_ and instead found Seth."

"Seth?"

"Er... Toby's care-worker."

"Okay."

"And then we heard somebody scream and... it sounded like you. So we rushed out and found you covered in blood. Your face was... cut open and your wrists were cut too... Somebody was tryin' to kill you definitely. We didn't see who. They were gone before we got to ya'."

I lay in the darkness, breathing shallowly, absorbing this information and remembering the attack. My screams echoed in my head, ringing.

"Astra?"

"Yes?"

"Can you open your eyes?"

"Why?"

"You look like you're dead. And that's worrying me."

I sigh "But I want to sleep."

"Please, just open your eyes, then you can go back to sleep."

"...Fine."

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a blindingly white hospital room.

I whimpered in pain, shutting my eyes. Something tightened around my left hand.

I opened my eyes a little and looked towards my hand, ignoring the slowly-building pain in my eyes.

Liam was holding my hand. His fingers felt warm in mine, like touching an open flame. But it was a nice feeling... It warmed my heart.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"Because I wanted to see you."

"I'm not a freak show, Liam."

"Are you sure about that?" He mutters.

My head snaps up and away from our linked hands, to his eyes.

"It was a joke! Sorry." He tells me.

I sigh and look back at our hands.

"I was worried."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to die, Astra." He tells me.

"Seriously?"

"It would kill me if you died."

"Why?" I ask, my chest tightening as I wait for the impossible answer.

"Because we're mates."

_The joy of the friend zone. _I feel my face fall.

"Thanks." I tell him weakly.

Then the door suddenly opened and Rick was standing there.

"Finally." He remarks, walking in.

My eyes tear away from our hands and up at Rick.

I notice Liam stiffen, but I ignore him.

"Hi Rick." I greet him as casually as possible, a feigned smile growing on my face. It hurts to smile, like my face is being stretched, but I manage to numb the pain for a few seconds before I have to wear my frown again.

"How are you?" He asks, standing opposite me.

"I'm in pain. Aside from that, I'm fine." I tell him, not able to meet his eyes.

"D'you want me to get the nurse?" He asks me.

I stare at the IV in my right arms and shake my head.

"No. I don't want anything else pumped into me."

"How's your face?"

"My _face_?"

"Well, it was all sca-"

"_Rick_! Shut up!" Liam hisses.

"What's he on about?"

Silence.

"Tell me. Now." I order.

Rick and Liam exchange glances.

Rick turns to me, his expression nervous.

"That person cut you, right? Well, they er... scarred you."

"Get my coat." I gesture to my coat slung on the end of the hospital bed.

Rick passes me my coat and I slowly move my right arm, careful not to injure myself. I dig into the pockets, searching for the little hand mirror. I find it and pull it out.

Liam's grip on my other hand tightens.

I undo the mirror lid and I look into the glass and at my reflection.

My eyesight blurs and I drop the mirror. It slides off the bed and hits the ground, the glass shattering into a million pieces.

Ashley got her revenge, just like she wanted.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"You've got a caller." Tracy tells me, holding out the phone for me.

I got up and took the phone from her, wondering who would call me.

I walked out of the lounge and away from the others, going outside.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone, sitting down on the steps.

"Astra?"

That voice...

I'd managed to forget about that voice. I'd forgotten _completely_. And now they'd come back for more, to hurt me more.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"My name is Claire Stuart. We met a few years ago."

"We did?"

"At the... funeral."

I swallow deeply, not answering her.

"Astra?" She tries again.

"_Why_ do you... keep _hurting_ me?"

"Oh no, Astra, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. I've just found out that you live at Elmtree House orphanage and I wa-."

"It's not an orphanage. It's... It's a _care-home_." I correct her.

"Sorry, _Elmtree House_ _care-home_."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Claire Stuart."

"No, no, how do you know me?"

"We met at the fu-"

"Shut up. I don't talk about that. I meant, are we _related_?"

"Yes. I'm your aunt."

Silence.

_No she's not. Lying bitch! I don't have any aunts!_

"Like I was saying, I found out where you live and I'm planning to adopt you."

"No you're not, you're a liar. And you're not my aunt. My entire family's dead. Get lost and don't even _think _about calling me again."

I click the 'END' button, ignoring her desperate pleas.

Tracy comes into the garden soon enough "Who was that, Astra?"

"Tia." I tell her instantly. The lie almost a reflex.

"Astra, there's no such person as _Tia_, is there?"

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"There is."

"There isn't. Look, I can do this all day, I know you've been lying."

I bit my fist and stared out at the garden, willing myself not to cry.

"_Why_ do you lie?" She asks me, sitting down beside me.

"Because... I..."

"Because?" She presses.

"I don't trust people." I admit.

"Astra, there has to be _someone _you can trust..."

I close my eyes, tears streaming down my newly-scarred face.

_Dammit. I said I wouldn't cry!_

I think through the endless list of people who I thought I could trust, but end up betraying me for their own personal gain.

"_I don't want you to die, Astra. It would kill me if you died."_

"Liam." I tell her, honestly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Shall I include Liam's departure or not? And don't worry, even if I decide he DOES leave the Dumping Ground, he'll still be featured in this story like a regular! :) <strong>**Don't forget to review! :D**


	15. Disaster

**A.N: I'm SO sorry this is late! Gah! Writer's Block, typical. This is gonna' be a short chapter, as my laptop is slowly dying and I've lost the charger AGAIN. LOL -_-**

**125 reviews! Oh yes! Woot! Please help that number rise!**

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes shut, my breathing becoming more rapid, yet more strained.<p>

_Oh my god. Oh my god. No, no, no. Please._

I could feel my frame shaking under the duvet. I curled up into a ball, burying my head against my knees. I was shivering, yet I felt so hot.

_Oh my god. No. Please, not today._

It was my fifteenth birthday.

And the fifth anniversary of... _it_...

Strangled, strange-sounding sobs escaped my throat and I bit my fist again, feeling sharp stabs of pain as I bit too deep and cut through my flesh. When I stopped, blood was streaming out of the newly-created wounds.

"Astra?"

The duvet was suddenly gone and I felt a rush of cold air. I began shivering, yet I ignored the voice, which was obviously Liam.

"It's your birthday, c'mon, get up."

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Sorry?"

"I... I can't..." I whispered.

"Why not?" Liam asked.

When I didn't respond, the bed suddenly sunk. He was sitting beside me.

"Why not?" He tried again.

Silence.

"Please, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Has somebody hurt you?"

"No." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Has somebody said something? Elektra?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Silence. I inhaled deeply, yet I felt like I was suffocating.

"It's... my _birthday_..."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Look, you've gotta' accept the fact that you're turning into a wrinkly old codger like me."

Silence.

When I didn't laugh, he took my hand.

"What's wrong with getting older?"

I pressed my knees tighter to my body, thinking of what I could tell him. I wasn't sure whether I could actually tell him or not.

Tracy had asked me who I trusted yesterday, and Liam was the closest I could count as 'trustworthy'. But then again, a kid with a past full of scamming isn't someone you could count as _trustworthy_.

"The... thirteenth of October... it's when I lost... _them_..."

"Is this what you wanted to talk about yesterday?"

I manage a quiet "Yes."

"I was out with Frank. And when I came back, Tracy said you'd gone to bed. If I'd known, I wouldn't have gone out; I'd have talked with you."

Silence again.

Liam pulled me upright and brushed away the hair in my face, sticking against my wet skin.

"D'you wanna' talk about it now?" He asked as I leant against his shoulder, staring blankly at the carpet.

Before I could say anything, Tracy burst in the room.

"Astra! I thought you'd be up at 8! I got you an outfit, get dressed and then you're out of h-... Liam? What have you said? Why's she crying?"

"I _was_ finding out. But then _you_ burst in." Liam mutters.

"Oh. Er. Um."

"I'll be down in 10." I told her.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Rise."

I stood up, swallowing difficultly. My whole frame was shaking again.

I couldn't be found guilty – if I was, they'd cart me off to jail.

"Astra, do you know the status of your criminal record?"

"No." I mumbled. I was nervous and edgy, and today, I felt like my happiness had been sucked out of me.

"Well, you have one warning already – possession of a knife. And you have been involved in a case where you attacked another child in care."

"I was innocent." I told the judge.

"Astra!" Tom hissed, acting as if I'd just screamed at the judge.

I ignored him. I stared at the judge, awaiting the further words that could destroy my life.

"Yes, I am aware of that, Astra. I was present when you were taken to court."

"I never saw you."

"I was there, I can guarantee you that."

My eyes explored the court room and I could see Andrew Clarke standing by the door, not near me.

"Astra Smith, you have been found innocent."

Relief washed through me and I heard Tom clapping.

"You did not commit the act of attacking Mr Andrew Clarke."

_Just wait until I tell the others! _

"**But**, you _have_ been found guilty of possessing a knife. So therefore, you shall be punished."

I stopped dead.

"_What_?" I shrieked.

Tom's clapping stopped abruptly.

"You are a threat to society, Astra Smith. You are a delinquent and incredibly dangerous. So therefore, guilty!"

_GUILTY! _The word rang in my ears.

I stared in horror as the two men beside Andrew Clarke walked towards me. They grabbed either arm and led me away.

_I'm a **criminal**? On my __**birthday**__, god **damn** it!_

"Oh, and Astra?"

I turned my head "What?"

"Happy Birthday." The judge said with a satisfied smirk.

I huffed deeply, muttering about revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! Didn't expect that, did you? <span>Reviews please! <span>**

**Update: This is NOT the final chapter!**


	16. Friendzone

**A.N: Gonna' keep this as short as I can! Teacher didn't give me no homework, just yelled at me today, so in a way, I'm grateful, it means I have enough time to write a chapter out and post it. Of course, this is gonna' be short. Thanks for the reviews, everyone, keep it up! :)**

* * *

><p>I sat in the prison cell, my knees up to my chin. I felt safe in that position – but now I didn't. I was locked in a <em>prison cell<em>. They hadn't told me how long I'd be here for. But it terrified me all the same.

_What a wonderful birthday present... _I thought to myself glumly.

The door unlocked and Tom was standing there.

"You busting me out?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes "No, you're free to go."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"They haven't let you off, don't be an idiot. They're going to tag you."

"Is there _any_ good news today?" I muttered, getting up.

"The care-worker named Tracy bought you some clothes."

Well that was some good news at least.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I sat on the desk in Mike's office, staring at the bulky black _thing_ attached to my leg like a parasite.

I looked up and at Alexis, who was smiling cruelly at me. God, it was as if my past was coming back to haunt me. First, the memories, the "aunt" and then Alexis had to visit. Oh, and it didn't help I'd been proven guilty of possessing a knife.

"This is a tag, Astra."

"I know." I told her.

She just gave me a glare before putting on a sickly-sweet smile "It operates between 7pm and 7am. You have a 15 meter perimeter. If you step out of the perimeter, the alarm will be triggered and the police will be called. Three strikes and you're out."

"And don't think that's the end, Astra. Because you'll be doing some community service too... Once the tag is removed, which isn't for _six_ weeks." Alexis' sidekick, George, lectured me, nose held high in the air. He left the room afterwards.

"Tracy, could you show Miss...?" Mike trailed off.

"Mrs Clarke." Alexis said with a feigned smile.

My eyes bugged out of their sockets "_What_?"

_Andrew Clarke. Alexis Clarke. My god, are they __**married**__?_

"Is something wrong, Astra?" Alexis asked innocently.

"You're married to _Andrew Clarke_?"

"Yes, I am."

"Astra, how does that matter?" Mike asks, his tone irritated. I know he's just _desperate_ to scream at me some more.

"Nothing." I mumble.

Alexis leaves, smirking, and the office door slams shut behind her.

And then Mike goes into rant mode.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"How was it?" Liam asked as I sat on the stairs beside him, huffing.

"Bad."

"Guilty?"

I nodded "Possessing a knife."

"But not actually knifing the guy?"

"No. Innocent. The judge decided to punish me on my _birthday_. What a wonderful present, right?"

"So, what you gotta' do? Community service with a bunch of old codgers?" Liam asked, grinning.

"Probably. But I got something else too."

"What? Tell me!" He grinned as if this was good news.

"This isn't a joke, Liam!" I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry." He held his hands up in apology. I sighed, rolling my eyes. He sniggered into his hands and I couldn't keep the smile from appearing on my face.

"Alright. Well, I got _this_." I lifted up my left jean trouser leg and gestured to the bulky black tag attached to my leg.

"Jesus Christ! It looks like a bloody parasite!" Liam laughed.

"It is." I sighed glumly.

"Aw, chin up, I'll end up getting one soon."

"Probably." I muttered.

He laughed again "I bought that new movie off some guy in town today. Wanna' watch it?"

"Hasn't that _just_ been released in cinemas? How'd you get it? Piracy?"

He tapped the side of his nose "I know my way around these things, Astra. I'm a mastermind."

"Or maybe you got a dodgy DVD off a dodgy bloke in town?"

"I'm offended, really! But if you don't wanna' watch it... Guess I'll have to get Frankie-boy to watch it with me."

"I'm coming! Sapphire said it was good, she went with her boyfriend last week."

"Good." Liam grinned.

"It's your birthday treat." Liam promised, his hand brushing against mine briefly. My face burned the colour of a tomato and I looked away, hoping not to catch his eye.

"C'mon." He led the way.

_It was an accident. _I lied to myself, following him. I'm just a friend. Forever trapped in the friendzone.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Press the magic button below! 'Review' ! :)<strong>


	17. Traitor

**A:N: **

**As promised, this chapter is dedicated to N4F. But I would also like to dedicate this chapter to 'abcd' and Loveisonlythestart due to the fact that they alerted me about the fact that the fight scene in my chapter 'Clashing with Elektra' was stolen and used in another user's story. I'm quite upset that somebody stole my written work, but the matter will soon be dealt with. Thank-you all. :)**

**Also, sometimes following the episodes, so looks like somebody's gonna' be getting a tag. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What're you two watching?" Rick asked, sitting down beside me. I felt Liam stiffen on my other side, but he said nothing.<p>

"Zombie Apocalypse." I told him.

"Isn't that an 18?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Liam said in the most casual voice possible.

I turned back to the TV, cringing as somebody was bit by a zombie.

"Are you always like this when somebody gets bit?" Rick asked, sitting uncomfortably closer to me. I squirmed away, feeling edgy. This boy knew he was pushing it, yet he ignored my obvious signal and remained bunched up next to me as if hoping I would cower into him. Good luck, little boy.

"It's an 18, and she's a girl, so what do you expect, Rick?" Liam snapped. I hated how what he'd just said made me sound like a cowering child, but I controlled my anger.

"Whoa, calm down!" Rick laughed.

"Please... shut up..." I told them, anger edging into my voice.

They fell silent immediately and I kept my eyes focused on the screen, my body stiffening again.

"This is rubbish." Rick commented.

I turned to him "What? You've been here for thirty seconds and you say it's _rubbish_?"

"There's heads everywhere. Look at the bottom of the screen."

I look at where directed, seeing bobbing heads.

"Oh yeah..."

"Pirated DVDs, Liam? Thought you had a bit more class. You gonna' let her take the punishment when you're found out?" Rick shook his head.

"It's just a DVD, and at least I thought of giving her a present!" Liam snapped.

"God! Shut up! I've had a shit day today and then you two are arguing with each-other like little kids!"

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Where's Kitty?" I asked Tracy. She choked on her drink, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Erm... She got sent to... a specialist care-home..."

"Why?"

"Erm... I don't know..."

"Sure."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well, I noticed that she sort of vanished a few days ago. Do you know what care-home she got sent to?"

"Yeah."

"Can I write a letter to her?"

"Er... sure...?"

I had a reason for writing to Kitty. I needed to find out a few things.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"We are here to find out whether Astra Smith is guilty or not guilty, of stealing Johnny Taylor's money." Gus declared, slamming his fist against the table. I was trying my best not to laugh at him, due to the fact he was wearing a judge's wig.

"Guilty!" Elektra called out. I rolled my eyes "We'll see, Elektra."

"First, Johnny Taylor." Gus gestured to Johnny, who was gritting his teeth and glaring at me. He reminded me of Andrew Clarke.

"She stole my money! I know she did!" He yelled.

"Johnny, calm down." Tracy ordered.

"Jeff says you need to be nice to Astra. It's her birthday." Harry told Johnny.

"I don't CARE if it's her damn birthday!" Johnny screamed "I want my money back!"

Harry's face crinkled up in pain and he leant into Sapphire who comforted him almost immediately.

"Come on Harry, we're leaving." Sapphire led the little blonde boy and his giraffe away.

"Johnny, please don't get angry." Tee pleaded.

Johnny sat down, quivering with silent anger "Fine."

"How do you _know_ that the offender stole your money?"

"Well they found it in her backpack, didn't they? All my money, the exact amount."

"She's guilty! Charge her now!" Elektra ordered. Johnny agreed silently.

"Quiet!" Gus ordered. The kids fell silent.

"Astra, you used to be a runaway, did you not?" Gus asked me.

"I did."

"And you also claim you did **not** steal Johnny Taylor's money?"

"Because I didn't!"

Gus held up a hand, demanding silence. He was given it.

"Then how... did you obtain such a large sum of money?"

"I earnt it." I lied.

"How?"

"Er..."

What was I meant to say? I couldn't say _I stole it from shops and I used to pick-pocket._

"Well?" Elektra asked me, desperate for some gossip. She probably thinks it's something scandal-like.

"I have a history of stealing."

"See! You see?" Johnny screamed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"**But** that was a LONG time ago!" I yell back at him.

"Sure! A long time ago is a few days ago, to you, Astra!" Elektra smirks.

"QUIET!" Gus screams.

"Kids, if you're gonna' scream at each-other, we need to stop this and come to a conclusion."

"I need to go more indepth with the investigation. I have my suspicions, but I'm not sure." Gus says, noting down something whilst glancing at me.

"Hey!" Rick yelled from the stairs.

We all turned, surprised to see him waving a wad of cash "I just found this behind the fireplace in my room."

"My money!" Johnny cried, excitedly.

"Innocent!" Gus declared, slamming his fist on the table.

"Looks like you were wrong, Elektra." I tell a clearly not pleased Elektra.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Where are we going, again?" I ask Liam, staring out at the city as the bus struggles to pick up speed and stay at the same speed as the cars blurring past.

"Town."

"Why...?"

"To pick out a better DVD."

"What've you got in mind?" I ask.

"It's up to you, cos' it your birthday."

"Yeah, my birthday..."

Liam took hold of my hand and gave it a tight squeeze "Don't think about that stuff. Focus on something else." I turned to him, staring down at our linked hands.

_If only I could, Liam. But I can't. _My mental voice whispered.

I felt my face reddening despite my sad thought, and I cleared my throat, breaking free again.

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Is that the stall?" I asked Liam, gesturing to the stall where a man in a leather jacket was handing out DVDs to shifty-looking people.

"Yeah, come on then."

"Wait, what if we get caught?" I grab onto his jacket as tight as I can.

"Look, it's not a crime."

"But it's _piracy_."

"We're giving the DVDs back and then we'll go to a proper store and buy a proper one. People get murdered every day. They have police cells for that lot, not kids like us. Calm down, follow my lead." Liam shot me a grin and I released his jacket hesitatingly.

He walked as casually as possible to the stall.

"Oi!" Liam shouted, immediately catching the attention of the seller, as he threw two DVDs down on the set-up table.

"These films are rubbish."

"Yeah, I read the reviews." The seller said, picking up the DVDs and examining them.

"I mean, they don't work."

_Liar._

"It must be your player." The seller told him.

"Look, I know they're filmed in a cinema. You can see the backs of people's heads."

"That's the director's haircut."

Liam laughed "You're a funny bloke."

"And you're a funny kid." The seller retorted, smirking.

"Look, all I want is my money back."

"And now you're hilarious." The guy grinned.

"Just like your dodgy DVDs."

I looked past the seller to see a balding man giving us the evil eye.

"Ouch. You're hurting my feelings." The seller mocked, walking to Liam and pressing the DVDs into his chest. Liam didn't even stumble backwards.

"You're scamming, ain't ya?" Liam accused him.

"Like you'd know?"

Liam laughed in response.

"Oi!" Liam and the seller's heads shot up at the balding man who was walking towards us.

"It's a _respectable_ business, mate. So push off."

The balding man turned to the seller "What did I say? Don't chat with the punters."

"Look, I know they're pirates. All I want is my £20 back and I'll go."

"I said push... off!" The guy pushed Liam away and I stared, amazed at how calm Liam was looking.

"You too." The seller ordered.

I nodded "I'm leaving."

I joined Liam's side and the two men both went back to whatever job they were doing.

Liam suddenly ran at the stall and kicked it in. I felt my jaw drop.

"OI! COME HERE!"

I knew better than to stay still and be caught. So I ran just like Liam did.

_I can't get caught. If I'm caught, I die. I'll be sent to juvenile prison!_

This willed me to run faster and I was soon running beside Liam.

We made it out of the square and past a block of flats when Liam collided with someone. A woman. Both of them ended up on the ground, I however, remained standing.

I ran past, then stopped, seeing Liam not scrambling to his feet and continuing to run.

"I'm really sorry!" Liam told her.

"Thief! Stealing my bag!"

"Come here!" A man yelled, grabbing Liam whilst he attempted to help her pick up her purse's spilt contents.

"Get off!" Liam yelled "I weren't stealing her bag! I weren't stealing her bag! Tell him! Tell him!"

The two sellers exchanged glances and then looked at me.

"Get her!" The balding man yelled.

I ran, leaving my only friend behind, to suffer the consequences of breaking the law.

What a traitor I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Short! I know! *slaps head* But surely it deserves some reviews for being on time? :) <strong>


	18. Deserter

**A.N: Hey! Sorry this is late! I originally planned for this to be added to the site 2 days ago, but for some reason, the login screen didn't work. Ah well.  
><strong>

**P.S, dedicated to N4F, a late birthday present. I would've added this on your birthday, but obviously, a fail occurred! Happy Belated Birthday! :)**

**The next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" Gina asked, arms folded as I ran through the front door.<br>"I...I..." I couldn't answer her as I panted breathlessly, gesturing outside where it was now raining heavily.  
>"You went for a run, right?" She asked.<br>I nodded "Y-Yeah..."  
>"Okay, go get changed, you're all wet."<br>"Thanks."  
>I trudged up the stairs, shoes squelching.<br>"New look?" Elektra asked, appearing out of nowhere.  
>I didn't answer her as I looked up at her.<br>"Looks good on you." Elektra grinned.  
>I shook my head at her and went into my room.<p>

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"You've got mail." Tracy tells me, waving an envelope in my face. I snatch it off her immediately and begin to tear it open when I feel her presence over my shoulder.  
>"Do you <em>mind<em>?" I hiss, cradling the letter to my chest. She raises her hands in defence but I leave the room and hide out in my own room again.  
>I sit on my bed and finish opening the letter. It's a birthday card.<p>

_To Astra,_

_Happy 15__th__ Birthday,_

_Love Claire_

I ripped the card apart, silently fuming. That sadistic... bitch... was determined to make my life as worse as possible. I'd told her to go away, but she was refusing – she was destroying the remains of my pathetic excuse of a life. Something fell on my lap. I tried ripping that apart too, but there was something in it, meaning I couldn't. I opened the letter and the squared _thing_ fell out. It was a photograph.  
>My eyes scanned the letter, picking up on key information.<p>

_May not believe... I'm your aunt... supposed to visit... killed... saw at funeral... Will visit when you wish me to... mobile number..._

But I re-read the P.S at the end of the letter.

_If you don't believe I'm your aunt, who is the little girl in the photograph that I'm holding?_

I picked up the photograph with trembling fingers, turning it over.  
>A little dark-haired girl was sitting on a blonde woman's lap, laughing. She looked... happy... Beyond happy. It was me, I remembered the day that photo had been taken. By Dad... If I peered hard into the photograph, I could see my mother standing in the garden, blonde waves of hair cascading down her back and fluttering in the warm summer's breeze. She was smiling, staring straight forward at the camera as if she knew the picture was being taken inside the house. I felt tears blur my vision, yet I couldn't look away.<br>This woman in the picture... she claimed to be my aunt. With much persuasion, maybe she could prove herself to be correct.  
>But for now, I would go on living without her, living with the lie that my entire family were dead.<br>I was a born liar.

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

"Where's Liam?" Tracy asked as we sat down for dinner. A sickly feeling immediately churned in my stomach.  
>The kids shrugged and Carmen looked over at me "Liam was with you, wasn't he?"<br>"Er... Yeah. But then he went into town and I went running."  
>"Where'd you go running?" Rick asked me, eyes narrowing suspiciously.<br>"Around town, then I jogged back." I lie.  
>"Mike, you tried his mobile?" Tracy asked.<br>I looked up from my food and towards Mike.  
>"I already have. I hope he hasn't got into trouble..." Mike leaves the room to go and call Liam on his mobile.<br>"What was he doing in town?" Tracy asks. Every pair of eyes in the room are now focused on me.  
>"Uh... Getting a DVD or something... I don't remember that well." I shrug, another lie.<br>I leave the room quickly, ignoring Tyler muttering "No cake? I thought it was her birthday!"

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

I lay on my bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.  
>Today hasn't been a good day – for several reasons. The first, being the anniversary of my family's deaths, the fact that I've probably got Liam arrested, and the fact I have an 'aunt'. The latter <em>could<em> be a positive, but I'm not sure yet.  
>It was raining heavily outside. I'd been trying to read, to take my mind off the fear churning inside of me.<br>In a few moments, it would be exactly five years since my family were lost to me, forever.  
>I looked down at the parasite attached to my leg. My parents must be <em>ashamed <em>of me. I had a criminal record, a history of knifing, I'd been on the run for four years, and now, I had a tag on my leg. I must be an embarrassment.  
>I closed my eyes as the minutes drew closer and closer, thinking of the past...<p>

"_Mom?" _

"_What is it, Astra?" _I can hear my mother's voice in my head... So beautiful...

"_Where are we going?" _

_I can see my mother's smiling face as she tells me "It's a surprise."_

"_Oh __**please**__, Mom!"_

_"It's a birthday surprise. You won't find out until we get there."  
><em>I remember sitting in my seat, sulking, crossing my arms and sighing.  
>The so-familiar black shape appeared further up the road and then I could see its face. I could see those dark brown eyes, the eyes that had mirrored my own fear.<p>

_SMACK!  
><em>I remember being tossed like a ragdoll, around the car. Mum was screaming, reaching for Lily. Then I was disconnected from my family, suddenly sprawled on the wet road. I couldn't move, but I could still see.  
><em>I could see my father lying on the ground, staring at me.<br>"A-Ast-Astra..." He whispered.  
><em>And then I had been lost in the darkness just as my father left me._  
><em>  
><strong>X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X<strong>

_SLAM!  
><em>"Mister O'Donovan!" A voice yelled.  
>I scrambled to the window, surprised to see flashing lights on top of a car. A police car.<br>"Get these things off me!" I heard Liam yell._  
>Oh thank GOD, he's here. He's okay.<em>  
>Handcuffs. He was talking about handcuffs. Oh, they'd handcuffed him...<br>I hurried down the stairs as the front door was opened by a clearly-startled Mike. I sat on the stairs, watching the scene below unfold before me.  
>"LIAM? WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?"<br>"Mike Milligan?" The officer's voice rang out.  
>"Yes, that's me. What happened?"<br>"This boy in your care-home has been charged on suspicion of vandalism and attacking and an act of attempted-mugging."  
>"Mike! I didn't! I swear!"<br>"Quiet ,you!" Mike yelled in Liam's face.  
>There was silence.<br>"May we speak?" The police officer requested, not really giving Mike the option.  
>"My office. Now." Mike ordered the boy.<br>Liam appeared in my view, and I saw he was soaked and clearly upset, even though he wasn't crying.  
>Before he went in, he turned towards the stairs. I gripped a baluster tightly as his dark eyes locked with mine.<br>_Traitor. Deserter. _His eyes said everything.  
>I had nothing to say in defence.<p>

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X**

**Astra, that's karma, you silly girl!  
><strong>


	19. Tag Twins

**A.N: Wow! You guys and gals are so devoted! Big thanks :) I'd write out all your names but there's just to many of you all. So I'll say this to all of you.  
>3 <span>Thank-you<span> so much! :) 3 **

**Also, my updates are going to be a bit random (I'm supposed to be revising for major tests next week. *sigh*) **

**And hey, thanks stevespicerportsmuth for leaving such a hilarious review! I literally LOL'd myself! Seems like you dropped out of school, because you _clearly_ can't spell. And I know that I'm going to get further than you, academically, due to the fact I can spell. P.S, there's a thing called a 'Back' button, it takes you AWAY from stories that you don't like. You may want to use it. But if you don't, fair enough. Another review from you and I'll just LOL all over again! :') :D ;)**

* * *

><p>At 4am, I got up out of bed and headed downstairs. I hadn't slept at all and I wasn't going to spend any more time trying to. It was something that occurred every year – I never slept on the anniversary.<p>

_Why didn't I die too? _I think to myself all the time. _Why was I spared? Should I have died too?  
><em>And of course, I could not obtain the answers to these questions. I doubted I ever could. Maybe this 'aunt' woman could help me retrieve these answers. But as quickly as she popped into my head, I forced her to leave.  
>"Astra?"<br>I turned, surprised to see Rick standing there.  
>"Hi Rick."<br>"Why are you up?" He asked.  
>I shrugged a shoulder lazily "Couldn't sleep."<br>"Me neither."  
>We trudge into the kitchen and I automatically start making two mugs of hot chocolate.<br>"Nightmare?" Rick asks, sitting at the counter.  
><em>Rick, my entire life is a nightmare. I don't need to be asleep to feel the terror.<br>_"Yeah."  
>"Me too."<br>I take the mugs and set them on the counter.  
>I take a seat beside him and we quietly sip our drinks.<br>"How's things between you and Liam?" He asks, his tone casual.  
>I shrug, I don't know anymore. I could've been wrong about Liam thinking of me as if I'm a traitor.<br>But I could've been right...  
>"Look, Astra, I know you didn't go running yesterday. You were in the market with Liam."<br>I feel my face flare red with shame "Was not."  
>"I <em>saw<em> you, Astra."  
>"I did go running, I'm telling you!"<br>"Yeah, running from the sellers after you kicked their stall down."  
>I sigh, taking another sip from the hot chocolate. Despite its warmth, I feel as if I'm drinking ice-cold water.<br>"Are you going to tell the police that you was with Liam?"  
>I sigh again, looking away at anything aside from Rick.<br>"I don't know what good that'll do."  
>"It'll shorten his sentence."<br>And then I ask a selfish question "But what happens to me?"  
>He shrugs "It's up to you, whatever you pick." And then he leaves, and I am left alone in the kitchen.<p>

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I thought I could keep away from Liam, I thought I could stay out of his path and live life normally. But I was clearly wrong.  
>I walked into him whilst coming back from breakfast (which he hadn't turned up for.)<br>"Well, how've you two lovebirds been?" Liam asked as Rick came to stand beside me.  
>"How was it?" Rick asked, cutting to the chase and ignoring the remark.<br>"Have a guess. I'm appearing in court in about an hour."  
><em>Oh my god.<br>_"Liam, I'm so sorry, really, it was a spur of the moment thing." I blab.  
>"Oh, so you expect me to forgive you for <em>ditching<em> me when I needed you the most? Funny that. Seems like we're on repeat of last week - act like a bitch and then beg for mercy. Portray _me_ as the bad guy. Well, I ain't falling for it again, Astra."  
>I gawp at him, unable to say anything. Once again, I'm speechless.<br>"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Liam sneered, his dark eyes burning with hatred.  
>"You gonna' turn her in?" Rick asked the question I wanted to ask, but was too afraid to.<br>"No, I'm not a traitor like _some_ people." Liam told him, eyes fixed on my face.  
>"What was I <em>supposed <em>to do, Liam?" I ask him, trembling.  
>"Maybe be a mate, maybe stick by me while I get sent down?"<br>I swallowed deeply, and looked away.  
>"Don't even talk to me, scumbag." Liam pushed past me sharply, causing a stab of pain to shoot through my shoulder. And he was right, I knew I was scum.<p>

**X x X x X x X x X x X**

I stuck by Rick all day, the pair of us playing pool for about two hours. He'd tried to cheer me up, but eventually gave up.  
>"He'll be fine." He told me as we sat on the pool table.<br>"I hope so." I sighed.  
>"What are we talking about?" Sapphire asked, walking into the room.<br>Rick and I exchange glances, and then Rick tells her "Liam got arrested after being accused of mugging some woman."  
>"Is he in court?" Sapphire asked.<br>"He's in the office." Gus said as he walked into the lounge and sat down on the chair.  
>"Do you reckon he's been found guilty?" Sapphire asked, her gaze on me. I squirmed uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze.<br>"He's got a criminal record, hasn't he?" Rick asks.  
>"Yeah."<br>"The court will probably find him guilty then, due to the amount of legal trouble he's been in already."  
>The familiar feeling of guilt and shame churned in my stomach.<br>"Astra, are you alright? You've gone all pale..." Sapphire commented.  
>"I'm fine, honest."<br>"You sure?"  
>I nod, a strained smile on my face.<br>"Surprise, surprise! Sapphire's here!" Liam said from the door "Come to have a laugh, have we?"  
>The three of us look up immediately.<br>I want to hide from his accusing, hate-filled gaze, but I want to see that he's not been arrested.  
>"Liam, I've come to lend my support." Sapphire tells him, her tone teasing.<br>Liam grins.  
>"And I wanna' see the tag, go on!"<br>_Tag? What tag? She was just as clueless as me!_

I looked down at Liam's ankle, shocked to see he has an identical tag on his leg, like I do. He's not hiding it like I am, he's practically flaunting it, showing it off.  
>"Oh, Liam, it is <em>so<em> you!" Sapphire laughs.  
>"Want to try it on?" He asks her.<br>Gus taps the tag hesitantly with his pen, and then starts writing in his notebook.  
>"I think it would look <em>so<em> much better on you." Liam told her.  
>"That is <em>so<em> cool!" Johnny grinned.  
>"It's not something to be proud of, Johnny." Carmen told him in a firm, responsible and mature voice.<br>"I know that, but, first one ever in the Dumping Ground."  
>"Like that's a <em>good<em> thing." Tee says sarcastically "People will think we're _all_ criminals."  
>Liam looks up at her, his face falling.<br>Liam's friends look back at him, waiting for him to react.  
>He gets to his feet "Thanks Tee. I'd expect that from <em>her<em>." He jabbed an accusing finger at me and then stormed out the room.  
>"I didn't mean you!" Tee shouted after him.<br>"Nice one, Tee!" Sapphire hissed.  
>"I didn't mean it like that!" Tee told her, earning a few eye rolls.<br>I got up shortly afterwards and left the lounge.  
>When I began to head upstairs and to my room, I walked straight into Elektra.<br>"Seen your boyfriend?" She asks, grinning.  
>"I haven't got a boyfriend." I told her.<br>"Clearly not, dressed like _that_." She gestures down to my hoodie and jeans.  
>I sigh and roll my eyes.<br>"Bit of a coincidence that both you _and_ Liam have tags, don't you think?"  
>I don't answer her as I think this over.<br>"It's like you're twins. _Tag Twins_!"  
>And as much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Liam's now my Tag Twin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ROFL. Tag Twins! Press that big button down there 'Review this chapter' Please! It'd make my day! :')<br>Hope you enjoyed! :) **


	20. Meeting

**I have returned after TWO WEEKS! Hooray! **  
><strong>Right, don't shoot me! I can explain!<strong>  
><strong>1) MAJOR tests, and I mean major!<strong>  
><strong>2) Writer's Block (I think I died, several times.)<strong>  
><strong>3) Life. LOL<strong>  
><strong>Yes, this is going to be short, but it's better late than never!<strong>  
><strong>Is it just me, or are these Tracy Beaker Returns episodes so... event-less? NOTHING major happens!<br>Thanks to N4F, Teeny, Carrottop (Yes, I was thinking exactly the same, Carrot!) jimthecricket (Agreeing with you!) Amiee - Lou (Yeah, I know. I sent a 'Report abuse' thing to FanFiction but they ignored it. Buggers. LOL) And all you others (too many to count! Haha! :D )**

ENNNNJOOOOOY! (You know what to do!) 

I don't know why I did this. It was crazy, a stupid idea. Ridiculously, over-the-top stupid.  
>I knew that as soon as my 'aunt' walked in, I'd push past her and run off. So <em>why<em> in god's name did I arrange for us to meet up?  
><em>Maybe because everyone at Elm Tree hates you and you're desperate to escape for a while? <em>A cruel, sinister voice mocked.  
>Nervously, I glanced up at the cafe clock.<br>11:32am.  
>She should have been here at quarter past.<br>"Waiting for someone?" A waitress asked from the counter. She didn't care, she'd been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes with a murderous look in her eyes due to the fact I hadn't bought anything yet.  
>I nodded "Yeah."<br>"Your boyfriend?"  
>I shook my head "No, I don't have a boyfriend."<br>"Well, you better buy something. We're running out quickly." She lied. My eyes drifted across the many pastries, cakes and sandwiches. Sure you were running out, lady.  
>I gave a weak nod "Soon." and looked away again.<p>

A few minutes later, there was the sound of a bell ringing. I glanced at the door and saw a platinum-blonde woman walking in. She was wearing a beige trench coat, designer jeans and high heels. She flicked her long blonde curls over her shoulder and her bright-blue eyes scanned the room, settling on me.  
>I felt sick to the core. My heart stuttered and I swore I stopped breathing. I wanted to curl up and die right there and then. It was like seeing my dead mother all over again!<br>She sat opposite me, and I swallowed difficultly.  
>My aunt was sitting opposite me.<br>"Hello, Astra." She greeted me in a cautious voice, as if careful not to upset me. Like at the funeral...  
>I nodded, too choked up to say anything to her.<br>"Sorry I'm late."  
><em>Yeah, 15 minutes. <em>The voice in my head grumbled unhappily.  
>"S'okay." I mumbled, staring down at my fingers. I felt hot and sweaty and like I had a sudden fever.<br>"How have you been?" She asked, obviously struggling to break the ice.  
>"Good." I lied reflexively "You?"<br>"I've been good, thank-you." She didn't sound too believable.  
>We sat there in awkward silence, and I was now planning an escape route to the toilets, in case I needed to throw up (Which was going to be any second now)<br>"Are you hungry?" My aunt asked, obviously noticing the waitress glaring at me.  
><em>I'm not a kid. I'm not going to be fed and then spill out all my secrets. Damn it, I'm fifteen!<em>  
>"I'll have a blueberry muffin, please." I said in a quiet voice, fishing in my jeans for any loose change. I didn't have any on me when the waitress held out the muffin to me, so the blonde stranger paid.<br>"I'll have a cappuccino." She smiled a dazzling smile at the waitress.  
>"And you?" The waitress asked, staring me up and down as if I was dirt. Maybe I was. I <em>did<em> have a criminal record.  
>"Water." I choked.<br>She simply nodded and sniffed, before walking away.  
>My aunt turned to me and asked in a sweet voice "So, what have you been doing for the past five years, Astra?"<br>Where do I start...?

**Voila! J'ai fini! (I am NOT French, but French kills me 3 times a week! Haha!)  
><strong>You know what to do, dears! The 'Magic button'!


	21. No Escape

**My god, I am SO sorry. I've had NO time - loads of tests, personal reasons, far too much homework, and my computer charger decided to die and I didn't have the money to pay for a new one.  
>Here's the almost-four-weeks-late chapter!<strong>  
><strong>My god, the last episode of Tracy Beaker Returns <span>FAILED<span>. That's all I can say about it!**

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?" Claire asked, staring across the street at Elmtree.<br>"I'm fine. Seriously."  
>"Okay, well, I really liked spending time with you, Astra. And if you ever want to meet up again..."<br>"I'll know to call you." I tell her, climbing out the car before she can feign any more concern and care. She scrolled her window down in almost a desperate manner, and I held back a laugh.  
>"Are you <em>sure<em>?"  
>"<em>Yes<em>." I sighed.

**X X X X X**

I thought I got away with it, when I snuck in through the back. But Liam was sitting there on the steps, eyes distant. When he saw me sneaking through the trees, his dark eyes focused on me.  
>He got up and walked to me, and I automatically took a step back.<br>"Where've you been?" He demanded, towering above me.  
>I nearly told him at that moment, but then remembered we were on bad terms.<br>I crossed my arms "How does it concern you, Liam? Last time we spoke, you hated me."  
>"Hasn't changed." He told me coldly.<br>I felt my face flame, and I looked away. Damn it, I hadn't been expecting that.  
>"Cos' Tracy and that called the police, didn't they?" He looked smug, and I knew he'd tipped them off. I pushed past him, purposely hitting my shoulder against him as I went.<br>I practically went sailing towards my death.

**X X X X X**

"Astra, you _know_ you need to tell us where you're going before you go out!" Mike yelled into my face.  
>"I was back before my curfew, wasn't I?" I yelled back at him.<br>"That's not the point! Something could have happened!"  
>"But nothing <em>did<em> happen, did it?" I shouted louder, standing up.  
>"Astra, calm down, yeah?" Gina told me, grabbing me by the arm in a weak attempt of holding me back.<br>"I'm fifteen, god damn it. I'm not a kid anymore!"  
>"You're a vulnerable young person, Astra. Do you remember how you got that scar on your face?"<br>My hand flew to my cheek, hiding the scar that ran along my face.  
>"You've been sanctioned. Two weeks."<br>"_What?_" I almost screamed.  
>"You need to learn that you can't muck up your life any more. You've made a big mess of it already! Next, you'll be in prison or you'll have murdered someone!"<br>I felt my face burn up "That won't happen!"  
>"Astra, you're out of control! If you're not sent to Burnywood or a specialist home, you'll be sent to prison!" Tracy yelled, joining in. This wasn't fair now.<br>"Good. Cos' then I won't have to see you again, will I?" I gave her a nasty smirk, and stormed out of the office.

**X X X X X **

I was sitting opposite Liam at dinner, unfortunately. He kept on glaring me, and I was glaring back.  
>"Something happen between you, Tag Twins?" Elektra asked, clearly amused. I gave her a death glare, and then fixed my hate-filled look on Liam once more.<br>"You two, I don't want any fighting." Mike told me and Liam, fixing his lecturing gaze on me.  
>"Y'know what, I'm going to go eat alone..." I decided, picking up my food and walking out of the room.<p>

**X X X X X**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Astra Smith. She's working here for the next six weeks." Tracy announced. Great, they had to put me with _her_.  
>The old people waved half-heartedly at me, but then stopped when they saw the tag on my leg.<br>"We've got a criminal!" One shrieked, and they all started screaming. I quickly covered my tag and left the room, ignoring their yelling and insults.  
>"I thought I was meant to be doing community service <em>after<em> wearing the tag for six weeks."  
>"We can arrange that, if you want." Tracy told me.<br>I shut up pretty quickly.  
>Tracy led me through the corridors of the nursing home and stopped outside some old geezer's room. I could see his white head bobbing.<br>"You'll mainly be assisting Mr Spooner whilst here."  
>"So, I'm like a carer or something? Do I have to feed him and change him?"<br>"Not _change_ him!" Tracy laughed "But, aside from that, yes."  
>"Well that's <em>great<em>." I muttered, crossing my arms.

**X X X X X**

I'd poured about ten cups of tea in the last hour, and fed the old geezer about two packs of biscuits. I had to practically help him bloody chew as well!  
>He sat on his bed silently and got out his book. He hadn't spoken to me once. Git.<br>I sat on the window sill, staring blankly out at the endless stretch of fields. There was nowhere to escape to. I was twenty miles away from civilisation – well, a pathetic excuse of civilisation.  
>"Do you know a boy called Liam?"<br>"Sorry?" I turned to Spooner, surprised to see him looking up at me. He hadn't even opened his book yet.  
>"Liam O'Donovan. Do you know him?"<br>I thought to myself for a moment, then shook my head "Never heard of him, Mr Spooner."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I'll try to put another on A.S.A.P! Sorry it's short! Laptop's dying! Please review!<strong>


	22. Bombed with Liamade

**A.N: Sky has returned after an eight day absence! Yay!  
>Dedicated to you beloved reviewers and of course, kingfisher blue!<strong> 

* * *

><p>I collapsed on the chair in the lounge, exhausted. All day I'd been cleaning up Spooner and he'd insisted on walking miles and miles. Well, <strong>I<strong> was the one walking – he was the one sitting on his scooter whilst I struggled on behind him.  
>"How was it?" Rick asked, sitting beside me and giving me some chewing gum. I took it off him and put it in my mouth.<br>"Hell. That's the only way to describe it." I tell him, running a hand through my hair.  
>"What'd you have to do?"<br>"Clean up after old people."  
>"Like helping them go to the t-"<br>"No! God! I mean like, hoover their rooms, feed them, give them drinks and take them on walks."  
>"They sound like pets. Aside from the hoovering thing."<br>"I bet they are, in disguise." I mutter, taking his MP3 player from his pocket. He didn't protest, which I found quite strange. I flicked through his playlist, and then chucked it back to him.  
>"Your songs are rubbish." I told him, "No offense."<br>"Different tastes in music." He shrugged, seeming unbothered by my insult.  
>"Anything life-changing happen whilst I was gone?" I ask.<br>"You've been moved into Kitty's old room. Mike did it earlier. Liam even helped him."  
>"That boy is a bloody bas-"<br>Rick coughs loudly, and I look across the room to see Harry staring curiously at me.  
>"Language, Astra!" Rick elbows me.<br>"Hi, Harry. Ignore us." I tell Harry. Harry presses Jeff to his ear and says "Liam hates you."  
>Even though I already knew it, I feel my face burn red in shame "Yeah, I know."<br>"He said you left him to go to prison."  
>What can I say to that? Even a six year-old can see how heartless and cruel I am!<br>I don't say anything. I avert my gaze to my feet, ashamed.  
>"Did you?" Harry asks.<br>"Yeah." I tell him in a quiet voice "I did."  
>"That's not very nice." Harry tells me.<br>"I know. But, it's complicated."  
>Harry gets up and leaves the room.<br>"God, they all hate me, don't they?" I groan, putting my head in my hands.  
>"I'm sure they don't hate you..." Rick tells me, trailing off.<br>I look up at him and raise one eyebrow.  
>"Yeah, they do. Sorry."<br>I groan "Fine. Well, I'm gonna' go try and fix things with Liam."  
>"Good luck."<br>"Thanks." I get up and leave the room.  
>I'm surprised to see Tyler leaning against the doorframe.<br>"Hey Tyler." I greet him.  
>"Astra! There you are! Liam wants to see you!" He sounds pretty enthusiastic.<br>"Er... why?" I can't help but feel suspicious of his happy tone.  
>"Beats me. Said it was <em>private<em>. Are you two dating or something?"  
>I laugh "You wish."<br>"Anyway, c'mon!"  
>I trail after Tyler as he leads me to the stairs.<br>"Wait, so you have absolutely no clue what he's gonna' say to me?"  
>"Not a clue. Just told to get you!"<br>I think through the possible outcomes of seeing Liam.

_Number 1 – He's ready to forgive me and he wants to be friends again.  
>Number 2 – He wants me to feel even more guilty by screaming at me.<br>Number 3 – He's going to prank me._

**Number 3! Number 3! **A voice screams in my head.  
>As if instinctively, I look up. I see at least ten liquid-filled balloons falling towards me. I can't move, so I stand there, staring the prankster in the face. The delightful Mr O'Donovan.<br>_**SPLASH!**_  
>I hear Liam roaring with laughter at the top of the stairs, and I slowly look down at my hands. They're turning red and beginning to swell.<br>_I got it full on in the face!  
><em>Tyler begins laughing hysterically and one by one, the kids come to see what all the fuss is about.  
>They laugh at me too, even Rick. Traitor!<br>I run up the stairs in hope I can go and hide in my room. But Elektra appears in front of me.  
>"Where do you think <em>you're <em>going, Pufferfish?" Elektra asks, a grin on her face.  
>"Let me past, please." I beg.<br>"That's up to Liam, isn't it? Well, Liam? Are you gonna' let her pass?"  
>Liam smirks "Nah, I think the kids should see her first."<br>They each grab one shoulder.  
>"Listen up, kids! Have <em>we<em> got an exhibit for you! Astra Smith – the swelling, exploding... _human_?" Liam announces. I am then roughly turned around, and the kids scream with laughter. Harry runs off, he's that frightened.  
>My chest is starting to tighten due to my allergy. Oh god.<br>"Liam, please. I need to get... to my room." I whisper hoarsely.  
>"We want to show you off to everyone, first!" Elektra answers for him, sounding pleased with herself.<br>"Please..." I whisper, my vision clouding.  
>"Give us a spin, Astra!" Liam laughs, twirling me round. No, why would <em>he<em> help me? Why would _anyone_ help me? I just create destruction wherever I go.  
>I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head and then I'm falling backwards.<br>_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!  
><em>I hear screaming, and then everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Liam, seriously, how could you sink THAT low? Teaming up with <span>ELEKTRA<span>?  
><strong>

**Press that magic button! :) **


	23. Making Amends

**My god, you people are so amazing! My thanks to you is this chapter!  
><strong>** - the balloons were full of Liamade and Astra is allergic to Liamade, so basically, it was a really cruel revenge.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Liam, what were you <em>thinking<em>?" Mike's voice can be heard from the kitchen "You _knew_ Astra had an allergy to Liamade! That could have _killed_ her!"  
>"It actually sounds like he cares." I mutter to Tracy, prodding the bump of skin on my arm where I was injected with something. Probably anti-allergy injections or something. I spent the night in A+E, fluids being pumped into my body. After that, they had to check for any head trauma. Johnny told me earlier that when I fell, I went all limp and my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I stopped breathing.<br>"He does, Astra. Trust me."  
>"Hm. Sure."<br>Tracy sighs in response and then brings the two hot chocolates to the table. I don't even glance down at it, showing I can't be bribed.  
>"I put in a marshmallow <em>and<em> added sprinkles, so drink up!"  
>"I can't be brainwashed, Tracy," I tell her and then in a mocking voice, impersonate her "<em>Oh, if I give Astra a drink of hot chocolate, she'll ultimately love Mike and be a goody-two shoes.<em>"  
>"Fine!" She strops and walks out. I watch her walk out, a cruel smirk on my face.<br>_Whoa. I'm turning into a mini-Elektra!  
><em>Carmen suddenly appears "Hi, Astra."  
>"As you can see, my face is no longer like a Pufferfish."<br>Carmen gestures to the hot chocolate "Can I have one?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Bet it's not Liamade." She grins, slipping in the seat opposite me. Her hands automatically curl around Tracy's untouched mug. I wait until she takes a sip before I take one myself.  
>"Why are you and Liam not friends?"<br>Isn't it obvious, Carmen?  
><em>She's eleven. Be easy on her. <em>I mentally scold myself.  
>"We had a falling out."<br>"About...?"  
>Can I trust Carmen? Before I can ask myself this, I'm already blurting out "Well, Liam and I went to town to go pick out a new DVD."<br>She sniggers quietly "What? A romance?"  
>"No, a <em>horror<em>." I tell her firmly.  
>"Oh. Right."<br>"Liam was returning a DVD but he didn't get a refund. And he got... angry. So, he kicked the stall down. Then we ran for it. He ran into a woman and tried to help her gather up her things, but got himself caught by the stall-owners. I ran off."  
>"Why didn't you help him?"<br>"Because... I've got a criminal record, Carmen. And if the police knew I was involved with that, I'd go to prison."  
>"But aren't your friends more important than a criminal record?"<br>"Carmen, if I go to prison, I have no future."  
>"Still..."<br>"You would've done the same if you were in my situation!" I tell her, my tone harsher than I intended it to be.  
>"Sorry." She whispers.<br>"No, I should be sorry. I'm just...," I sigh "stressed."  
>"Oh yeah, I was meant to ask you, who was that woman you was with the other day?"<br>"Who?" I ask, my throat going dry.  
>"The one in the car. You said something about calling <em>her<em> first or something."  
>"Oh. Um. A friend. Did anyone else see her?"<br>"Liam."  
><em>Damn it.<br>_I put my head in my hands and groan.  
>"What? What is it?"<br>"Nothing."  
>I can hear running footsteps. Lunch time.<br>"Gotta' go." I tell her quickly.  
>"I'll save you some lunch." She tells me.<br>I try for a smile, but I know it looks horribly forced "Thanks."  
>"I'm sorry, about laughing at you." Carmen tells me.<br>I shrug "I would've laughed too."  
>"If you hadn't fainted and fell down the stairs."<br>"Yeah." I head out of the kitchen, cursing as I realise I didn't bring the hot chocolate.  
>And straight into Liam.<br>"Sorry." I mutter, stepping aside to let him go past.  
>"Astra, wait."<br>I stop dead in my tracks, but I don't turn to face him "What? You gonna' bomb me with more Liamade? Not one of my most favourite pranks, to be honest."  
>"I'm sorry, a'right?"<br>_Sorry doesn't cover it _would be my reflexive response. But I want the pair of us to make up or I'm at risk of being Liamade bombed again.  
>I turn to him and tell him "Fine. Apology accepted. Just... don't bomb me again?"<br>"A'right. Mates?" He holds out his hand.  
>I shake it "Mates."<br>"You coming to get some lunch?" He asks, lowering his hand. I'm surprised he hasn't released mine yet.  
>"Yeah, okay then." I tell him, gently easing my fingers out of his strong grip.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! :)<strong>


	24. Player

**Haha! I think this is a shocker chapter! You'll understand why, soon enough.  
>Despite having severe Writer's Block, I somehow managed to write this chapter. It's the best one of the many failed drafts I made. LOL.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, how'd you end up here, Liam?" I ask as the pair of us sit huddled together in the attic, eating curry on the beanbags.<br>He puts down his plastic fork, chewing on some curry, and stares at me for a moment.  
>Clearly, I should not have asked.<br>"I've been in care since I was a baby." He tells me, eyes studying me for a reaction.  
>"Oh. Well, uh... How long were you with your parents?" I can't resist asking.<br>He shook his head "I've been in care since I was a newborn."  
>"Aw..."<br>He grins at me, but he still has a sad look in his eyes "You sound sympathetic."  
>"I'm not!" I snap reflexively, then add "Well, alright, I am. Because we're mates, aren't we?"<br>"'Course. Unless you go on a strop again."  
>I elbow him in the ribs, causing him to grin, "I don't <em>strop<em>!"  
>"Sure, sure." He chortles, going back to his curry. He doesn't look so sad anymore, but I know he's thinking about it.<br>If I was brave, I would've put my arm around him, or hugged him or held his hand. But I'm not. When it comes to boys, I'm a coward.  
>We avoid the subject of families and our early lives, and talk about other stuff.<br>When Liam's finished his curry, he gets up "You wanna' go play pool or cards or something?"  
>"Okay, sure." I take his outstretched hand and he pulls me to my feet.<br>"I'm gonna' beat you, _again_." He tells me, fingers firmly entwined with mine.  
>"Wanna' bet?"<br>"Love, if we did bet, I'd be a very rich man."  
>"A very <em>poor<em> one, I've been practising with Rick." My sentence trails off as I notice Liam suddenly go stiff.  
>"With <em>Rick<em>?"  
>"Uh... Yeah."<br>"Just Rick?"  
>"Yeah... Why?"<br>"No reason," He tells me, pressing on my fingers as we walk again.  
><em>Why is he holding my hand? Why's he annoyed with me practising with Rick? <em>I ask myself, and find no answer. Don't get me wrong, I'm not protesting. His fingers are strong and warm locked with mine, and I can feel my face changing colour.  
>We head downstairs, still holding hands.<br>_What if somebody sees us? _I panic.  
>Tracy comes out of the office and sees us "Hey gu-" Her eyes stop on our linked hands, and I feel my face burn up red. I loosen my grip, but Liam re-tightens it.<br>"Hey, Tracy." Liam greets her, pulling me onwards. I turn my head to see her gawping at us.  
>Liam leads me to the pool table, where Frank is playing pool with Tyler. Rick is sitting on the couch arm, watching the game.<br>"Hey, Frankie-boy!" Liam grins.  
>"Liam!" Frank waves his cue stick at us.<br>Rick looks up at us, and his eyes stay focused on our linked hands. I bite my lip, anxious about his reaction. He looks up with me and his eyes speak for him _What are you __**doing**__?  
><em>"Me and Stroppy-Guts here are going to have a game." Liam tells Frank and Tyler, easing his fingers out of mine. Mine are stiff. The pair hand us cue sticks, and I notice that Tyler has the same look in his eyes as Rick.  
>I give him a forced smile as he gives me the cue stick, and then take my place at the pool table.<em><br>_"Ready to be beat, _again_?" Liam asks, eyes glinting mischievously.  
>"Not happening, O'Donovan."<p>

**X X X X X**

Liam and I are head-to-head, joint in our game. So far, he's been hurtling light-hearted insults at me, and I've been shrugging them off or coming up with far worse.  
>Rick looks disgusted.<br>And then Elektra breezes in – airy, confident, and as evil as ever.  
>"Hi Liam." She greets him.<br>I can feel my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
>"Playing with Titch?" Elektra asks, standing opposite me at the table.<br>"Yeah, joint." Liam tells her.  
>"I can change that."<br>Unbelievably, Liam passes her his cue stick. Elektra waggles her eyebrows at me and then shoots.  
>I cringe as she scores, and my eyes fall on the table.<br>"Can you beat _that_, Titch?" Elektra asks, a cruel smirk on her face.  
>I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I shoot. I even the scores, and I watch in delight as Elektra's expression changes. Liam smirks, leaning against the wall.<br>"You asked for it." She mutters, shooting again.  
><em>Shit. I'm done.<br>_I sigh in defeat, putting my cue down "You win. I can't top that."  
>"'Ave a go, Astra!" Liam shouts.<br>"You do it, I can't."  
>He comes over and gently nudges me aside. He picks up my cue and shoots. Even with his expert help, Elektra still wins.<br>She sticks her tongue out at him, causing him to grin back.  
>Have I entered Limbo-land, or are Liam and Elektra <em>flirting <em>with each-other?  
>"Next time, Titch." Liam tells me, patting me on the head and walking off.<p>

**X X X X X**

Liam's blanked me ever since the disastrous pool game. That boy has some mood swings, I tell you.  
>And now, after dinner, I'm on washing-up duty with Carmen. Personally, I think that Carmen's a little drama-queen brat. But she's an excellent spy, so I like her. And also, she's the one that does the talking. You can blank her out and not worry about it at all.<br>"Do you like Liam?" Carmen asks, catching me off guard. I drop the plate I'm cleaning, in the sink, and soak myself with soapy water.  
>"What?"<br>She repeats the question.  
>"As a friend, yeah." I answer slowly, emphasizing <em>friend<em>.  
>"Rick said that you were flirting with him." Carmen tells me, a smile creeping onto her face.<br>"I wasn't!" I splutter, face changing colour at the thought.  
>"Was it true you were<em> holding his hand<em>?"  
><em>My god...<br>_"Y-...No."  
>"Y-No?"<br>"No, it's not true." I lie quickly, convincing no-one. Mentally, I slap myself.  
>"<em>Tyler<em> saw you. _And _Frank."  
>"Great. That's just great, Carmen."<br>"Tell me! Tell me! Please?" Carmen pleads in a high-pitched voice "It's true, isn't it? I won't tell anyone! I swear! Just admit it!"  
>"Alright! Calm down! There's nothing going on between us," <em>I think. <em>I add mentally. "But yes, we held hands."  
>"Aww! That's sweet! He might like you!" She grins.<br>I flick soapy water at her, and she laughs, beginning to dry the plates in the rack.  
>"I'm surprised Elektra hasn't killed you yet, for flirting with Liam."<br>_Why would she care? She hates both of us._  
>"Why?" I ask, scrubbing at the food stains on a kitchen knife.<br>"Isn't it _obvious_?"  
>I just stare at her, trying to figure out what she's talking about.<br>"Because she's dating Liam, duh!"  
>It's enough to make me drop the knife in the sink and cover myself in soapy water again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! That came out of nowhere! A totally unplanned twist!<strong>

**Press that button below 'Review'! **


	25. Pact

**Sorry, guys! I've been a bit stressed recently! I'm having to pick my Options soon, and I haven't got a clue what to pick.  
>My thanks to you reviewers who read this story! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>I've just finished my session with the psychologist. It was some little old woman with a strange accent. Instead of listening to her, I tried to figure out where she was from.<br>"Astra, if you want me to help you, you need to tell me everything."  
>Yeah, right, Granny. Dream on.<p>

**X X X X X**

Liam and I are in the attic again, but this time, without any curry. The box of comics is left abandoned in the corner. We haven't said anything to each-other. What is there to say? The truth is out. And I'm not sure what to make of it.  
>"So, when were you going to tell me you were dating Elektra?" I ask Liam, crossing my arms in a poor attempt to look fierce. It doesn't help I'm so small compared to him.<br>"How's it your business?" He asks innocently.  
>I'm about to say something, but my breath catches in my throat and I can't meet his eyes.<br>"You're not jealous, _are you_?" He asks, a Chesire cat grin appearing on his face.  
>"No! You wish!"<br>I didn't sound very convincing.  
>"It's alright, Astra. Not many can resist me." He tells me.<p>

**X X X X X**

I walked into the deserted lounge in hope to finish off Great Expectations. Instead, I walked in and saw Liam with his arms around Elektra. The pair look so happy together, like they're in their own world. It makes me feel sick.  
>I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous.<br>I drop my glass of orange juice, not even noticing when it spills all over my socks.  
>Liam looks in my direction, his cheeks flushed pink. He looks lovestruck.<br>For some reason, I feel a strange ache in my chest.  
>"Problem, Titch?" Elektra asks.<br>I shake my head weakly, grab Great Expectations and run from the room.

**X X X X X**

I head down to the basement, after seeing Frank and Liam disappear down there.  
>"Won't the alarm go off?" I hear Frank mumble. Liam must be trying to take off his tag.<br>"Yeah but by the time the police are here, I'll be long gone."  
>"Gone where?"<br>I stop round the corner, listening to their conversation.  
>"Anyway but 'ere."<br>"You haven't got any money."  
>"I'll have to get a job or something, won't I?"<br>"How's this thing come off?" Yep, he's definitely trying to take off the tag.  
>"You 'ave a go."<br>"I'm not helping you get into any more trouble." Frank refuses.  
>"Frank!" Liam orders.<br>I watch as Frank storms out, and then I go to follow him.  
>"So, Silent Girl by the stairs, d'you know how to get this thing off?" Liam calls.<br>I walk over to where he is, and sit on the box where Frank was sitting.  
>"No, but I'm working on it," I promise.<br>He gives me a seemingly-genuine smile, then starts blindly stabbing at his tag with the screwdriver.  
>"Liam, don't, you'll hurt yourself," I tell him, easing the screwdriver out of his clenched hand.<br>He sighs in exasperation.  
>"Did... Did you really... Are you going to run away?"<br>"Yeah, this is hell. We're being kept prisoner, Astra!"  
>"Liam, the streets are rough... Really rough..." I shudder at the thought of spending the night on the streets with drunks wandering past me. I remember the cold, the never-ending cold and hunger. I don't want to go back.<br>"I don't care, it's better than being a prisoner."  
>Without thinking, I tell him "I'll come with you."<br>"What?" He scoffs.  
>"I'll make a promise with you – a pact. If you manage to get these tags off, I'll run away with you. And we can go and build new lives for ourselves."<br>"Why would you do that?" He asks, astonished.  
>"Because we're mates – we're meant to look out for each-other." It sounds so soppy, so I add "And because you'll die on your first night. You're such a weakling."<br>He laughs "I bet I could survive longer than you."  
>"I doubt it, Liam."<br>"Shall we make a bet?"  
>I grin at him.<br>"I'm going to be a very rich man." He tells me.  
>Now I've made a pact with Liam, and there's no way out of it.<br>And it's one that may end me up in a juvenile prison.  
>I'll make a special request for Liam to be my cell-mate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Press. That. Magic. Button. Please! :)<strong>


	26. Breaking Curfew

**Quite a long chapter, I think!  
>Shout-out to N4F and Dobe-14!<strong>

* * *

><p>I've snuck out. I'm only around the corner, but I had to.<br>"You got the cash?" Gloria asks me.  
>Gloria is a girl from Burnywood. She was my only friend there, with a criminal past. She knew what Ashley was doing to me, so she gave me my first knife.<br>We'd met up several times whilst I was on the run, and she'd gave me scraps of food she'd found, maybe a little change, and if I was _really_ lucky, a new knife.  
>"Yeah," I stuff the money into her hand, ignoring how much dirt she has under her chipped, uneven nails. She looks like a mess.<br>"You've got cleaned up, girl!"  
>I nod "Bath once a day,"<br>"Man, I'd die for a hot bath,"  
>"Why don't you go home, then?" I ask.<br>She shrugs "Burnywood's been burnt down, innit? I left five years ago, and I don't want to go and live amongst charred rubble."  
>"The police all think you're dead, Gloria,"<br>"Let them think that. I don't need the authorities." She takes out a knife in a black case, and presses it into my hand.  
>"Thanks,"<br>"So, you going back on the run any time soon?"  
>"I'm not sure yet,"<br>Her eyes trail down to my left ankle, and then she looks up at me, a knowing smile on her face "You've been tagged, bad luck."  
>"The latest fashion around here, want one?" I joke.<br>"Nah, I'm a'right." She grins.  
>I stuff the knife in my over-sized hoodie pocket, and then we part ways.<br>"Bye, kid."

**X X X X X**

I'm sitting in the same cafe where I met my aunt last week. It's a miracle I'm even allowed to come out with Tracy and Frank.  
>"I thought that I'd been sanctioned for two weeks," I'd told Tracy.<br>"Yeah, well, I changed my mind! Get in the car, it's about Liam."  
>I complied almost instantly.<br>The pair explained on the way here that someone named Jack had contacted Liam and claimed he was his older brother. I didn't believe it, but I came anyway. For Liam's sake. If somebody was playing a joke on him, I'd rather take the embarrassment than let Liam do so.  
>"That has <em>got<em> to be him," Tracy whispers to me and Frank, gesturing to a tall, thin young man in a leather jacket.  
>"How do you know?" Frank asks her.<br>"Well, look around, Frank. Plus, he's made Miss Grumpy smile and only Liam does that,"  
>The guy turns around, holding a muffin and a cup of tea.<br>"You have to be Tracy," He says to Tracy.  
>"How'd you know that?" She asks.<br>"You were the only three clocking me," He explains.  
>"Got eyes in the back of your head, have you?"<br>"No," he scoffs "Saw your reflection." He sets his bought items on the small table, and extends a hand out to Tracy "I'm Jack,"  
>"Yeah, I guessed," Tracy shakes his hand "This is Frank – Liam's best friend." Jack shook Frank's hand.<br>"Are you his girlfriend?"  
>I felt my face change colour, but I told him in a strained voice "I'm Astra... A... friend."<br>He gives me an almost sympathetic look, and I quickly break eye contact, clearing my throat.  
>"Nice to meet you," I shake his hand.<br>"So, you look out for my brother?" Jack asks, sitting on the stool opposite me.  
>"Yeah, he means a lot to us,"<br>"Good to know,"  
>Tracy nods, and we all fall silent. I stare hard at Jack, trying to identify anything that shows his resemblance to Liam.<br>I _swear_ I've seen him before...  
>"So...," Jack begins, snapping me back into focus.<br>"So, why contact him now?" Tracy asks.  
>"Felt like the right time,"<br>"Not for Liam,"  
>"Look, ever since I found out I had a kid brother, which wasn't long ago, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and it's like... discovering another part of you out there. I'm not doing this on a whim, it's not been easy for me either,"<br>"Liam thinks it's a wind up," Tracy tells him.  
>"Well, now you know it's... not."<br>Another short-lived silence follows.  
>"Anyway, I was passed from one home to another, too," Jack fills the silence "So I know what its like – going through the system."<br>"So you know Liam's vulnerable and confused right now?" Tracy asks him.  
>"Yeah,"<br>"How did you find out about him?"  
>"A mate of mine tipped me off about this kid – Liam O'Donovan – being up in court. Same name as my brother, so went along to the Visitors' Gallery. Soon as I saw him... Well, you read the letter."<br>"You've got a mate who hangs outside of court rooms?"  
>"He's a reporter," Jack lies clumsily.<br>_Looks like he's not as good as a liar as Liam.  
><em>"Who just happened to mention Liam?"  
>"He knew I had a brother..."<br>"Yeah, they don't let the public into Juvenile Court," Tracy tells him.  
>"Alright, I see him get caught with that woman's handbag," Jack explains, his eyes go to me "You was with him, <em>briefly<em>." The last word cuts through me, and I have to lower my gaze.  
>"And you didn't intervene?" Tracy presses.<br>"Well I didn't know it was Liam then."  
>His phone rings.<br>"Sorry, I have to take this," He gets up, and heads to the door.  
>"What's the problem...? I understand... See you soon..." He ends the short-lived call and turns to us "I gotta' go. We need to talk more."<br>"Yeah, we need to," Tracy agrees.  
>"Tell Liam I'll be in contact with him in a day or two," Jack is staring at me as he tells us. I nod my head.<br>"Jack!" Tracy calls as he has his hand on the door. He turns, and she takes a photo of him on her mobile.  
>"You could've at least <em>smiled<em>!"  
>He rolls his eyes and heads out the door.<br>I look down at my watch, and tell Tracy "It's six forty-five. We have to go now if I want to be back before my curfew."  
>"Alright then, get in the car,"<p>

**X X X X X**

I've literally just got in the front door when Liam bursts in, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. He's breathing raggedly. Obviously, he's been running to get home.  
>"I made it, I made it," He tells Mike, checking his watch.<br>"Are you doing this deliberately?"  
>"<em>What<em>?" Liam asks.  
>"It's <em>seven o'clock<em>! You nearly missed your curfew, _again_!"  
>Liam's mouth curls up into a trademark grin, and he asks rhetorically "Well, I'm back, ain't I?"<br>Mike rolls his eyes, exasperated.  
>"Hey," Liam greets me, shrugging off his jacket and carelessly hanging it off the newel post.<br>"Hi," I greet him in a quiet voice.  
>"You wanna' go play cards?"<br>I nod gratefully, and we childishly race up the stairs to his room. Liam beats me.  
>"I let you win!" I tell him, trying not to breathe so heavily to disguise the fact I'm so unfit.<br>He laughs "Sure, and you're going to _let _me win at cards, too?"  
>"Probably,"<br>He opens his bedroom door, and walks in.  
>I follow him in.<br>The room is empty.  
>Everything is gone.<p>

**X X X X X**

Liam has gone into rage mode.  
>"Liam, where are you going?" I demand, following him down the stairs.<br>He ignores me.  
>"Liam, please answer me!" I plead.<br>Still, no response.  
>I follow him through the kitchen, where the younger kids are talking to Gina about some film they went and saw.<br>Liam runs his hand along the counter, knocking over several plastic cups.  
>"Liam!" Gina yells.<br>Liam ignores her, and I follow his lead, refusing to even look at any of the kids.  
>I follow Liam out into the garden, and we stop when we see Elektra sitting in the garden.<br>On Liam's bed.  
>Outside.<br>"Oh, well _hello_, Liam!" Elektra smiles slyly at him "Well, what do you think? Should we put this in a modern art exhibition?" She gestures to everything she's moved outside. Tyler gives me a nervous look, but I just ignore him. I'm far too confused.  
><em>Liam and Elektra are... dating... Yet she upsets him by doing <em>_**this**__?_  
>Liam's face changes into a scowl, and he grabs hold of the safety tape (which Gus used to make a perimeter), ready to storm over to her.<br>"Oh, no. It's past seven o'clock." Her eyes glint cruelly.  
>"You win," Liam lets go of the tape and sarcastically claps.<br>Elektra shrugs a shoulder, pretending to be modest, but I know she's craving the attention being given to her.  
>"You got me good,"<br>Then he jumps over the tape.  
>Elektra gets off his bed immediately, and steps backwards, almost afraid.<br>Liam ignores her, and lies down on his bed.  
>Elektra walks round the bed, and walks towards me. A thin tape is separating us from attacking each-other.<br>"Coming in to see your boyfriend?" She jeers "Or are you just going to leave him again?"  
>"I thought he was yours,"<br>"Not anymore," she mutters.  
>"He dumped you?" I ask a little too enthusiastically.<br>"No, I dumped _him_." She eyes me suspiciously.  
>Liam scoffs at the obvious lie, and turns over on his bed.<br>"So, aren't you coming in?"  
>Liam looks up at me.<br>"Yeah," I step over the tape.  
>Liam grins as I sit down on the end of his bed, crossing my legs.<br>"Are you two _mad_?" Elektra asks.  
>"Probably," Liam answers for both of us.<br>Moments later, Mike appears, enraged.  
>"Oh, here we go," Liam rolls his eyes.<br>"Have you gone _crazy_?" Mike yells.  
>Liam props himself up "You tell me, Mike. I come back from the cinema and I find my room in the garden! I thought you was supposed to be in charge!"<br>"Okay, all of this stuff back up to Liam's room. NOW!"  
>Elektra and Tyler set to work immediately.<br>"And you two, into the office."  
>"No!" Liam orders "Anything you want to say to us, you can say right here, can't ya'?"<br>"Why are you behaving like this?" Mike asks "It's like you two don't even care anymore!"  
>"Maybe we don't."<br>"Liam, take a look around, alright? These kids, they look up to you, what signal are you sending them? That _it's cool to mess your life up_?"  
>Liam gets up almost immediately, and I quickly get to my feet.<br>"Don't you mean _it's cool to be a criminal_? Cos' that's what you think we are, innit?" Liam stands face to face with Mike, his stance threatening and defensive at the same time.  
>"No!" Mike protests.<br>"You told me to look you in the eye and tell you the truth, and guess what, _I didn't steal that woman's bag_. And I'm pretty sure Astra would never hurt someone unless she was attacked."  
>"That's <em>enough<em>, Liam," Gina told him.  
>"Do you know what? He has a point," Mike admitted.<br>I blinked in disbelief.  
>"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have questioned you. But if you keep getting in trouble, honestly, I don't see a happy ending. We're your family, so don't push us away, please."<br>"Well you got that wrong as well, Mike."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I've got a family – a real family."  
>"<em>What<em>?"  
>"He's got a brother called Jack," Tracy announces "Me, Frank and Astra just went to see him."<br>Mike turns to me "You're supposed to be sanctioned!"  
>"I know. But I needed to be sure this guy wasn't a dud. And sometimes, you have to break the rules for people you care about."<p>

**X X X X X**

"Okay, Liam. This is your _last_ chance. Break curfew again and you'll spend the rest of your sentence in a Youth Detention Centre." Alexis resets Liam's alarm.  
>Then she turns to me "And you better wise up too, Missy. Or you'll be carted off there too, soon enough."<br>"I've still got two more chances, Alexis." I tell her, crossing my arms as I lean against the desk.  
>"I'm sure you'll waste them," She snaps back.<br>I'm about to argue with her, but Mike gives me a warning glance and I have to back down, feeling ridiculed.  
>"I'll lead you o-"<br>"I _know_ the way out," Alexis tells Tracy, storming out the room.  
>Mike shuts the door, and everyone comes together, including me.<br>"So, what was you saying about Jack?" Mike asks.  
>"Look, I know I went behind everyone's back, but I did what I thought was right." Tracy admits.<br>"You still should've told me," Mike scolds her.  
>"And me," Liam adds.<br>"What? So you're on eachother's side now?" Tracy asks in disbelief "The only reason I did this was because you two gave me no choice! You were taking potshots at eachother all week!"  
>"She's right about that," Gina tells us.<br>"Look, Liam, you've got a brother. And no matter how hard you try to block him out, he's real. He's not going away," Tracy tells Liam, causing him to look away.  
>"And <em>you're <em>not here to judge him, you're here to pick up the pieces." Tracy scolds Mike.  
>"She's right about that too!"<br>"_Alright!_" Mike tells Gina, then turns to the rest of us "So, you met him?"  
>"Yeah,"<br>"And?"  
>"Well, he definitely wants to meet you,"<br>"But...?"  
>Frank and I exchange nervous looks, and Frank decides to break the news "He said he saw you getting arrested,"<br>"_What_?"  
>"Do you recognise him?" Tracy asks, showing him the photo of Jack she took.<br>"_He's _my brother? That's the guy that works at the DVD stall! So he saw the whole thing! Look, he could have stopped all this! He could've testified!"  
>I check for confirmation, and realise Liam is right.<br>_I _knew_ I'd seen him before...  
><em>Liam suddenly sprints from the room.  
>Reflexively, I go after him.<br>"Liam? Liam!" Mike calls after him "Wait!"  
>But he's not going to stop. Not for Mike, not for me, not for anyone.<br>He knows where he has to go, and he won't stop running until he gets there.  
>I follow Liam out of the front door and down the street, past Alexis in her parked car.<br>"Liam, Liam! Stop it!" Mike yells.  
>"Astra, get back here!" Tracy orders.<br>I ignore them both, focusing on Liam.  
>"Astra, go back!" Liam orders, running faster to leave me.<br>"No! I promised I'd come with you!" I'm still behind him, but I won't be able to keep up with him for much longer.  
>"That was if I broke the tags! Not now!"<br>"I'm coming with you anyway, Liam!" I tell him.  
>"Why?" He demands.<br>"Because I want to make sure you're okay!"  
>"You've just broke your curfew!" He tells me.<br>"Liam, I don't give a damn about that curfew. I'll break it as many times as I can to make sure you're alright."  
>He doesn't say anything. Instead, he slows down, to a jog, allowing me to catch up with him.<br>"Thanks," He tells me, his fingers winding with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, Jack O'Donovan, looks like your brother and his Tag Twin are coming to get you!<br>**

Reviews are highly appreciated :)


	27. Realisation

**Sorry I haven't been on recently. My life has been very busy!  
><strong>**Here it is!  
>Enjoy!<br>My thanks to my many reviewers, and particularly the ones helping me out!**

* * *

><p>"You alright, <em>bro<em>? Still selling pirate DVDs are ya'?"  
>"You shouldn't be here!" Jack tells Liam.<br>"Why didn't you come forward? Or did you enjoy watching your brother get sent down?"  
>"No! It made me feel shit!"<br>I glance around nervously, noticing how much attention we're attracting.  
>"Well you still let it happen!"<br>"I didn't have a choice!"  
>"There's <em>always<em> a choice!"  
>I can hear sirens.<br>"Liam, we need to go," I tell him, gripping his hand with all my strength to catch his attention.  
>He's so infuriated that he ignores me, and screams some more abuse at his brother.<br>"Liam!" I plead.  
><em>SLAM!<br>_I turn, horrified to see two police officers who've just exited their squad car and are staking towards us.  
>"Liam!" I order, pulling at him. I try to break free of his grip, but it's firm, as if he's refusing to let me go.<br>When he finally snaps to his senses, he doesn't move quick enough, and an officer grabs him.  
>"Oh that's right, arrest <em>us<em>, _he's_ the one selling pirate DVDs! But go on, arrest us for doing _NOTHING_!"  
>The officers say nothing in response as they cuff Liam.<br>"Go on bro, you keep ripping off people, and I'll take the fall, eh?" Liam yells, allowing himself to be dragged into the police car.  
>I'm the one kicking and scratching like a crazed old woman, twisting and writhing in an officer's grip. They haven't managed to cuff me yet. And that means I could escape. Even if I got that far, I'd be able to find somebody to break off my tag and then I'd be free.<br>I manage to break free, and get a good head start, when something crashes into my side, sending me falling to the ground. I hiss in pain, my hand going to my pocket for the knife that is not there. The one I left in my pillow case.  
>"Where'd you think <em>you're <em>going, Scarface?" The balding DVD seller sneers, his face threateningly close to mine. I shrink away at the smell of alcohol on his breath, a smell I am far too familiar with from experiencing life on the run for so long.  
>The officer's weight replaces the heavy balding DVD seller's, and that's almost enough relief for me. I'd prefer to be arrested than crushed flat by an overweight middle-aged man.<br>My hands are cuffed, and I am dragged towards the police car.  
>"I can walk, you know!" I hiss, defending my last few precious remaining strands of pride.<br>I'm allowed to walk unassisted to the police car, and I get in, beside Liam.  
>I shoot Liam an apologetic glance.<br>"I shouldn't have run off, I'm sorry," He tells me in a quiet, stress-filled voice.  
>I give him a forced smile "Don't worry about it,"<br>When the officers exchange a glance with me in the rear view mirror, I add "We should do this again sometime."  
>Almost immediately, Liam's face cracks into a grin.<p>

**X X X X X**

The consequences of breaking curfew are not as bad as I expected.  
>The consequences of Liam breaking <em>his<em> curfew are much worse than I expected. He'll be spending the next six weeks in a Youth Detention Centre. Well, that's what the officers at the station have told me. I pretended not to react at the news.  
>"Your pupils dilated," The investigator told me, jabbing her pen in my direction. I try not to scowl at her, but the cruel expression falls across my face easily.<br>"Tell me, _Astra_, are you and Mr O'Donovan... _dating_?"  
>I cross my arms and concentrate on keeping my face blank and emotionless.<br>"Can you tell me why you ran after him when he went to go and find his brother?" She tries after I don't respond.  
>Silence, yet again.<br>"Look, your silent protests don't get you anywhere." She tells me.  
><em>"If the cops ever find you, don't break down like a baby. Act like you doesn't give a damn you're there." <em>Gloria had once told me.  
>I put my feet up on the desk, smearing mud all over the surface. The investigator wrinkles her nose in disgust, but says nothing in protest.<br>I roll my head back, and I close my eyes. Maybe I can get some sleep.  
>"Astra, you're not helping Liam here."<br>His name being mentioned is enough for me to open my eyes and stare her straight in the face.  
>"He already has a girlfriend, doesn't he?" She asks, gazing quizzically into my face. I know she can read the hundreds of emotions flickering across my face, so I close my eyes again, and roll my head back.<br>I hear the door open, but I still don't open my eyes.  
>I picture myself in a Youth Detention Centre with Liam, locked in cells for twenty-four hours, every single day, being fed unrecognisable slop.<br>"She ain't asleep, is she?"  
>I open my eyes, and look up again. Liam is standing at the door, grinning at me.<br>"Astra's free to go," Jack says, his head appearing in the doorway.  
>I leap to my feet, give a mock wave, and leave the room.<p>

**X X X X X**

I'm now officially tag-less. No longer am I Liam's Tag Twin. Thanks to Jack O'Donovan. After much argument, my tag was removed. And Alexis was given the pleasure of taking it off.  
>"You gonna' feed me grapes or what, Dolly Daydream?"<br>I blink, my eyes coming into focus, taking in the grinning boy in front of me.  
>I take a grape out of the bag, and throw one at him. He catches it in his mouth and swallows it.<br>I watch as Jack imitates different animals, causing the kids to laugh.  
>I look at Liam, who is also staring at his brother.<br>And I somehow know that he's going to be saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my GOOOOOOD.<br>**Jeez, I better start writing the next chapter!  
>Please review!<p> 


	28. The Almost Perfect Goodbye

**A.N: Here it is! Chapter 28! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I tried not to look startled as Liam dropped down beside me. And I failed.<br>He grinned down at me "Weren't expecting that, were ya'?"  
>"<em>Normal <em>people use doors," I tell him.  
>He shrugs at me "I'm not like most people,"<br>"Clearly," I smirk.  
>"What are you doing out here? Having a little cry that Liam's leaving?" He asks, sitting down beside me and shrugging off his backpack of possessions.<br>"You wish," I roll my eyes.  
>"You can tell me, y'know. I won't laugh, much," He elbows me in the ribs.<br>"Yeah you would,"  
>"Ah! So you <em>were<em> having a little cry that Mr O'Donovan's leaving!"  
>"What?" I stare at him in disbelief, then run over what I've just previously said. I feel my posture slouch again "I didn't mean th-"<br>"Alright, alright, calm down!"  
>Surprisingly, I laugh.<p>

We stare out at the garden for a while, and then I ask, eyes fixed ahead "Are you going to visit?"  
>"Yeah, but not too often, or I'll get 'homesick' and end up coming here for respite care or something," He joked.<br>"How's Frank coping with you leaving?" I ask, eyes fixed on the tyre swing in the distance.  
>"He's a big boy, he'll be fine without me," Liam tells me.<br>I nod stiffly, imagining the opportunity of getting out of this place.  
>I could try going to live with my aunt, but I don't know her well enough, it'd be emotionally painful, and I don't want to live with her. At all.I <em>despise<em> her.  
>"Liam?" Tracy's voice rings out "Liam? You need to leave now! Your brother's here!"<br>I finally look back at Liam, and he's staring at me.  
>"Your housekeeper is calling you," I joke.<br>He smirks, and breaks eye contact almost immediately.  
>"You coming to wave me off?" He asks, getting to his feet.<br>I nod, almost robotically, and get to my own feet.  
>I follow him through the small gap at the side of the building, and we are now standing at the front of Elmtree.<br>"Alright, Liam?" Jack O'Donovan asks, standing by a black motorbike and clad in black biking gear.  
>I stare at the helmet in his hands.<br>_He's really going, this is it. _I tell myself.  
>I feel upset at the fact Liam's leaving. It feels like he's doing this to hurt me.<br>_Be happy for him, he's free of this hell hole! _  
>I watch as Frank and Liam exchange a few quiet words, and a brief hug.<br>_My turn.  
><em>"Well, it's been fun, Astra," Liam tells me "They're gonna' have to up their security – a female Liam O'Donovan's taking my place,"  
>"Please, I'm <em>better<em> than Liam O'Donovan _ever_ was,"  
>He smiles at me, but this kind of smile is different to the usual ones he gives me. The usual ones are cocky, overconfident. This one is genuine, and probably the best.<br>Then, unexpectedly, and briefly, his eyes go to my lips. A weird, unexpected warmth goes through me.  
>It only lasts a second, and then he's looking back at my eyes.<br>_My god, did he just consider kissing me?_  
>"Are you going to give me a hug or what?" I demand, ignoring the heat radiating off my face.<br>The genuine smile is gone, replaced with a Chesire cat grin. He hugs me, and far too soon, pulls away.  
>"I'll be in touch," He promises, then walks to his brother, who passes him the helmet, and a jacket. I feel Frank's presence beside me, and I give him a smile, before turning back to Liam.<br>Seconds later, the pair are sitting on the bike, ready to leave.  
>Liam pats his brother on the shoulder, signalling he's ready to go.<br>The bike jerks into life, and then they are at the end of the driveway.  
>Liam waves at us, and then they've disappeared around a corner.<br>Gone.  
>I somehow know that when Liam will next visit, I won't be there to see him.<br>I turn away, and go back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to let you know that <span>Liam is NOT just recurring cast - he'll be back at the Dumping Ground soon!<span> and that THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**Please review :)**


	29. Nobody Lurking in the Trees

**Just a short little taster!**

* * *

><p>"Astra?" Tracy asked from outside my door.<br>I crammed the bursting backpack into my wardrobe and quickly shut the door.  
>"Yes?" I called, my voice full of terribly-feigned innocence.<br>"What are you doing?" She demanded.  
>"<em>Nothing!<em>" I promised, quickly grabbing one of Toby's comics I found under the bed, then throwing myself on the bed.  
>Nothing except planning to run away.<br>"I'm coming in!" She warns me, and seconds later, she's standing there, staring at me with a suspicious expression on her face.  
>"Since when do you read comics?" She demands.<br>"Since now," I told her, putting the comic down "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
>Her eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms "You're going to run away, aren't you?"<br>_Damn it. Am I really __**that**__ obvious?  
><em>"Tracy, I'm offended," I tell her, placing my hand to my heart "I'm not like that anymore, I've changed,"  
>Her thick eyebrows go up, and I try not to laugh at the pathetic expression.<br>"Astra, you can always talk to me, you know that,"  
><em>Sure, and get my private thoughts posted in one of her retarded articles.<br>_"I know that, Tracy, but I'm fine, honestly,"  
>She sits opposite me on the bed, the bed groaning under her weight. I try not to laugh, but I'm not very successful.<br>"Guess I should lay off the chocolate!" She forces a laugh, then sobers up, and asks "So, what's on your mind?"  
>"Nothing," I shrug half-heartedly.<br>"Are you missing Liam?" She asks "He's been gone for a week now,"  
>"I think Frank's a lot worse off than I am. If you want a little chat with him, he's along the corridor," I tell her, trying to squirm out of the conversation. I don't want to think about Liam. It feels like he's abandoned me for a brother he'd only known for two days. Sure, I'd do the same as he did, but it hurts me anyway. I'd prefer to forget he exists, but I know I can't do that.<br>"Astra, you're hurting. You can talk to me, I won't tell anyone," She tells me, putting on the usual _'I'm pretending to care' _care-worker act.  
>But I'm saved by Gina screaming from downstairs "KIDS! DINNER!"<p>

**X X X X X**

Unfortunately, I'm sitting opposite Elektra. She's taken Liam's seat at the table.  
>"So, have you had a little cry in your bedroom because your boyfriend's left you?" She asks, stabbing a chicken nugget on her plate.<br>"Last time I checked, _you_ were dating _him_, Elektra," I tell her bitterly, trying to bite into the barely-edible charred chicken nuggets, made by Tracy.  
>"Oh, have you been keeping tabs on that?" She asks, leaning in threateningly.<br>"Girls, break it up," Mike warns us, his glare focused on me. Damn it, they all hate me here.  
>"I'm going to go and eat in my room," I tell the table, picking up my plate.<br>"No, you eat down here, with the rest of us," Mike tells me.  
>"I'd rather starve!" I tell him, throwing the plate to the floor and storming out of the room.<p>

**X X X X X**

I stand at the back door of Elmtree, and close my eyes, imagining my first night here at Elmtree, when I had tried to run away, but Liam had caught me, and led me back inside. My fingers hold onto the blade in my pocket, a new source of comfort. As long as I have my knife, I'll be fine.  
>I secure the backpack to my back, and then set off, closing the door behind me. The security light goes out immediately.<br>I am left in the darkness, the only thing I can make out is the outline of the trees.  
>I walk towards them, every so often warily glancing around if I hear a suspicious sound.<br>When I reach the trees, I find myself looking for residents lurking nearby, ready to drag me back inside. But nobody is here. Nobody is going to stop me this time.  
>I glance back at the care home where I have been for the past few weeks.<br>I wonder how they will react to the news of my disappearance. Maybe they'll burn my file and pretend I never existed, that they haven't a clue who I am. It'll be incredibly difficult, but they'd be able to do it.  
>I wonder how my aunt will react. But maybe she won't be told, maybe she will never know. I don't care, either way.<br>I don't plan to return...

I disappear into the darkness, with only one word on my mind.  
><em>London.<br>_

I have to get to London.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to <strong>_MidnightIndigoMist_, _kingfisher blue_, _leigh-anne-richard-wisker123_, _Loveisonlythestart_, **and** _Cookie05_** for reviewing!**

**Join them, by reviewing! :)**


	30. Gone

**Enjoy!  
>Chapter <span>30<span>!**  
><strong>P.S, Dobe-14, if you are reading this still, I <em>will<em> eventually use your suggestion, promise! Just in a later chapter! (And I will give you credit, but remind me, I have a terrible memory!)**

**P.P.S: EDITED ON 23/06/12**

* * *

><p>I'm in complete darkness. I cannot see anything. And everywhere is silent, the only sound being my ragged breathing.<br>I try to think of a plan as I walk, and I come up with nothing.  
>In my panicked frenzy, I didn't have time to take my clothing allowance savings (which could've gave me shelterfood/train fares). I consider going back to get the savings, but then I decide against it.  
>I disappear into the trees as a jeep slows down on the road, headlights still on. I watch the people inside.<br>"What are you doing, Harry?" A frustrated, tired woman's voice asks.  
>"I swear... there was a kid here, walking on the road... They must've been lost..."<br>"Nobody's there, it's just your eyes playing tricks on you," She yawns "Can we keep going?"  
>"Alright, I suppose so," Harry gets back into the jeep, and he drives off.<br>I continue walking.

** o**

**ELEKTRA'S P.O.V**

All I can see is red - pure hatred. And that stupid orphan brat's face. Astra Smith. I detest her, I can't even stand the sight of her. And now she has taken _him_ from me._  
><em>

I look underneath my bed, and smile at the sight of some Liamade balloons. I remember making them with Liam. It was fun, the pair of us working together to destroy the same enemy. I could bomb her now. Making up my mind, I pick one up, stuff it under my hoodie, and leave the room. Silently, I walk through the deserted corridor, not bothering to knock on Astra's door. I kick her door open, and I've already launched the balloon at the bed before I realise Gina is sitting on it. I clasp my hands to my mouth, and try to hold back a laugh.  
>Mike, Gina and Tracy are sitting there, huddled together, each holding a mobile.<br>Gina doesn't even notice that she's been soaked to the skin, she's staring anxiously out of the window.  
>"What's wrong?" I ask Tracy, who has clearly been crying.<br>Nobody says anything.  
>"Tell me!" I demand.<br>Mike breaks the silence "Astra... ran away... last night."  
>"She's gone," Tracy sobs.<br>I turn away from them, and leave the room, aware of the smile creeping onto my face.  
><em>Finally. <em>I think to myself.

** o**

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

I'm in Durham. Fifteen miles away from Elmtree House.  
>I collapse onto a bench, groaning. My feet are throbbing, aching, burning. I haven't a clue how I did this when I was teneleven years old. Then again, I was more used to the streets, and I knew I didn't have somewhere safe to go back to, if I gave up. But it's different now.  
>I wonder whenif they'll raise the alarm at Elmtree. I wonder how everyone will react. Maybe they'll throw a party or something. One less mentally-unstabled kid to pretend to care for!  
><em>What about Liam? <em>A small voice whispers. I look down at my shoes, and wonder how Liam would react to the news. He'd probabky be outraged that I'd be so stupid as to run away, but he'd also be worried.  
><em>No, no he wouldn't be worried. He doesn't care. He left you for his brother who he'd only known for a day or two! <em>A louder, fiercer voice tells me.  
>I'm pulled back to the present, back to Durham. I need to continue walking.<br>Fifteen miles can be done in about twenty five minutes or so whilst driving.

_Get moving! _I order myself.

Grudgingly, I get up, beginning to walk again. My feet are already aching in protest, I want to rest. But I'll try to go as far as possible before even _considering_ long periods of rest or food.

Oh god, _food_.  
>I shake my head, shaking myself from such thoughts.<br>My stomach decides to growl at me at that moment, and I tell myself _Get used to the hunger, Astra._

I continue walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to my reviewers! Join them!<strong>

**leigh-anne-richard-wisker123, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, Cookie05, N4F, loveisonlythestart**

Please review :)


	31. Back to Old Times

**Another short taster chapter!  
><strong>Dedicated to the wonderful god-like reviewers, once again!

* * *

><p>Rain fell in torrents, attacking every part of me. I tried not to shudder as I felt ice cold droplets slide down the nape of my neck. I was exhausted, but I could not go to sleep yet. Not just yet.<br>My stomach growled, and I groaned as I felt the familiar hollow pain jabbing through me – hunger pains. Hunger always slowed me down, made me exhausted. I could last quite a while without sleep, but without food? No, it wasn't possible. Not for long.  
>I reached into my pocket, hoping for some loose change. But I found nothing. Instead, I ran a hand through my already-greasy hair, and sighed glumly.<br>I made my way over to a bin, and stood silently, staring at the lumpy contents. I couldn't see much, it was too dark, and most of the streetlights didn't work.  
>I could hear my teeth chattering, feel my frame sway unsteadily, and the endless growling of my empty stomach.<br>I didn't have a choice, I had to do this. I took a deep breath, and tried not to imagine putting my hand into vomit or something like that.  
>I plunged my hand into the bin, immediately groaning as I felt something slimy under my fingers. I didn't want to think about what I'd just touched.<br>I dug deeper, searching for the familiar feel of a polystyrene take-away box.  
>I was desperate, and desperate people will do anything for basic needs. I'd survive like this until I got to London.<p>

My torturous scavenging was successful. I pulled out a polystyrene box, and hurried to the side of the street, under cover of darkness, before opening the box.  
>Curry.<br>And it was still hot.  
>Forgetting table manners, I scooped up as much curry as possible, cramming it into my mouth, savouring the taste of the hot chicken. I polished the box clean of any curry sauce, licking my fingers of my non-slimy hand. Then, I rubbed my hands on my jeans, and stumbled unsteadily into a nearby alleyway. I'd still be exposed to heavy rain, but it was better than being out in the open. If I was <em>incredibly<em> desperate, I _could_ sleep in the dumpster. But I wasn't at that stage yet.  
>Almost, but not quite.<br>I put my head against the cold brick wall of a block of flats, and closed my eyes.  
>Eventually, I was rewarded with sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My thanks to the reviewers! Here they are:<strong>

N4F,_ kingfisher blue, Dobe-14, Cookie05, immortalmorgana, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, leigh-anne-richard-wisker123  
><em>

_**Please review :)** _


	32. Stowaway

**Leigh-anne-richard-wisker123, first of all, thanks for the suggestion! I'll deffo' use the part where Liam finds out last! (Remind me to give credit, or I'll forget!)**  
><strong>Dobe-14, not sure whenwhether to use your suggestion, I'm thinking! Still, thanks so much, and I hope I don't sound too ungrateful!**  
><strong>By the way, I'd just like to add, the stationsareas may be incorrect, so forgive me, but I've never ran away from Newcastle to London!**

**Another short chapter! Mwahahaha! I'm evil like that!**

**P.S, my friend kingfisher blue has asked me to tell you all about her new Tracy Beaker Returns story - feel free to check it out! It's called "Lost and Found"**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, I feel stiff all over. Each of my limbs ache, and I am soaked to the bone. My arms are covered in goosebumps, and I am shivering. I'm really starting to question why I decided to run away in winter. Damn it.<br>I thought to myself how I would have dealt with this problem as a ten year old child.  
><em>I would've kept on walking.<em>  
>It was decided - I needed to cover more distance between me and Elmtree.<br>The last time I checked, I'd passed Durham. But I hadn't a clue where I was now.

** o**

As I sat and ate breakfast (a half-eaten sausage roll) I realised that I wouldn't be able to get back to London on foot – it'd be too exhausting, and far too dangerous. I'd have to catch a train.  
>I stuck my hands in my pockets again, hoping that I'd miraculously obtained money whilst I'd slept. And once again, I had nothing. Not even coppers.<br>I peered into my backpack, rummaging through the clothes. I found the knife, hidden in its own leather case. I took the knife and put it into my pocket, zipping up the pocket afterwards.  
>After finishing off my breakfast, I searched the street for any drink cans. I found a can of beer, but nothing else. Deciding that I didn't have any other choice, I drank it, ignoring the burning feeling it left in my throat. Feeling a little dizzy, I managed to stumble to my feet.<br>I began walking.

** o**

I stood on the platform, reading the posters dotted all over the brick walls on the other side of the tracks. I was waiting for the late train. I'd been walking for most of the day, and I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep. But I couldn't. I _had_ to get this train.  
>It was a miracle that I'd even got this far without being stopped once by the police. I'd had to sneak through the barriers of the station, and pray that nobody had noticed. I seemed to be fine, because no security officers were running after me.<br>The rest of the station was dark, and I was fearful that there was no train coming, that I had missed it, or it had broken down.  
>But then it came – a huge glowing stream of light.<br>I checked the sign above me that it was the correct train, and then I boarded.  
>I sat in the end carriage, making sure there was no conductor in sight. I wondered how far I'd get without being arrested. Before I could cowardly leave the train, the doors slammed shut.<br>I sunk into a window seat, and watched as Darlington station disappeared from sight.  
>There was no going back now.<p>

* * *

><p>AnimeBabez, LozzypopBabyXxX, Jasmine Robinson, Cookie05, leigh-anne-richard-wisker123, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, N4F, HelloSweetieX, immortalmorgana, and kingfisher blue, thank-you all so much for reviewing!<p>

**Please review. :)**


	33. Welcome Home, Astra

**Yeah! 301 reviews! Thanks! Keep on reviewing!  
><strong>

**Thanks to Jade pevensie, Jasmine Robinson, RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, and Cookie05 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>ELMTREE HOUSE<strong>

"I'm back!" Liam yelled, bursting through the front door "Y'miss me?"  
>Gina just looked at the boy, wondering how he could be so cheerful.<br>"You alright, Gina?" Liam asked her "Why you frowning?"  
>"You don't know?" She asked him in disbelief.<br>"Know what?" He asked, his voice full of innocence "Anyway, where's Frankie-boy?"  
>"Frank's out," Gina told him "Liam, you need to k-"<br>"Where'd he go?" Liam asked "What about Astra? Is she in?"  
>"Liam," Gina told him, her voice full of unusual sympathy "Astra's gone."<p>

** o**

**ASTRA**

"_Astra, you need to let go."  
>I looked up at the counsellor, my eyes full of new grief. They'd been gone for three months now. Three, hell-filled months. I'd opened up to this counsellor, completely. But as I opened up, the pain grew stronger. The never-ceasing agony in my chest. The pain of a broken heart.<br>"I'm going to try a new method, Astra." She tells me "A method that may, or may not work. Whatever the outcome, I _will_ find a way to help you cope."  
>I nodded, ignoring the tears streaming down my face.<br>"Imagine you're connected to your family by balloons. Three balloons. These balloons need to be cut. When you cut them, the pain will go. Because you will let your family rest in peace." Her voice is soft "Can you do that for me, Astra? Can you do that for _them_?"  
>I shook my head "I can't let them go."<br>_And five years later, I still can't.

** o**

**ELMTREE HOUSE**

"What do you _mean_ 'she's gone'?" Liam yelled at Mike "Was she kidnapped? Was she adopted? Did she run away?"  
>"She ran away, Liam," Tracy told him, her voice dead, no emotion expressed.<br>"Why didn't anybody stop her?" Liam demanded, furious.  
>"She left at night. We thought she'd settled in, but clearly, she'd just been waiting to leave."<em><br>_"Wait, when did she leave?" Liam asked.  
>"A week ago," Mike replies in a quiet voice.<br>"And what have you done about it?" Liam asks, his eyes narrowing into slits "_Nothing_ I expect! She's not coming back!"  
>"We've notified the police, but they don't have any leads."<br>"Have you been out _looking_ for her?" Liam suggested, his voice laced with venom.  
>"Of course we have, Liam!" Tracy told him.<br>"Tracy, _looking_ according to _you_ is looking left and right, and then deciding she's gone forever!"  
>"Liam, calm down." Mike ordered "She <em>will<em> come back!"  
>Liam shook his head "No, she won't come back. This girl... she's been on the run for years, I'm sure she can do it again. Face it, she's not coming back, Mike."<br>Mike rubbed at his eyes, and sighed weakly "What do you suppose I do about it Liam? I haven't a clue where she'd be!"  
>Liam stalked out of the room.<p>

** o**

"Psst!"  
>I ignore the voice.<br>"Psst! Astra! Wake up, you idiot!"  
>My eyes snap open at the familiar voice.<br>A dark-skinned girl is standing crouched above me, grinning at me.  
>"Gloria?" My hand goes to my pocket, where I can feel the comfort of the knife.<br>"Hey! I _knew _I'd see you again!" She grins.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" I demand, looking around. I'm on the floor, so I must've fallen off the seat.<br>She shrugs "Stuff. What about you?"  
>I shrug back, not wanting to explain "Stuff."<br>Her grin widens "It's good to have you back!"  
>"Damn, where are we?" I demand, rubbing my eyes. I feel tired.<br>She shrugs "We've only been on for about an hour. I got on at Darlington too. I saw you further back on the platform, but I couldn't reach you, so I had to go on the front compartment. I worked my way down here though, so now I've found you!"  
>"Where are you heading to?" I ask her.<br>"The Big Smoke, you?"  
>I nod "The same."<br>"I haven't been back for quite a while." She tells me, sitting on a seat. I sit next to her.  
>"Where've you been, then?"<br>She shrugs again "Around."  
>Gloria and I don't share much details. Just the basics. If we don't want to talk, we keep it incredibly brief.<br>I met Gloria back when I was eleven – in London, typically. She told me once that she was from a broken home. Her mother had run off with some big-shot politician, and her father had turned into a violent drunk. She hadn't stayed long on the subject.  
>The train pulls into a station, just as a man walks into our compartment.<br>The Ticket Collector.  
>I suck in a lungful of air, my blood beginning to pound in my ears.<br>"Tickets please, ladies." He orders, advancing towards us.  
>"Search your pockets," Gloria orders in a hushed voice, searching her pockets.<br>I do as ordered, unzipping both pockets and pretending to search through them.  
>He's getting impatient.<br>"They're here, we've definitely got them," Gloria tells him "I swear."  
>"Won't be a moment," I tell him, undoing my backpack and rummaging through there.<br>Then the train doors open.  
>"NOW!" Gloria orders, grabbing me by the hand. I'm yanked from the train compartment, barely managing to hold onto my backpack.<br>He shouts something at us, but then the doors slide shut, and the train is speeding away. It disappears into a tunnel.  
>"You could've gave me some warning!" I tell the laughing girl. She shakes her head at me "I gave you the signal like ten times, Astra!"<br>I sigh "I haven't been away for a long time."  
>"Clearly!" She shakes her head again "Anyway, it looks like you're stuck with me now."<br>"Looks like it," I grin.  
>"Welcome home, Astra." She tells me, putting an arm around my shoulder "Welcome back to the streets!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	34. Nobodies

**Sorry it's late! But I have an upcoming French exam, three maths exams, and a science one! I've been revising like hell, forcing myself to stay away from the laptop! Sorry!  
>I shouldn't have even been writing this chapter, but heh, I couldn't stay away!<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>LIAM'S P.O.V<strong>

Liam stood at Darlington station, dark eyes locked on the family on the platform opposite him. The family looked concerned, and the father kept on glaring at him in a useless attempt to make Liam avert his penetrating unintended glare. A passing train separated the two parties, and when it passed by again, they were gone. Liam kicked at a stray coke can, watching as it fell into the railway tracks. He dug his hands into his pockets - £15 and a little loose change. It was barely enough to survive on the streets, but he somehow knew that it was a hell of a lot more than what Astra had on her. He wondered to himself how she'd managed to survive four years on the trot without ever sleeping in a bed, having a full stomach and not having to endlessly worry about being attacked.  
>Perhaps she was dead now, lying dead in a London gutter. Muggers and thieves would pick at her like vultures, taking her possessions yet leaving her corpse to rot. Then, a policeman would be notified of a foul stench emitting from a nearby alleyway. He would stumble across her body and she would be buried and heard no more off, a nobody. Nobody cares for a nobody.<br>Perhaps he was being stupid, perhaps she was back at Elmtree, or safe at a police station, or even with an old friend. But Liam doubted it. Highly doubted it. She'd keep on going until she got to her final destination.  
>Liam remembered when her aunt had walked into Elmtree, a pretty blonde woman who looked nothing like Astra – aside from the eyes. Deep blue in colour. That was Astra's best feature, her eyes. Maybe he even thought they were pretty, but he'd never admit it.<br>The woman had been so distraught when she had learnt of Astra's disappearance, she had broke down and explained everything to a stunned Mike. Liam somehow felt that his absence had contributed excessively to Astra's untimely disappearance.  
>The train came – the last one of the night. He boarded the last compartment, and sat by the window. Quickly, Darlington station disappeared around a bend. Now he was just another runaway. Just another nobody.<p>

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

"Where in London are you heading to?" I asked curiously as we trudged through a muddy football field. We'd lost track of how many miles we'd done a _long_ time ago. But Gloria said that there would be signs along the roads to guide us in the right direction, and if we were _that_ desperate, we could go into a shop and ask.  
>"Newham," Gloria answered bluntly, suddenly stopping "I'm thirsty."<br>I stopped a little ahead, turning "I've only got a little money."  
>"I meant the mud, stupid."<br>The insult stung, but I shook it off.  
>"I didn't mean it!" Gloria laughed "Look at your face, Astra!"<br>I smiled a thin-lipped smile, feeling my face contort in disgust as she scooped up a handful of mud and flung it aside. She kept on doing that until she brought up some dark brown liquid to her lips. I listened to the slurping sound, and turned my head away, disgusted.  
>"Aren't you thirsty?" Gloria asked, causing me to look back.<br>"Er... no..." My throat was burning up, and I was getting dizzy when we walked, but I wasn't planning to tell her this. Better no water than contaminated water. She'd be sick soon, and we'd have to stop.  
>"Why not?" She asked, wiping her hands on her tattered jeans.<br>"I'll wait until we get into town, that stuff doesn't look safe..."  
>"Astra!" Gloria laughed "Mother Nature supplied it, so it's safe! Sheesh! You're really picky, aren't you? Five years ago, you would've attacked me for that water!"<br>I shrug lamely "That was five years ago."  
>"My, they've really smartened <em>you<em> up, haven't they?" She grins at my answer.  
>"Are we going on or not?" I demand, beginning to pace ahead.<br>I hear her run to my side, and then she's shoving something into my chest "Drink, or die."  
>Die from thirst, or die from poisonous water. I'll take my chances, so I drink.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to Shannon the chameleon, RachaelLeighAnneWisker, Jade pevensie, Cookie05, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, anon and N4F for reviewing! Join them! <p>

**Please review. :)**


	35. Mask

**Wow, thanks for all the support, guys! I did my French exam on Friday, and I hope I didn't fail too bad!  
>Giving some late-credit to RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker for her suggestion of Liam finding out last, brilliant! Sorry it's late!<br>Danielleglover, good luck! That sounds pretty damn hard!  
>My thanks to the reviewers will be at the end of every chapter!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRA'S P.O.V<strong>

"I don't feel too good," Gloria groaned, hands resting on her stomach. I stopped and looked at her, my face etched with worry.  
>"The water..." I realise, glancing down at the empty dirt-filled bottle in my hand.<br>She nods slowly, and decides "I'm going to stop..."  
>"No, we need to keep on going." I tell her fiercely "I'm not lying in the gutter for another week!"<br>"Why don't you just go on then?" She asks, her dark eyes full of anger "Why don't you just leave me again?"

_"This is no good," I decided, coming to a stop. I turned to Gloria who was covered in sweat and looked very sick.  
>"What?" She asked, looking up at me with tired eyes "What isn't?"<br>"You," I tell her "You're sick."  
>"I'm getting better, Astra."<br>"You've been sick for weeks." I tell her, "You're useless. You're just an extra weight I have to carry with me. You're slowing me down."  
>"Astra, I'm sick! I can't help it!"<br>"You could've been more careful, couldn't have you?" I bark, voice cold, emotionless.  
>"What are... you going to do about me?" She asks.<br>"I'm leaving you behind."  
>"What?" She laughs weakly, frightened "You're not <em>_**seriously**__ leaving me?"  
>When I don't respond, she continues "You're <em>_**nine**__! I bet you that you couldn't last the next hour without my guidance!"  
>"You're on," I tell her, walking away.<br>"Fine!" She yells, unable to hold back a raspy coughing fit "You'll come crawling back to me! Just wait, Astra Smith!"_

"I don't want to leave you, Gloria." I tell her "It was a mistake."  
>"Yeah, you're lucky I even bothered to pick <em>you<em> up from the gutter all those years ago!"  
>"I apologised! I'm sorry!" I tell her.<br>"If you're _truly_ sorry, you'll wait for me to recover." She tells me "You _need_ me, Astra. I'm your life-line on the streets."  
>She's right, she's the one that has kept me alive for the past few years – I need her to survive.<br>I close my eyes and hold back a frustrated sigh "Fine."  
>I can hear the smug smirk in her voice "Good."<br>I sink down in the gutter next to her, and I wait.  
>We're near the railway tracks, so every time a train comes, a strong gust of wind blows into our faces – as well as a ton of dirt. The passengers blur past us, eyes locked with ours, unable to believe what they're seeing. Some pretend we don't exist, some give us sympathetic looks, but none come to help us.<br>Almost instantly, Gloria clasps her hands to her paling face. Then she vomits all over her tattered trousers. Once she's done retching and gagging, she wipes a mud-covered hand over her mouth, and then lets out a weak groan, putting her head against the wall.  
>My stomach churns and I clutch at it, my head beginning to pound.<br>"You're next," She tells me, her voice weak.  
>I wait to join her, and it doesn't take too long.<p>

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

What was he going to say to Astra? How could he persuade her to go back to Elmtree? She'd wasted so much valuable police time that she'd certainly be sent to a juvenile detention centre. She had a criminal record, and there was nothing waiting back in Newcastle for her. Briefly, Liam thought that she might decide to live with her aunt. But her aunt had said that although she'd tried to connect with Astra, her efforts had been useless – the girl had been occupied, emotionless, and not ready to love again. She even said that she was a _lost cause_.

Not many people enjoyed being on the streets, but when you had a life as mangled and ridiculous as Astra's, it was understandable why she never stayed longer than a month in one place. Liam finally realised why. She was afraid that her home would be ripped out from underneath her, and she would be lost again. Completely alone.

Liam stared down at the photograph the ticket conductor had given him of Astra and her companion. She hadn't looked _too _scruffy, but that could've drastically changed in the last few hours. Once again, he thought of the vulture-like muggers picking from her corpse.

Something hit the window – perhaps a stone, enough to catch Liam's attention. He looked up, and watched as the 'scummy' part of the area passed in a blur.  
>The train slowed, and the only man in his compartment got off.<br>_Deep blue. _  
>Liam got to his feet immediately, eyes locked with the two small bursts of blue. They were eyes. <em>Her <em>eyes.  
>There were two figures, crouched together, both exhausted-looking. He recognised her instantly.<br>God, she looked a mess. And the girl next to her didn't look too great either.  
>Surprisingly, Astra's lips curled into a nasty, smug smirk, like she expected to see him here, looking for her. Despite being weak, her posture was cocky, proud, arrogant.<br>Liam ran to the doors, but it slammed shut in front of him. He slammed his fist on the 'open' button, but the doors stayed firmly shut. The street children disappeared quickly, and Liam sunk in defeat onto the floor.  
>There was something different about her, this time he had seen her. Unmistakably, that was Astra. But it wasn't the same Astra he had came to like, perhaps even care for. This Astra was dark, cruel, emotionless. The Astra he knew was dead. No, she had never even existed. She had been a mask, a trick. And he had fallen for it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My eternal thanks to Jade pevensie, immortalmorgana (Haha! Sorry about the whole corpse thing!) , RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, roxypoxypuddingandpie, Cookie05, Danielle glover (Wow! Thanks! I'm honoured! :D ), Melody 'Dunn' Whisper (LOL! Of course I do!), and N4F for reviewing! I reward you all cyber-cookies!<strong>

**Please review. :)  
><strong>


	36. Deserted

**Thanks for the support, everyone!  
>I'm just going to add that there's a twist coming (eventually, not yet) and it'll probably shock you all! Heh :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRA'S P.O.V<strong>

"Who was that?" Gloria asks, wiping her mouth free of vomit with her sleeve "Your boyfriend?"  
>I'm still staring after the train, my mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Gloria waves a vomit-smeared hand in my face, and the stench is enough for me to look in her direction.<br>"No..." I tell her "I mean... I... Er..."  
>"You knew him, didn't you?" She asks. I don't answer her, and she replies "Wow, I'm surprised. Why would <em>anyone<em> bother to look for _you_?" Her tone is spiteful, annoyed, and perhaps even envious. I bite my tongue and I don't respond.  
>Just on cue, I vomit. At least it fills the awkward silence.<p>

**O**

I didn't want to do this, but Gloria _insisted _on doing so. She wanted to eat 'proper' food, not half-rotten leftovers from public bins.  
>"I'm not sure," I tell her, the pair of us waiting for the traffic lights to change. As cars blur past, I see curiousdisgusted faces peering at us.  
>"Oh come <em>on<em>, Astra!" Gloria sighs, annoyed with my cowardly attitude "Don't you want a _proper_ meal?"  
>"Well, obviously." I tell her "But this is <em>wrong<em>."  
>"Since when did you turn into a goody-little-two-shoes?" She barks. I expect her to smile and apologise, claim it was a joke, but she doesn't.<br>"I haven't," I tell her bitterly "I've been arrested, spent time doing community service, been sent to court, and been tagged."  
>An elderly woman nearby tuts disapprovingly and shakes her head "Useless brain-dead yobs."<br>Gloria shouts something rude at her, and I can't help but laugh at her stunned face. Gloria _finally _shoots me a grin and I return it.  
>As the cars in front of the lights slow, the smile dies on my lips.<br>"Let's go," Gloria orders.  
>I walk slowly, robotically across the road, so slowly that the short-tempered elderly woman speeds past, muttering curses about us. Gloria grabs my hand, her fingers hot and dirty in mine, and practically <em>drags<em> me across the road, her pace fast.  
>I find myself rooted to the spot outside the shop – a paperchase – with my heart hammering in my chest.<br>"Come _on_!" Gloria hisses, acting like an impatient parent "You claim you've been misbehaving, but you're acting like a _wimp_!"  
>"What have I got to do?" I ask her, my voice quiet, frightened. I'm never frightened.<br>"Act casual and try to pocket something."  
>In the space of the next few seconds, I'm in the shop, a warm breeze blowing in my face. It's empty of people, aside from the cashier, a dark-skinned man with glasses. His eyes focus on us, and his eyes narrow suspiciously. Well, I don't blame him. We must look messy and suspicious anyway.<br>"Come on, Tia." Gloria leads me through the shop, her voice sweet and innocent.  
><em>Tia? <em>I feel my face wrinkling in confusion _Why would she call me 'Tia'?  
><em>My eyes scan the newspaper headlines, searching for my face on the front covers. They'd probably use the picture where I'm a wide-eyed, terrified eleven year old. Expectedly, instead of my face, there are celebrities. I'm nowhere in sight. I felt a stab of pain, realising that nobody probably cared about me now. I was just another runaway. Another nobody.  
>Something slams into my shoulder, knocking me to the floor and knocking all my breath out of me. Gloria. Her arms are full of food – cereal, bread, chocolate, even a sack of potatoes. I remain on the cold floor, stunned. She advances to the door, and then looks in my direction. For a moment, she's standing there, uncertain whether to leave me or not. Our positions have been reversed – I'm the one about to be left behind.<br>She leaves me, disappearing from sight. A curious shopper peers at me from further down the aisle.  
>I scramble to my feet and make for the door, not even bothering to snag a few chocolate bars nearby, but then there is a weight on top of me, pinning me down, restricting me. I fight to stay up, to stay alive, to continue my life as a runaway. But the weight on my back is heavy, pressing me down. I close my eyes, ignoring their threats.<br>I know this is the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil Gloria! How could you?<strong>

**ETERNAL E-COOKIES TO: N4F, RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker, Danielle Glover (Yeah, Astra's slowly becoming evil now!) , Jade pevensie, loveisonlythestart (thanks!) , imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (Enjoy! :D), Melody Whisper and roxypoxypuddingandpie (My god, thank-you! :D)**

**Please review :)**


	37. Feelings

**This is going to be short! Sorry! By the way, it's pretty rushed too. I didn't have much time to write this!  
>P.S Italic paragraph is a flashbackmemory.  
>P.P.S, Edited after Rain on my Windows cleverly pointed out a fatal mistake! Thank-you for doing so! And thanks for dropping a review! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> LIAM'S P.O.V<strong>

Why was he even here? How could _he_ persuade her to come back to Elmtree? That question had resurfaced in his mind again, and seemed to fill his mind continuously.  
>He'd got off the stop after he'd seen Astra – only 5 miles away – and walked back, eager to find her. Maybe he could've talked some sense into her.<br>Of course, after the realisation that his friend Astra never actually existed, that she was a façade, he felt pained, double-crossed, cheated. But that didn't mean he wouldn't go and find her. Dozens of care kids Liam knew had ran away – they ran away all the time. He hadn't run after them, or chased them at least halfway across the country. So why did he bother with Astra? Why didn't he just turn and go home? He knew the answer, but he was too afraid to admit it.

_"We're finished, Elektra." Liam told the smiling girl on the sofa, who had been pretending to flick through one of Carmen's girly-gossip magazines.  
>Immediately, the smile fell from her lips, her eyes widened and her face paled "Wait... <em>what_?"  
>"We're finished," Liam repeated, his tone flat, emotionless.<br>"What do you mean 'We're finished'?" She asked, her voice wavering dangerously. Her face crinkled up in pain "What did I do wrong?" She sounded so unlike Elektra, so vulnerable, so useless.  
>"Nothing. I just don't love you," He stated "I never did."<br>Elektra took a few moments to register this information, then she scowled darkly, getting to her feet "Astra set you up to this! That little _bitch_!"  
>"She's got nothing to do with it, Elektra!" Liam snapped defensively "I. Don't. Love. You! End of!"<br>"I can't _believe_ this!" Elektra laughed sarcastically "You're replacing me with _her_?"  
>Liam didn't say anything. Instead, he turned towards the door.<br>"Just admit it, Liam," Elektra's voice was shaky again, unsteady "You love her."  
>Liam didn't say anything for a few moments. Instead, he sucked in a lungful of air.<br>Finally, in a voice as shaky as Elektra's, he replied "I do."_

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal thanks and e-cookies to Jade pevensie, RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker (it <span>will<span>eventually arrive!) Danielle Glover (Agreed with everyone you said/wrote!), N4F (I totally agree! But the twist is lurking!), Cookie05 (Thanks :D), Melody Whisper (Anti-Liam much? LOL) and imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (Only time can tell!)**

**Please review. :)**


	38. Heartless

**A.N: A reviewer kindly pointed out that I sort've repeated a flashback. So I edited Chapter 30 but the change is _miniscule_, seriously. But now the flashback fits in. Phew. Yeah, well, here's the new chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, but I don't have much time on the laptop today!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRA'S P.O.V<strong>

I suppose the following events were by chance. I had not predicted for them to occur.  
>A familiar scream of agony rang out, startling the shopkeeper. He forgot that I was pinned to the cold floor, and he ran out of the door as well as the shopper. At first, I just lay there, wondering why he had left me so easily. Then I realised that I needed to get out, I needed to cover a hell of a lot of distance between both myself and him. I scrambled to my feet and made my way out of the front door of the shop. Immediately, I began to run, my backpack slamming hard into my back, probably creating bruises.<br>_Get to London. Get to London.  
><em>"Astra!" A voice hissed urgently.  
>I turned my head, spotting Gloria on the other side of the road, struggling to keep up with me. She was clutching at her rib, and her shirt was stained with fresh red blood. Something had happened.<br>I ran onwards, leaving her behind. Leaving her behind to suffer the consequences of breaking the law.  
>It was just me and the open road once again. Just the way I liked it.<p>

**O**

Whilst sitting in an alleyway eating a half-eaten bag of chips, I felt guilt wash over me. I had left Gloria behind _again_.  
><em>No, <em>I told myself fiercely _She left you behind, not the other way around.  
><em>I hadn't expected her to desert me – she'd never done that before.  
>I took a swig of beer, cringing in disgust at the horridly bitter taste. At least I had something to drink.<br>I was not alone in this alley.  
>A little way away from me sat crouched a small boy, wide-eyed and frightened. He looked about nine or ten. His big sad brown eyes watched as I ate my chips and drank my beer. When he noticed I was looking at him, his huge eyes got even wider, and he asked in a small, weak voice "Please,"<br>I stared at him, contemplating whether to feed him or not. It was surely a life or death situation. He looked incredibly sick. I rose to my feet slowly and threw the bag of chips at him. He caught it quickly and his tiny hands scavenged eagerly through the greasy wrapping, a small smile easing onto his hollow, lifeless face. The smile was gone once he had turned the paper out. There was nothing inside.  
>I took a swig of my beer, turned sharply on my heels, and walked away, leaving him behind in that cold, dark alley. I left him behind to die, not caring of the outcome.<br>_  
>Desperation can turn even the most sophisticated of men into monsters.<em>

* * *

><p>Just a little fail quote I made up there ^^ Heh.<p>

**Thanks to the following:  
>Rain on my Windows (Sorry! I mean like that the "kind" Astra didn't really exist, she was only a façade for the real one), RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker (Thank-you! :D), Danielle Glover (Yes, anti-Elektra! I agree about the romance remark! It'll eventually come!), breather89 (that's fine! Just thanks for reviewing! :D), Melody Whisper (Yep! Edited! Ta!), imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (Thanks!), Jade pevensie (:D), N4F (Hell yes! Astriam! Wooo!), Roxypoxypuddingandpie (Wow! Thank-you so much! Yes, you must write!) and Katilette White (Thank-you! Yeah, I don't like it either when characters are immediately paired up!)<strong>

**Please review. :)**


	39. Compartments Apart

**A.N: This is gonna' be short, but I have so much homework to do! I've got to complete some French stuff (Zut!), science homework, and create a script for drama and learnt it all TOMORROW. Gah! So, I apologize in advance!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRA'S P.O.V<strong>

So, here I was, sitting on the train again, attempting to get illegal free passage to London. This train was packed, so I doubted that the ticket collector would reach me in time. I sat crammed between a heavily pregnant mother and a small child.  
>"Are you here alone?" The pregnant woman asked, rubbing her stomach in circles.<br>I nodded silently, eyes fixed on the blurring trees passing us in seconds outside the window opposite.  
>"Where's your mummy?" The child asked, looking up at me with big brown eyes. The eyes were just like the street boy's. I wondered if the two were related. I doubted it.<br>"She's dead." I tell the child.  
>"What about your daddy?"<br>"He's dead too." It's strange how casually I speak of their deaths. The old me would be shaking and crying now.  
>I guess the streets changed me.<p>

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

So, here he was, sitting on the train again, now attempting to get illegal free passage to London. If he hadn't got off the train in the first place, he wouldn't have been in this situation – breaking the law once again. The consequences were to be deadly if caught, but Liam was still after Astra. He didn't understand why he didn't leave, but he was still here, still searching for her.  
>The businessmen in the compartment didn't say anything to him, but they kept furtively glaring at him, as if he was dirt. Well, he was, compared to them. They had families, homes, jobs, probably a lot of money, but most importantly, they had <em>lives<em>. Lives worth living.  
><em>Compared to Astra, you're the businessmen. <em>Liam told himself _Be grateful for what you've got.  
><em>Life with Jack wasn't perfect, but it was bearable. It didn't mean that he didn't miss Frank, though. He could feel the heavy weight of loneliness wherever he went.  
>So, there he sat, on the train to London.<br>A compartment apart from the girl he was desperate to find, and he wasn't even aware of it...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these amazing people!:<strong>

**imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (Mwahaha! That was the idea!), Rain on my windows (Thank-you! :D), N4F (Elektra? Good? *le gasp!* Well, compared to the new Astra, she's practically an angel!), Danielle Glover (Rebel! And thanks!), Jade pevensie (Ta!), Cookie05 (Thanks!), RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker (Yaay! Thanks!), Melody Whisper (Here it is! Chapter 39!)**

**Please review. :)  
><strong>


	40. Within Grasp  EDITED

**A.N: The awkward moment when you forget your FanFiction password. :/  
>LOL, sorry it's late!<strong>

Enjoy!

The return of Alexis and Jenson!

**EDITED ON 7TH JULY, 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>MIKE'S P.O.V<strong>

Mike sat nervously across from Alexis and Jenson, drumming his fingers on the desk. He was sweating, and his breath was caught in his throat.  
>"Why are you here, Mr Milligan?" Alexis asked, already knowing the answer.<br>"I... um..." He began, clearing his throat "Astra... She's gone..."  
>"What do you mean <em>gone<em>?" She asked, a tiny satisfied smirk appearing across her thin lips.  
>Mike closed his eyes "She ran away during the night."<br>"How long ago was that, Mr Milligan?" Jenson piped up, ready with his notebook.  
>"A... A week ago..." Mike self-consciously wiped the sweat appearing on his brow, and crossed his legs.<br>"Why did you take so long to report her disappearance?"  
>Mike shrugged weakly "I... I figured... Liam would get her back..."<br>"Where is Mr O'Donovan?" Alexis pressed.  
>"He... uh... He went after her..."<br>"You allowed a fifteen year old boy to roam the streets of Britain to find a girl?" Alexis asked, surprised.  
>"No! Of course not! I would never allow that!" Mike spluttered, mentally cringing at his bad explanation.<br>"Technically, you did, Mr Milligan." Jenson pointed out, his voice bored and uninterested.  
>"Mr Milligan, I will question each of the children at Elmtree about Astra and Liam's disappearances, and I wish to speak with Liam's brother too."<br>Mike nodded, clearing his throat "Can... Can I go now?"  
>"Have you any photographs of either Liam or Astra?" Alexis asked him "So that they could be found quicker?"<br>Mike nodded, taking two photographs out of his left pocket. One was of Liam, grinning at the camera, waving a bottle of Liamade. The other was Astra, half-smiling at the photographer, fingers waved in greeting.  
>"You may leave now, Mr Milligan." Alexis gestured to the door.<br>He thanked her, and left quickly, a heavy weight lifting in his chest. At least _he_ wouldn't be charged with their disappearances.  
>Rick was sat outside, waiting for him "What did they say?"<br>"They're going to do a search," Mike responded, taking out his phone.  
>"Really?" Rick asked, pleased with the result.<br>Mike went onto his inbox, and text Tracy:

**They're organising a search. Whatever the outcome, we won't be blamed.  
><strong>  
>As the pair left the building, Mike received a response from Tracy:<br>_  
>Good.<br>_  
>Rick was staring up at Mike, suspiciousness in his eyes.<br>"Get in the car!" Mike hissed defensively, shielding the phone from the boy.  
>Rick got in the car, silently.<br>He wondered whether Liam and Astra were alive - living rough, but surviving - or dead, lying dead somewhere.

The odds were not in their favour.

Inside the Investigation Room, Alexis sat with Jenson, staring down at the photographs of the two runaways.  
>"What are we going to do, Alexis?" Jenson asked in a hushed voice.<br>In response, she took the photographs, and put them through the paper shredder, watching as the teenagers' happy faces were sliced into unidentifiable shreds.

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

We were here...

_Finally_.  
>London.<br>The train slows as the upcoming platform draws nearer, and then everything is still.  
><em>I'm here. Finally, I'm here.<br>_I make my way to the door as a few businessmen begin rapidly packing up their items so they can be first to escape the crowded compartment. As the doors slowly slide open, I can feel myself twitching with excitement. It's good to be back. The platform is alive with the voices of London.  
>My good mood quickly evaporates as a swarm of suit-wearing businessmen shove past me. I shout abuse at them, but they're far too occupied in their own thoughts to even acknowledge me.<br>More people shove me aside as they go about their daily business, so I pin myself flat against the door, allowing the people to step past. I'm soon dragged out as if carried by a tidal wave.  
>I know where I'm heading to. I've known all along, really.<br>_Home.  
><em>

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

I saw her, standing there, oblivious to the world. Her greasy hair hung limply and lifelessly down her back, full of twigs and leaves, and her fingernails were grubby and caked in dirt.  
>At first, I am too stunned to do anything. I am rooted to the spot, frozen in time, mouth wide open in a mix of shock and horror.<br>_I've found her. She's actually here.  
><em>"Astra!" I call, my voice barely audible over the voices of the Londoners "Astra! Wait up!"  
>She doesn't hear me, or perhaps she ignores me, but either way, she continues walking, head down, grubby hands now in her pockets.<br>I shove past a group of businessmen, ignoring their angry insults, and run towards the girl I've been so desperate to find.  
>"Astra!" I try again, but my voice is drowned out by the train leaving the station.<br>I'm so close now. I can almost touch her.  
>My fingers reach for her hood, and I manage to grab onto the fabric, grabbing a whole fistful of it.<br>Relief washes through me. I've found her, I've got her, we can go home now.  
>But then she is gone, and I am clutching at empty air.<br>_No!  
><em>She's disappearing around a corner, unaware of everyone around her.  
>I don't know what happened, but I lost her. New arrivals shove past me, pushing me aside. I tear through them and follow after Astra.<br>When I round the corner, it is deserted.  
>She's gone.<br>I've lost her again.

* * *

><p><strong>I made Mike evil, sorry. LOL.<strong>

**Thanks to: N4F (Not yet, N4F! Sorry!), Cookie05 (Ta!), Rain on my Windows (that is EXACTLY what I was trying to paint Astra as!), imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (Haha! Thanks!), Jade pevensie (They will, eventually!), RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker (Thank-you!) for reviewing.**

**Please review. :)**


	41. Familiar Territory

**A.N: Well, this is awkward...  
>Yes, I've been a little late updating - I'm sorry! - but I honestly didn't have a <em>clue<em> what to write! Forgive me!**

**_Disclaimer: _Obviously, I don't own Tracy Beaker Returns, nor Tracy Beaker, nor any of the characters on the shows. I own the ones that don't appear on the shows/books, basically, oh, and of course, the plot.**

**P.S, I AIM TO UPDATE WEEKLY - MAINLY ON FRIDAYS/SATURDAYS/SUNDAYS  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRA'S P.O.V<strong>

I was in familiar territory once again.

I walked along my old street, chest beginning to heave as I struggled to breathe. People walked past me, oblivious to me, or perhaps ignoring me. Presumably the latter.  
>Somebody called my name, but I continued walking, despite being recognised. They didn't come after me.<br>I now stood opposite my house. The windows were boarded up, the walls graffited and the house obviously abused and abandoned. A crumbling mess. Just like me.

I walked to the front door, head beginning to throb, heart beginning to pound – the sound amplified in my ears.  
>My trembling fingers reached for the door handle, despite the fact that it was probably locked.<br>Much to my surprise, the door was unlocked  
>As the door opened, the memories came flooding back.<p>

**O**

_I stood at the front door, frame shaking with fear. I wasn't ready to come back, I didn't think I could face my home again – where they had been mere days ago.  
>"You can bring one box of items with you," The woman told me "The rest goes. Permanently."<br>I nodded weakly, watching as she unlocked the front door and pushed it open.  
>Darkness enveloped me.<em>

**O**

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

He felt defeated.  
><em>Perhaps I should just go back to Newcastle. <em>He thought to himself once again, glumly throwing a small stone at a nearby pigeon. The startled pigeon backed away from him, and gave him a fierce glare.  
>Nearly all hope was lost.<br>_Nearly. But not quite.  
><em>He pulled the photograph out of his left pocket – the one Astra had lost in the fire, and flipped it over, not even looking at the smiling faces on the front.  
>Pencilled on the back was an address.<br>He knew where to go.

**O**

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

Before deciding to get too 'comfy', I checked all the rooms for potential threats – other runaways who could attack me. I found nobody.

The rooms were bare, cold, and coated in thick layers of highly-concerning black mould.  
>Just like the woman had promised, nothing had been spared.<br>I currently stood in my bedroom, trying to pry a wooden board off the window. It gave way, and a slither of light spilled onto the floor at my feet.  
>I dropped the board to the floor, and began cleaning the window with my sleeve. Once cleaned, I looked around the room, trying to picture myself sleeping in this room. I wasn't successful. The old Astra was a girl that no longer existed – she had perished with her family in the accident, and this ridiculous shell was left behind to wander the Earth like a lost soul. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila!<strong>

Eternal thanks to:

Rain on my Windows (Thank-you! :D ), RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker (Mike is evil, I know! Thank-you!), Guest (Yep, she's horrible!), Jade pevensie (Here it is!), Guest (I don't know if you're the same person as previously, but thank-you!), Tony (LOL, yep, just beat myself up about that. Thank-you for pointing it out, helps improve my writing!), Accountless (Thank-you! So do I, but I write this on the go, so I don't know what's happening next! I'm just as clueless as you lot!)

**Please review. :)**


	42. Letting Go

**A.N: It's SUMMER! YES! XD  
>Well, I still hate summer, but I'm OFF SCHOOL!<strong>

I PLAN TO UPDATE WEEKLY

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO N4F FOR HER GUITAR/MUSIC STORE IDEA (Just want to point out that it's not exactly like you told me, N4F, but it's similar, and I'm still giving you credit!

**P.S, bold writing in Liam's flashback are the actual lyrics from Richard Wisker's song - Broken.**

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRA'S P.O.V<strong>

I spent the night in my bedroom, curled up into a ball on the bare floor. The house was incredibly cold, and the air was stale. As I lay there, I watched my breath come out in small puffs of white vapour.  
>I felt at peace here, in the house where my family had once been carrying out their lives. But mostly, I felt completely alone, abandoned, lost.<br>_Why did you even return here? _I questioned myself _There's nothing here for you. The people you love have __**gone**__. But you're still alive, and you have a life to live. __**Move on**__!  
><em>I knew I was right, but it was much easier to tell myself this than actually carry it out.  
>Knowing I wouldn't solve anything tonight, I brought my knees tighter to my chest and surpressed a shudder, squeezing my eyes shut, and I attempted to fall asleep.<p>

**O**

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

It was incredibly cold outside, and Liam was struggling to find shelter from the elements. He'd been looking for countless hours. No way would he find her now, so late at night.  
>He sunk down next to a young woman with a baby at an underpass. She gave him a strange look, and cradled the baby tighter to her chest,<br>When she saw him lie down in attempt to get some sleep, she reluctantly gave him some cardboard.  
>He accepted it with a polite nod, and burrowed down underneath it, remembering what had occurred earlier.<p>

_He stood in a music store – eying up a glossy black acoustic guitar whilst trying to ignore the hate-filled glares the acne-ridden teenage employee was giving him from behind the counter.  
>Carefully, Liam picked up the guitar from its stand on the wall, and he took it to the stool in the corner of the shop.<br>He sat on the stool, and placed the guitar on his left knee, before strumming it.  
>Despite its excellent condition, it was badly out of tune.<br>Liam spent the next few minutes tuning it.  
>Afterwards, he began strumming, fingers moving effortlessly over the strings as if the actions were natural.<br>__**"Just need to tell you," **__He began __**"how I really feel."  
><strong>__The employee's eyes narrowed into small slits __**"No, it won't change your mind girl, but I thought this was real."  
><strong>__Liam accidentally strummed the wrong string, and cursed quietly, before continuing the tune once more __**"Telling someone you love them, yeah it means just that."  
><strong>__The employee was considering telling him to leave.  
><em>_**"Once you say it once, girl, you know you can't take it back." **__Liam's singing was quiet, but it was still drawing attention from nearby shoppers.  
>His voice grew slightly louder <em>_**"You had me, you lost me, I waited, you cost me. What is going on?"  
><strong>__The employee was slowly making his way towards Liam, irritation clearly expressed in his eyes – he wasn't going to let some lovesick tramp disturb the other shoppers __**"I'm here to re-"  
><strong>__"Excuse me, young sir?" The employee's voice was full of fake politeness "What are you singing?"  
>Liam immediately detected the hate radiating off this employee, but he responded politely "I don't know. I just made it up."<br>"Is it for your girlfriend?"  
>Liam didn't respond for a few seconds, but then finally said "It's for a girl."<br>"Well, isn't that nice?" The employee gave a wide fake smile, then bent down beside Liam and told him "I want you out of my store in five seconds, or I'm calling the police."  
>Liam knew when he was not wanted, and so he left almost immediately.<em>

**O**

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

I stood in the back garden of the house, eyes locked on my mother's wilted flower bed where the remains of years-old flowers drooped pathetically on the dry soil._"Imagine you're connected to your family by balloons. Three balloons. These balloons need to be cut. When you cut them, the pain will go. Because you will let your family rest in peace."_I stare down at the photograph in my hand – the one I found under the loose floorboard in my room.

_The woman said I couldn't take more than a box, but she never said about not being allowed to stash possessions.  
>I run to each room, grabbing precious items and clutching them in my arms. Bottles of perfume, teddies, wristwatches, earrings, dolls – the things other people would discard as everyday items – were all carried to my room.<br>I used a penknife from Dad's bedroom draw to pry a floorboard loose, and then I shoved all the precious possessions into the newly-created space.  
>"Astra, are you done yet?" The woman asked from downstairs.<br>"Nearly!" I called, grabbing the photograph from my bedside – the one of us in Scotland, spread out in a field, grinning up at the camera.  
>I'm not sure whether to bring it with me or leave it here.<br>There's another one of us – a professional family portrait – across the room.  
>I stash the holiday photograph and then quickly put the floorboard back in place.<br>"I'm coming upstairs, Astra!"  
>I get to my feet, and grab the photograph from across the room.<br>She's on the landing now, advancing towards my bedroom.  
><em>The knife! _I realize.  
>I fall to my knees and grab the knife, folding it into the handle, before shoving it into my pocket.<br>"Astra?" The woman asks, holding a cup of coffee and a biscuit in her hands "What are you __**doing**__?" She's obviously been rummaging around, and I feel angry that she's invaded my home.  
>"Leaving," I tell her "And before we go, you're washing that cup up."<br>She raises a perfectly-plucked eyebrow "Everything will be gone this time tomorrow."  
>"I don't care, you're still washing it up."<em>

I look so happy in the photograph, like I haven't a care in the world. The only thing that made me sad when I was _that_ young was when I missed the ice cream truck in the summer, or when I missed my favourite cartoon show, or when my pet rock mysteriously disappeared. I didn't expect to lose my _family_.

_"Three balloons. These balloons need to be cut. When you cut them, the pain will go." _The psychologist's words ring in my head.

I have no physical balloons to cut, but I can cut mental ones.  
>I close my eyes in a feeble effort to make this easier.<br>_Snip.  
>Snip.<br>Snip.  
><em>My family drift away towards the sky; their faces are the mental balloons I have created.  
>I watch them go, disappearing as miniscule bobbing circles.<br>I know they are not gone forever, and that I will always feel the pain of permanently losing my family, but it's a start – it's progress.

I'm beginning to recover.

I leave the house via the back gate, torn up shreds of photograph the only evidence proving that I have been here again.

I don't plan to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was actually a pretty long chapter compared to my previous ones!<strong>

Eternal forever-and-ever-and-ever thanks to the awesome reviewers: N4F (They're working! :D ), imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (Thank-you!), Melody Whisper (Who knows? I doubt it though! XD ) and jade pevensie (Who knows!)

**Please review. :)  
><strong>


	43. Drunk

**A.N: Apologies for the delay!  
><span>MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN, SO I CANNOT UPDATE UNLESS I BORROW MY SISTER'S (AND I'M RARELY ABLE TO GO ON IT) APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE FOR FUTURE DELAYS.<span>**

**Will be short, but my time's ran out on her laptop! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>GLORIA'S P.O.V<strong>

She'd left me.  
>That little backstabbing bitch had left me behind to die.<br>I was not going to allow her to go unpunished.  
>I walked to the police station, determined to get her back in that care home, or even better, behind bars.<p>

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

I decided to stop attempting to plan ahead – just take things as they came. At the moment, I was in the gutter, taking swigs of bitter beer. Alcohol numbed my senses – kept me occupied – and dulled my painful thoughts.  
>As expected, the general public continued to ignore me, and none went out of their way to aid me, or give me any money so that I could better my life.<br>But alcohol could not numb the cold that attacked my body, left me with blue fingers and chattering teeth. Still, it helped. It helped me forget a lot, and I'd soon fall unconscious and die in the cold.  
>I was singing to myself – a song my mother used to sing to my sister when she was young – oblivious to the world. And that was when Liam O'Donovan found me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal thanks to Jade pevensie, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, RachaelLeighAnneRichardWisker, Kaitlette White, Roxy, American-agent12 and Emily!<strong>

**Please review. :)**


	44. Presence

**A.N: Laptop screen won't be here for a few weeks, presumably. So delays expected. :(  
><strong>

**I AM ON HOLIDAY 6-13 AUGUST, SO NO UPDATES DURING THAT TIME. NEXT UPDATE PRESUMABLY 14-17TH AUGUST.**

**P.S: Last ASTRA'S P.O.V on this chapter is Astra in her dream-state. **

* * *

><p><strong>GLORIA'S P.O.V<strong>

"How can I help?" The male officer at the front desk asked, examining my shabby clothes with obvious disgust.  
>"I have information on a dangerous runaway, and I wish to share it with the police force." I answered, eyes locking with his. My head's beginning to pound, and I can taste blood.<br>"Okay, who are you speaking of?"  
>"Astra Smith - fifteen. She's making her way towards London, and she's carrying a weapon."<br>"Why would this girl be carrying a weapon? And why would she be heading to London?"  
>"She's going to kill someone."<br>His eyes widened until they were bugging out of their sockets, and I knew my lie had worked.  
>"What happened to your side?" He asked.<br>I looked down at my bloody tattered shirt, remembering the moment where I had to leap over a garden fence, and had ended up impaling myself. The only reason I hadn't bled to death was because of the makeshift bandage I'd made, but it looked like it was now useless.  
>"Astra... She did... it..." I tell him, staggering backwards, before finally falling to the floor.<p>

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

My vision is clouded and unsteady.  
>Liam's shaking my shoulders, shouting something at me, but I can't understand him. All the noises of London have mixed together, and I cannot understand anything.<br>I laugh in his face, trying to figure out how he's grown a third eye in the past few days, or weeks... Perhaps that's the effect of the alcohol.  
>He pulls me to my feet, and he's leading me towards a bus shelter, telling me something in a low voice.<br>"Yeah, yeah." I mumble as he seats me on the concrete. I immediately fall on my side, and Liam has to pull me up, shrieking and laughing, and he has to keep his arm around me to balance me.  
>We stay huddled together, watching the rain begin to fall.<br>He's talking to me again, but I'm not listening.  
>To block out the mumbling of his voice, I begin to sing again.<br>He puts something over me, and I turn my gaze to him.  
>He says something else, but I just focus on the tiny water droplets dripping from his messy brown hair.<br>I feel myself slump against his shoulder, comforted by his presence, and everything goes black.

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

I stare out at the streets of London, watching hundreds of people at a time carrying out their lives. I don't know why Astra's so desperate to come here - this part of London is full of chip wrappers, coke cans, and the air is filled with the heavy stenches of factory smoke and cheap fast food. How did she even plan to survive?  
>She mumbles something undistinguishable into my shoulder. I stare down at my jacket, covering her body, and desperately want to rip it from her and cover myself, but I fight the urge to do so. She obviously needs it more than I do.<br>When I found her lying in the gutter, half-dead in the cold, I couldn't even recognise her. The only thing that made me recognise her was the eyes - the ones that had drawn my attention since the first time we met back at Elmtree.

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

_"Wait!" I scream "Wait! Come back! Please don't go!"_  
><em>I'm running. Running to save my family. They stare silently at me, watching me struggle to reach them, watching me drag myself just to be near them.<em>  
><em>I've almost reached Lily, when she's suddenly being lifted off the ground. She's screaming, crying for me "Sissy! Sissy! Help me!"<em>  
><em>She's tied to hundreds of balloons, just like Mum and Dad.<em>  
><em>"Wait!" I scream, grabbing onto my sister's legs to drag her back down and hold onto her. As if my hands are covered in butter, she slips out of them easily, and begins to float away.<em>  
><em>"NO!" I wail "NO! DON'T GO!"<em>  
><em>I make desperate grabs for each parent, but they are forced higher by a strong wind.<em>  
><em>They call out to me, screaming, begging for me to save them from their sealed fates. But I cannot reach them.<em>  
><em>They float away, their screams echoing in my ears.<em>  
><em>I fall to my knees, sobbing, fingers clutching handfuls of moist soil.<em>  
><em>Opposite me, there stands a stag - a reminder of what claimed my family.<em>  
><em>For most people, ravens represent death. For me, stags do. <em>

I thought that I was recovering, but obviously not. I still have a long way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal thanks to:<strong>  
><strong>American-agent12 (Thanks! Sorry about the length, but problems occurred!), RachaelLeighAnneRichardWiske r (Aw! Thanks!), N4F (Thanks for reading and understanding!), Katilette White (Wow! Thank-you so much!), Heart3 (Wow! Thanks!), imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (Haha! Thanks!), Danielle Glover (All good things come to those who wait ;)! And thank-you!)<strong>

**Please review. :)**


	45. Cry for Attention

**A.N: Back from my holiday - it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! So depressed that I'm back home! But I'm slowly pulling through, and I wrote this chapter.  
>Yeah, looks like one update a week (7-9 days, maybe, depending on circumstances. If you Story-Alert, you'll just get an email notification, and that'll be so much easier than checking every day. So please do!)<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**P.S, a late dedication to Jade pevensie (I'm sorry! I keep on forgetting!) and of course, the readers and reviewers ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRA'S P.O.V<br>**  
>I woke at sunrise, body aching and bruised all over. God, I couldn't even remember anything since the alcohol...<br>Something stirs beside me, and I feel my whole body tense all over.  
>In the next split second, the <em>thing<em> is beneath me, and I am holding a knife above it, at its throat.  
>"Huh?" A voice mumbles "A-Astra?"<br>"Liam?" I feel my eyes widen in mixed horror and shock "What are you _doing_ here?!"  
>"Rescuing you..." He mumbles sleepily "Can... can you... put that knife away?"<br>Feeling ridiculous, I retract the blade, and put it back into my pocket.  
>"I don't <em>need<em> rescuing!" I hiss.  
>"Astra..." He turns to face me, big sleepy brown eyes staring into mine "You were half dead when I found you in the gutter."<br>"I'm _fine_," I insist "I don't even _need_ your help! I'm not a care kid anymore. I've moved on."  
>"Astra," He's alert now, and his voice is full of anger "Are you <em>really <em>that stupid? You're going to _die_ unless you come back."  
>"So be it." I stubbornly respond, weakly crossing my arms. The movement is so painful that they flop back uselessly at my sides.<br>"You don't mean that," He tells me "You're just too arrogant to admit it."  
>"I do mean it, Liam O'Donovan!" I snap back, full of anger "And I am <em>not<em> stupid. At least _I _can survive more than four days on the god damn streets!"  
>"That's not something to be proud of!" He argues back, then shakes his head "You're a complete <em>fraud<em>, Astra Smith! Spare me the sob story, you just want people to sympathise for you! You _love_ all the attention this is giving you, don't you?! Do you even have a reason for coming here?! What do you actually _plan_ to do now? Lie in the gutter, drinking rum for the rest of your days?! Go on, tell me! Why did you even come here?"  
>I'm so infuriated that I can barely speak. I wish I murdered him when I had the chance.<br>"Because I was saying good-bye!" I tell him, tears beginning to stream down my grimy face "I've been waiting to say good-bye for years! But nobody would let me! All I wanted was to say good-bye!"  
>He just stares at me, unsure how to respond to my outburst of anger.<br>I bury my face in my knees, and allow myself to cry.  
>Eventually, I feel his arm slide around me.<br>"Start from the very beginning," He whispers in my ear "I want to hear every word of it."

**GLORIA'S P.O.V**

I wake up on a soft mattress, my body covered by a thick duvet, my heavy head resting on a cold pillow. At first, I think I have died and gone to Heaven, but then I identify my surroundings as the police station where I passed out.  
>A woman sits by my bed, smiling softly at me "Hello, Gloria."<br>I do not recognise her.  
>"Um... hi..." I make my tone as sweet as possible, in case I can gain from her in future.<br>"I'm Pc Matthews. But you can call me Jane." She pats my arm softly, giving me a real sense of comfort. Briefly, I wonder what my life would be like if she was my mother. Soft, sweet and comforting.  
>I shake those distracting thoughts away. I must not trust her. I must not. She might be sending me off to a care home, or a juvenile detention centre, or even worse, a sanatorium.<br>"Okay..." I answer dumbly, then ask "What's up?"  
>"You gave us information on the potentially-dangerous-and-armed runaway Astra Lyra Smith, a girl of fifteen. Am I correct?"<br>I nod silently.  
>"We think we're close to finding her." She leans in "Would you care to assist us in the search?"<br>_Is this even allowed? _I think to myself _A child helping the police force? That's __**their**__ job!_  
>A small smile spreads across my face as I think of turning in Astra and getting the chance to throw her in her own police cell. It's something I can't resist.<br>She gets to her feet "I think I have my answer. Be dressed in ten, but be careful of the bandages. I'll meet you here."  
>Revenge is sweet...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, eternal thanks to the lovely reviewers:<strong>

**American-agent12, immortalmorgana, N4F, RachaelLeighAnneRichardWiske r, Katilette White, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, Jade pevensie, Danielle Glover and takethatterforlife.**

**Please review.**** :)**


	46. Revengeseeker

**A.N: Apologies for how short it is! I have to borrow my sister's laptop still, and I've ran out of time! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>"OI!"<br>I sprint through the market, grinning, with my backpack spilling shiny red apples as I run and dodge early-Christmas shoppers. Several people stop and turn to look at me, shocked to see a shoplifter. Adrenaline runs through my veins, making me run even faster. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying this.  
>"GET BACK 'ERE!" The voice orders, and I can hear heavy feet growing louder as I run.<br>I'm not sure _where_ I'm running to, but I know I need to run _from_ these people.  
>I can hear more feet running after me, and that means more people have joined the chase.<p>

Back when I was a young child, it was much easier to steal. You could walk straight into a shop and come out with a whole bag full of stolen goodies without even being glanced at. But at fifteen, I obviously won't be able to get away with as much as I could when I was a small ten year old. I'll be prosecuted if I'm caught.  
><em>If.<em>_  
><em>  
>A hand yanks me into a small alcove, enveloping me in darkness. It has to be Liam.<br>"Liam!" I laugh, watching as the group of people sprint past, unaware that I am no longer running "I thought we were meeting up by the curry house! God, you like to change your mind!"  
>My head is suddenly pushed back and my body is shoved against the cold wall of the alcove. My head throbs, and I groan in pain.<br>"Why di-"  
>A blade is at my throat, and I struggle to contain the horrified gasp ready to burst from my lips.<br>"Astra Smith, we meet again." In the darkness, I can see a large, yellow-ed line of teeth.  
>I recognise that voice as soon as I hear it, and it's not Liam O'Donovan's.<br>**It's Andrew Clarke's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Didn't expect that, did you?!<br>**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers and readers, my apologies for not writing your names out, but I've ran out of time! Forgive me!**


	47. Giving up the Game

**A.N: Here it is! Chapter 47!  
>We're so close to the end!<br>Dedicated to the reviewers and Teeny (Jade pevensie)**

* * *

><p><strong>ASTRA'S P.O.V <strong>

At first, I just stand there, numb with fear, unable to move. But then an instinct to run kicks into me, and I attempt to duck and run. Instead, he punches me hard in the stomach, winding me. I fall to my knees, gasping for air.  
><em>Too slow. <em>A sad voice whispers.  
>"W-What... do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth, stomach throbbing painfully.<br>"A lot of things, Astra." He tells me, twirling the knife in his hand "A lot of things..."  
>I attempt to get to my feet, but he pushes me down with his boot, and leaves it on my chest, applying so much pressure that I'm struggling to breathe.<br>"Stay down," He demands, pointing the knife at me "I didn't allow you to get up."  
>I stay on the cold ground, unmoving, eyes locked with his. I can hear his accelerated breathing, and my own heart hammering in my chest beneath my shirt.<br>"Well," He mutters to himself "What shall I do with you?"  
>I turn my head away as he comes down to my level, the crushing pressure threatening to render me unconscious and leave me vulnerable to this man's desires.<p>

LIAM'S P.O.V

"Runaway helpline. How can I help?"  
>I stand in the phone box, heart hammering, unable to speak.<br>"I..." I whisper, unable to raise my voice.  
>"Hello?" The operator asks "Hello?"<br>"Hi..."  
>"Hi there, what's your name?"<br>"L-Liam..." I'm shaking.  
>"Hi Liam. Have you ran away?"<br>I nod stupidly, and then realise the operator can't see me "Y-Yeah... I... um..."  
>"Are you safe, Liam? Where are you now?"<br>"I-I'm okay," I swallow deeply "I'm in London."  
>"Are you with a friend?"<br>"Yeah. Well, no. She's not here right now."  
>"How old are you, Liam?"<br>"15."  
>"How old is your friend?"<br>"15."  
>"Why did you run away, Liam?"<br>"I... My friend, she... She won't settle down anywhere. She's always running. I... I didn't want her to go... I wanted her to be with me, but she kept on running away, so I followed her." My voice breaks, and my eyes go blurry.  
>"Okay, Liam. Does anyone know you're gone?"<br>"I d-don't... think so."  
>"How long have you been gone?"<br>"I don't know. I lost count of the days."  
>"Okay Liam, what do you want me to do for you and your friend?"<br>"Make her happy, take us back home, fix our lives."  
>"Can you tell me where you are right now?"<br>"I... I don't know. I'm not from London. Can't you just track this call?"  
>"I will, but you have to promise to stay there. Okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>"Someone will be along to collect you shortly. 20 minutes at the most."<br>"I-I'll go now..."  
>"Stay by the phone box."<br>"Okay."

I ended the conversation, and stepped out of the box.  
>This was it - somebody knew where we were, and now we'd be going back home, back to our ordinary lives.<br>But why did I feel so guilty? I felt like I'd betrayed my best friend.

* * *

><p>Thanks to:<br>American-agent12, Fioleeigh, Rachael Loves Tom Daley, N4F, immortalmorgana, Kaitlette White, and ImBritishNotPosh (Yeah, I'm sorry, was in a rush!) for reviewing!

Please review. :)


	48. Interruptions

**A.N: Two chapters to go (Well, that's what I have planned)!  
>This chapter is dedicated to both N4F and Jade pevensie for both giving me amazing ideas to help me write this chapter. You two are stars!<strong>

Okay, once again, sorry for the chapter delay. The final two chapters may be a few days late because I'm back to school TOMORROW. And even though several people have suggested a prequel, I've decided not to do one. Thank-you anyway for your suggestions, but I feel that Astra's story is this one.

**P.S: Some of this chapter isn't light-hearted. I've told you in advance. **

Aside from that, read on, and please leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>GLORIA'S P.O.V<strong>

"We've just received a tip off." Pc Matthews smiles down at me, waving her walkie talkie "A boy by the name of Liam has just alerted the runaway helpline of his and a friend's disappearance."  
>I blinked up at her in confusion - who was this Liam?<br>"The _friend_, judging from your description, sounds a lot like Astra Smith."  
>A smile creeps across my features slowly as I understand.<br>"And he gave us a location."

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

She should've been here whilst I was making the phone call. Astra is never a minute late. _Never.  
><em>That's when I know something is wrong.  
>That's when I run.<p>

**ASTRA'S P.O.V**

I'm uncertain of his intentions - maybe they're the same as the last time we came face-to-face on the streets. I hope not.  
>If he wants to finish me, I hope that he does it quickly.<br>"What shall I do with you?" He asks, pressing his foot down deeper until I can barely breathe.  
>"Do it." I try to sound careless, but I'm shaking and I'm certain I'll pass out soon enough unless he removes the crushing pressure.<br>"You're just a little girl, aren't you?" He smiles sadistically at me.  
>"C-Cleverly... noted..." I claw at his heavy boots, hoping he'll step back.<br>_Use your legs! Use your legs! _My subconscious screams.  
>I struggle to kick him, and already, black spots are appearing in my vision. My attempts of escape are useless, and he simply applies more pressure, leaving my entire body numb.<br>_What an awful way to die... _I think to myself, my body already giving in.  
>"You're going to do what you're told, or I will end your life." He points the knife at my chest, and I nod slowly.<br>Andrew takes his foot off my chest, and I inhale deeply.  
>He bends down beside me, knife at my throat, and then orders "Sit up and be quiet."<br>Slowly, I put myself into a sitting position, pain shooting up my back. I hurt all over.  
>Andrew grabs me roughly, carelessly by the chin, and forces his lips against mine.<br>His lips are cold, chapped and coated in saliva.  
>I try to pull away, but he grabs me by the hair, forcing us to remain in close contact, the knife is now cutting into my neck. I freeze, terrified to move. I feel sick, and too closed in with this middle-aged man.<br>"You are mine," He whispers, pulling away "And only mine."  
>I feel repulsed, but fearing for my own life, I force myself to smile and promise "I am yours."<p>

"Astra?!" Liam's voice calls out whilst Andrew kisses my face.  
>My eyes widen in a mix of horror and shock, and I listen out again as Andrew whispers things to me that a lover should be told instead of a child.<br>"Astra?!" Liam calls again "Where are you?!"  
>"LIAM!" I scream, startling both myself and Andrew "LIAM!"<br>"Astra?! Tell me where you are!"  
>"LIAM! I'M HERE!" My voice is shaky "LIAM! HELP ME!"<br>"Shut it!" Andrew hisses, jamming his fist into my neck. I cower, a cry escaping my lips.  
>"I told you not to speak." He hisses.<br>I stare at the knife at my throat.  
>"Now I will kill you."<br>_THUD!_  
>Andrew collapses, his head falling into my lap. I freeze, staring at him.<br>_What just happened?_  
>The top of his scalp is coated in something sticky and red.<br>"Astra?!"  
>I tear my eyes away from Andrew Clarke, and look up at Liam O'Donovan.<br>"What happened?" He asks.  
>I stare back at Andrew Clarke, who is still unconscious.<br>Beside him, there is a blood-coated brick.  
>Before I can say anything, Liam has picked up the brick, stuffed it into his backpack, and is yanking me to my feet. He shouts something at me, and begins to run. I struggle to keep up with him, vision changing colour, and then I am on the ground, staring up at him. He's screaming at me now, almost tearful.<br>He disappears into the darkness.

**X**

When I am conscious again, I am lying in Liam's lap, and he is obviously struggling to stay awake.  
>"L-Liam?" I mumble, reaching for his face.<br>"Hey," He smiles weakly down at me, taking my hand and holding it against his cheek, which I find to be an unusual Liam gesture.  
>"Are you alright?" He asks.<br>I nod simply, stupidly.  
>"Tell me what happened." He begs.<br>I shake my head, eyes beginning to water already "N-Nothing... h-happened..."  
>"Astra, <em>please <em>tell me."  
>I just lie there, staring up at the sky, tears streaming down my face.<br>"I want to go home." I tell him "I don't want to be in London anymore."  
>"So do I." He mumbles, staring away into the distance, brown eyes sad.<br>"Liam..." I whisper, sitting up and facing him. It hurts, but I need to get used to the pain. I seem to be enduring a lot of it recently.  
>He looks back at me "Yeah, Astra?"<br>"I... I think... I think I love you."  
>To my surprise, he gives me a rare, genuine Liam smile.<br>"I think I do too."  
>Once again, his eyes went to my lips, and my heart thudded so fast in my chest that it was almost painful. I didn't know why, but I felt afraid that something was going to happen. But, I was also afraid that nothing would happen. I didn't know what I wanted, and that was a feeling I didn't often experience.<br>I considered pulling away, still unsure about kissing due to the Andrew incident.  
>That unsure, vulnerable feeling slowly drains away as he runs his thumb across my scar, his touch light and his voice soft and calming "You're beautiful, Astra."<p>

Suddenly, with a slow and deliberate moment, Liam leaned in, connecting our foreheads. And slowly, with the most gentle of pressure, he pressed his lips against mine.

_Finally. _I could feel his lips tugging up as we kissed.  
>He tasted of curry, sweets, and faintly, Liamade. It was a strange, but working combination.<p>

There was suddenly blinding white light, and we pulled away, squinting at each-other.  
>"Well, well, well!" Gloria's cruel voice rang out "Sorry to intrude, lovebirds, but you're both under arrest."<br>"For what?" Liam demands, getting himself to his feet.  
>I scramble up too, and stare at the people facing me.<br>Three police cars, six officers and one girl who left me behind to rot.  
>"On suspicion of possessing a weapon, wasting police time, and on suspicion of murder." A woman in a police uniform informs us, handcuffs at the ready.<br>_Murder? _I stare at Liam in confusion, but he's staring at the policewoman, unable to believe his ears, his eyes are wide and frightened.  
>Then, he grabs my arm, and pulls at me. I bolt.<br>"AFTER THEM!" The policewoman yells.  
>Once again, we were running.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, eternal thanks to the wonderful reviewers:<br>Rachael Loves Tom Daley, N4F, Beautifully Mad, Zo, Jade pevensie, imonlyhumansoimnotperfect, American-agent12, kayjay452 (Thanks!), and breather89 (I forgive you, and hope you get better A.S.A.P!)**

**Please review. :)**


	49. Sighting

**A.N: ****After**** this chapter, there's ****ONE**** left! Then that's ****it****, and I'll focus on 'Alter Ego' (if I stick with it) my Holes FanFiction.  
>This chapter is dedicated to Jade pevensie (for the "Sighting" idea) and N4F (for countless ideas)<br>Thank-you both so much!**

P.S: Apologies that it's rushed.

**P.P.S: THIS IS THE TWIST CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Trains blurred past, either slowing down gradually or speeding ahead into dark tunnels. Night-workers and late-workers approached the slowing trains, briefcases in hand or backpacks slung lazily across a slumped shoulder.<br>In a way, the station was quiet, peaceful. But that changed when the police arrived.  
>"Spread out and search!" A police woman demanded, shouting into her radio and pointing in several directions. Officers did as ordered, sprinting along the platform to search for us.<p>

I felt like a child - weak and vulnerable.  
>Once again, I felt scared.<br>"Astra!" Liam begs, shaking my shoulders "Astra, listen to me!"  
>I stare back at him, eyes wide, body shaking.<br>"Pl-"  
>"What are you doing?"<br>My gaze goes to a small, mousy boy, who is crouched near us. I didn't even notice him, and apparently Liam didn't either, judging by the expression on his face.  
>He has big brown eyes. I quickly realise that he is the boy from the alleyway - the one I left behind to die.<br>When I don't respond, he continues.  
>"Is your name Astra?" He asks me curiously.<br>I give him a small, stiff nod.  
>"Why are you hiding?" He asks, eyes flicking to Liam.<br>"We're not." Liam tells him "We're just... playing a game."  
>"What game?"<br>"ASTRA SMITH?! LIAM O'DONOVAN?! COME OUT!" An officer yells.  
>"You're Astra Smith, aren't you?" The boy's eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and horror.<br>"Please, just stay quiet. Don't tell anyone we're here." I beg.  
>"You're dangerous." He whispers "Your face was all over the newspapers and the TV. They're searching for you, and him." He points at Liam.<br>Liam shrinks back from the finger, wincing.  
>"You killed a man." The boy continues softly "You both killed a man."<br>"ASTRA SMITH?! LIAM O'DONOVAN?! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"  
>The boy gets to his feet in a hurry, and screams "OVER HERE! THEY'RE OVER HERE BY THE BINS!"<br>I'm frozen, horrified that the boy has gave us up.  
>Liam grabs my hand and yanks me to my feet. We sprint along the platform, and I hear radios crackle as messages are passed between the officers.<br>"Where are we going?!" I shout, accepting that our cover is blown.  
>He jumps down onto the ballast, and brings me down with him. I land badly, and something snaps in my ankle. I howl in pain.<br>"Sorry!" He puts his arm around me, steadying me, and helps me hobble along "But we have to run, Astra! Even if we can just get out of the station..."  
>I nod, gritting my teeth, and make myself hobble faster.<br>The officers are shouting at eachother, but I can't hear them. They're screaming now, but I don't know what.  
>We disappear into darkness, just as electric-blue sparks explode from the ground.<p>

**O**

We're somewhere on the outskirts of London, surrounded by forests and chain-link fences.  
>"How are you doing?" Liam asks, leading the way, breathing heavily.<br>I press my lips together to contain my cries of pain, and just make a 'Mhm' noise which sounds like I'm being strangled.  
>So far, we've survived four oncoming trains by either diving onto the ballast or throwing ourselves down onto the railroad ties, sparks flying above us. Each time, I've staggered back to my feet, shaking with fear and crying like a coward. Each time, Liam tries, and eventually manages, to calm me down. It amazes me that he's not frightened.<br>"What are we going to do, Liam?" I whisper, ballast crunching beneath my ruined shoes.  
>"We keep on walking." He tells me.<br>"I meant what are we going to do _afterwards_?"  
>"We get far away, and like you said a long time ago, we can go and build new lives for ourselves."<br>"That was different, Liam." I tell him "That was if we broke our tags, and we never did. We faced up to the law in the end. That's what we've got to do again."  
>"Astra," He spins sharply on his heels and turns to stare at me "If I go back, I go to <em>prison<em>. I _murdered_ a man."  
>"It was in self-defence!" I tell him "The courts will understand."<br>"Since when have we been in favour with the law? We have criminal records longer than our _names_, Astra. We go back, we spend the rest of our lives in_ prison cells_. And I don't want that!"  
>I realise that this is escalating into an argument, so I try to keep my voice calm "We can't run forever, Liam."<br>"Don't you think I know that?!" His voice trembles, and that makes it clear to me that he _is _frightened, just as much as I am, but he's better at hiding it.  
>"Okay, we keep on walking." I tell him slowly, wanting to avoid conflict.<br>"No, you're going to stop and come with me."  
>We both turn, horrified to see the policewoman with the handcuffs once again.<br>"My, my, my, the pair of you have _really_ let your guard down this evening!" She gives us both a smug smile.  
>We watch as officers appear along the tracks.<br>"And yes, young man. You _will_ be spending a long time in a prison cell." She flicks her dyed-blonde hair over her shoulder casually "Now, shall we do this the easy way, or the hard way?"  
>I put my hands out "The easy way."<br>She stares at me, unable to believe what she's hearing.  
>"I'm sorry?"<br>"Astra?!" Liam stares at me, shocked.  
>"Cuff me. I surrender."<br>Slowly, she grips my left wrist, and places a cold metal cuff on it. She reaches for the second, and I slam my fist into her face, sending her reeling backwards, clutching her nose and cursing.  
>We run again, and as predicted, the officers nearby all run to her to try and help her.<br>"After them!" She demands.  
>With the unexpected burst of adrenaline, I can almost forget about the pain in my leg. We make it a fair distance.<br>"What now?" I ask, wheezing.  
>"The forest!" Liam orders.<br>I make my way for the forest, not even checking whether there are any trains coming. I make it to the other side, and sprint towards the forest, but then I remember Liam.  
>I stop sharply, and my bad leg buckles beneath me, sending me crashing onto the moist earth. I lay there, completely numb and useless, eyes locked on the figure in front of me.<br>A stag. A _glowing _stag.  
>With much effort, I manage to roll myself to my side, and watch as Liam tugs uselessly at his jacket. It's been caught on a railroad spike.<br>The officers are running towards him.  
>I look back at the stag, who is still standing there, glowing as bright as ever.<br>The stag represents death.  
>I can hear a train, and I'm screaming, barely audible against such sound.<br>"LIAM!"  
>He looks up at me, as if he managed to hear me over the train.<br>"GET UP!" I yell.  
>A blur of red shoots past, and I scream once again, horrified.<br>"LIAM!"  
>When the train has passed and disappeared into the distance, there is nothing left of the boy known as Liam O'Donovan.<br>A random scrap of his purple jacket flutters in the breeze, landing in my palm. I'm dragged to my feet, the scrap laying forgotten on the earth, and handcuffed.  
>I know without turning around that the stag is gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Liam lovers will now officially hate me, but I warned you several chapters ago that there was a major twist, and I wanted to show that not every story has a happy ending. It's not always the bad that have to die!<strong>

There's still

**ONE ****more chapter! So stick around!  
>Eternal thanks to: PancakeMonkiPlum, Jade pevensie, Beautifully Mad, N4F and Rachael Loves Tom Daley!<strong>


	50. The Epilogue: Agrimony and a Rose

**A.N: So, this is it - the final chapter of "I'm Not Your Usual Dumping Ground Resident" ****EVER****. 50 chapters and a hell of a lot of words, and its going to be complete! Once again, my eternal thanks to the ****spectacular**** reviewers (of ANY chapter) who took the time to review. You will be rewarded e-cookies in the next life, and plenty of them!  
>P.S: The police station name used is <strong>**FICTIONAL****, as I doubt any police station name would mean "Useless" in badly-translated Latin!  
>P.P.S: The first part is a <strong>**flashback****.**

* * *

><p><em>I sat in the police car, body numb, staring into the fabric of the seat in front of me. Blue lights flashed everywhere I looked, burning into my brain. I'd thrown up everywhere more than seven times, and the police had finally gave up on cleaning me. So I sat there in a pool of vomit, gripping the blood-soaked fabric of Liam's jacket.<em>  
><em>"Who are these people?" The blonde policewoman demanded outside of the car, pointing to George and Alexis. Her voice was muffled slightly, but I could still hear her.<em>  
><em>"Officer Andrew and Officer Grey, Olivia." A male officer responded.<em>  
><em>"Why are they here?" Olivia demanded impatiently.<em>  
><em>"They were supposed to organise a search for the missing teenagers - Liam O'Donovan and Astra Smith. Instead, they withheld the information and pretended they had never received such."<em>  
><em>"Oh really?" Olivia nasked, leaning towards George and Alexis, who stiffened, she then continued coldly "A minor died tonight, and a young girl, the one sitting in that police car over there, watched him die in front of her very eyes. The resulting psychological damage will stay with her for the rest of her life. Not only did your actions result in the boy's life being taken, but it also resulted in you both taking her's."<em>  
><em>"What do you want us to do about it?" Alexis responded gruffly.<em>  
><em>"Excuse me?" Olivia's dark eyes visibly bulged in the corner of my eye.<em>  
><em>"We obviously regret withholding the information, but we were already on another case, and we were busy." Alexis squirmed, probably lying through her teeth to avoid trouble.<em>  
><em>"Well you should have gave the information to another police station!" Olivia shouts, losing her temper "You both killed that boy! Tonight didn't have to happen!"<em>  
><em>"Olivia, please." The male officer warned her "Control your temper."<em>  
><em>Olivia exhaled deeply, closing her eyes, and then opened them "Which station are you from?"<em>  
><em>"Sterilis Station near Newcastle."<em>  
><em>"I will make sure both of you are fired, and the consequences for your actions will not be pleasant."<em>  
><em>"You can't do that!" Alexis shrieked desperately.<em>  
><em>"Watch me."<em>

**X**

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

I'm completely alone, the sun shining down through the gaps in the dull grey sky, a light breeze playing with my hair. The air is crisp and cold, but there is some promise of a distant summer. In my left hand, I clutch several buttercup-yellow agrimony and a single deep-pink rose. I always bring those specific flowers every time I visit. In my right, I hold a scrap of purple, bloodied fabric.

"Hi," I whisper, barely audible "I came to say good-bye."  
>I crouch down onto the lush grass, jeans immediately soaked with dew. I place the agrimony and the rose in the crammed vase filled with wilted flowers. I delicately pluck out the dead ones. I don't know who left them here, but it wasn't me, or even Liam's brother, Jack. He couldn't face it - the proof that his little brother was dead. They crumble beneath my fingertips.<br>I run my hand across the cold headstone, goosebumps prickling over my skin as I do so.

_"The dismembered body of a fifteen year-old was found on the traintracks several miles away from a major London train station. His friend, a fifteen year old girl who cannot be named, has been arrested by police on suspicion of aiding him in a murder." _I remember the report constantly replayed on the news.

Liam died that night, almost instantaneously. _Almost._

I still live with the guilt that my actions resulted in his death - I don't ever think that feeling will go away. Strangely enough, I have no nightmares of Liam. I do not have to relive his death every night. But that does not mean that I do not have to relive it in nearly every waking moment.

I didn't return to Elmtree House. I didn't see Frank again, aside from the funeral, because he didn't want to, and neither did I. In the words of my psychiatrist, just seeing each-other brought us so much pain. We were united through Liam.

I saw Rick though. He was here in the graveyard once when I first began to visit, but respectively, he kept his distance, and only gave me a curt nod and a small polite smile before leaving. I haven't seen him since.

I'm starting university next week - I hope for a degree in medicine, and from there, I'll just let life take me wherever I'm destined to go. But I hope to stay away from crime. And I'll try my best to do so, I'll try for Liam.

"I won't forget you, Liam. Who could?" I whisper to the headstone as if it is actually the boy that so tragically had to die, almost smiling. I close my eyes, and I swear I can almost taste curry, sweets and Liamade on my lips. Or perhaps it's wishful thinking mixed with salty tears.  
>I get to my feet, wiping my eyes, and then I brush loose grass off my jeans. I put the fabric back in my pocket - my piece of Liam.<p>

I stand there, watching the sunlight latch itself onto the headstone. The engraved letters glitter, and the picture of the laughing boy almost glows. It's one of the rare pictures with Liam genuinely smiling. I've stared at that picture for so long that I can memorise the exact shade of his hair, the darkness of his deep brown eyes, and how his smile would be a little lopsided.

"Ready to go?" My aunt places her hand on my shoulder, and I jump. My hand does not go to my pocket, where a knife used to be. It remains perfectly still at my side.  
>"I thought you was waiting in the car." I tell her.<br>"I wanted to check on you. Should I go back?" She asks, almost apologising.  
>"No, it's fine. I'm ready to leave now." I smile at her, my hatred for her no longer existing.<br>She stares down at the agrimony and the single rose in the crystal vase, and points to them "Did you bring these?"  
>"Yes."<br>"They're beautiful! Do they have a meaning?"  
>"Yes."<br>"What do they mean, dear?" She asks her voice a little unsure if she's prying.  
>"The agrimony - the yellow ones - mean '<em>Thankfulness, gratitude<em>'." I tell her honestly.  
>"What about the rose?"<br>"It means '_Thank-you for being in my life._'"  
>She rubs my shoulder comfortingly, and I manage another weak smile.<br>I _am_ thankful. He brought me so much happiness, and changed not just _me_, but the people around him.

We slowly walk away, and I watch as a flock of birds shoot across the sky, which is now slowly turning blue. The grey clouds move swiftly aside. I try to decide what the clouds in the blue patch resemble.  
><em>Doves. <em>I think to myself _Bringers of love and spirit messengers.  
><em>"Head in the clouds, Dolly Daydream?" A voice calls out.  
>I stiffen, automatically coming to a stop.<br>My aunt continues walking, and then realises I'm not there.  
>"Astra?" She asks, turning to me.<br>I look towards the graves, where a boy stands by a gravestone, holding several yellow and a single pink flower in his hand.  
>"Astra, what is i-"<br>She falls silent, staring at the boy who I know too well. The boy who should be dead. Who _is_ dead.  
>"Can you <em>see<em> that?" I ask her, not even concerned that she might think I'm insane.  
>"The boy?"<br>"It's _Liam_."  
>The graveyard gate slams shut loudly, and we can't help but look around to identify the disturbance.<br>"Sorry," An old man gives us a sheepish smile "I usually struggle to open it!"  
>"It's fine." My aunt smiles.<br>I look back towards where Liam was standing, but there's nothing there. The flowers are back in the crystal vase as if they have not been disturbed.  
>As we leave, we pass Jack O'Donovan.<br>He doesn't say anything, and neither do I, but I know that behind his stare, there is no longer any hatred towards me.

* * *

><p>I'm just making it clear that: Astra was <strong>not<strong> charged with the murder of Andrew Clarke, and I apologise for how rushed this chapter was!

**Thanks to the Chapter 49 (Sighting) reviewers!: Beautifully Mad (Thanks! :) ), Rachael Loves Tom Daley (I ****was**** going to withhold the post, but decided that it could be an early birthday present! Happy early Birthday!), imonlyhumansoimnotperfect (Thanks! ^_^), LivingTheBeatOfSummer, Jade pevensie (Thank-you! :D ) , Guest (Thank-you! :D ) and xxx (Thank-you so much! ^_^)**

**GOOD-BYE! ^_^**


End file.
